A Summer Vacation to Remember
by The-Rainbow-of-Imagination
Summary: BFFs Alice,Bella & Rosalie are going on a trip to NYC before college.Little do they know their rivals Edward,Emmet & Jasper are also going to NYC.What happens when the girls & the boys keep bumping into eachother throughout the trip?All human.A,J E,B R,Em
1. The Beginning for the Girls

A Summer vacation to Remember

**Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fan fiction so don't laugh at me :P**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 1: The Beginning for the Girls

Bella's POV

_Finally summer is here! _I think. I love my school, Forks High, but it gets so boring sometimes especially when everyone is itching to get outside and enjoy the sunny weather while it lasts. I walk over to my locker and put my books away, my two best friends in the whole world, Rosalie and Alice, come over already packed and ready to get the hell out of here. I, being a total klutz, am much slower than they are as to prevent causing myself, anyone else, or any_thing_ else any harm.

"Bella hurry up! Let's go!" Alice shouts impatiently. She's bouncing up and down in place. Rose laughs at her.

"Relax Alice, we'll leave soon enough." As I grab the last of my things and shove them in my bag, leaving nothing behind. I close my locker and we leave the school, for the last time ever, together. On our way out we see Edward and Emmet and Jasper. They're the class jack-arses. They think they're so cool just because bimbos like Jessica and Lauren hang themselves all over them. Alice, Rose and I hate them so much! I know we won't miss them once we're gone. As we pass them they glance at us and snicker. Alice and I just glare at them and look away and rose gives them the finger. She's always had an attitude. They look shocked for a sec but by the time they recover we're already gone.

"Nice Rose" I giggle as we turn the corner.

"They had it coming" She says. We all start laughing. Good 'ole Rose. Got to love her.

Alice and Rose are chatting excitingly about our upcoming trip. I smile as I half listen to their conversation. Alice and Rose and I have been best friends forever. Even before we were born! See, our mothers, Renee (mine), Esme (Alice's) and Jody (Rosalie's) had been best friends in high school like us. They remained friends throughout their college years and even after college when they all became pregnant within the same year. Jody had Rosalie first and then I followed a month later and then Alice came 2 months later. We were friends in diapers and then preschool then elementary school and middle school. Now we have just finished our last year of high school and we're still as close as ever. Me, Alice and Rosalie. The trio. The three musketeers (but female). Everyone knew that messing with one of us meant messing with all three of us. I smile. Best friends forever.

My thoughts are interrupted by the Alice's car stopping outside Rosalie's house and Rose saying, "Bella, come on!" Alice laughs at my obliviousness.

"Coming, coming" I smile. I get out of the car and we all head up to Rose's room.

Rosalie's POV

Alice, Bella, and I head upstairs to my room. Bella is being slow as usual but we still love her. Alice is jumping up and down like the excited pixie she is because in a day the three of us are driving cross country to NYC! It took a while to get our parents on board but we did and now we're driving to New York in Alice's Porsche without parents! I'm so excited! I've been packed for days! Alice says she's been packed for weeks! Bella of course hasn't even started packing yet. I sigh. Bella, Bella, Bella. I love her but sometimes I wonder how she gets dressed in the morning. Oh wait. Alice picks out her clothes in the morning. _Oops_.

Once Bella finally catches up we take our designated spots in my room. Bella is on my bed, Alice is perched on my desk and I'm sitting in my beanbag chair. My overflowing suitcase is on my floor filled with enough clothes, make-up, and shoes to last a month, even though our trip is only 2 weeks. 2 days to get to New York, 10 days there and then 2 days to get back. Approximately.

High school is over now and we wanted to go on a trip that would be memorable. Something with just the three of us. Even though next year we're all going to the same college (Dartmouth) we don't know what could happen and we want to enjoy our last bit of teenager-ism while it lasts. Also we _really _want to go to New York. I can't wait!

Alice's POV

NEW YORK! I'm so excited! Just me, Bella, and Rose on the open road and then NEW YORK! Imagine the shopping I could get done there! Oooo Bella needs some new shoes! And a new purse! And Rose should get a new jacket! I can see her walking the streets of New York in a light brown leather jacket with a red leather purse! PERFECT! I'm so excited! Ok breathe Alice, breathe. I better not tell Bella the plans I have for her wardrobe in NYC. She has a shopping phobia. She really pretty of course and she dresses well but that's pretty much because I drive to her house super early to pick out her clothes for her. I'm just glad Rose can pick out her clothes for herself or else I wouldn't have enough time to get ready myself!

Rose is really beautiful. She had long, wavy, blonde hair that is completely natural and she has a killer figure. No wonder she's so popular. She doesn't date though. She's looking for Mr. Right. Just like I am. Sure I've dated a few guys but they were all jerks. Bella's only had like 2 boyfriends but for good reason... Bella's really pretty too. She has medium length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's pretty slim and has a lot of guys drooling after her. Rose and Bella say I'm pretty too but I don't think I'm as pretty as them. I have short black hair I keep in spikes usually and I'm so small my nickname is pixie. I like who I am though. People say I'm really energetic but I don't see it... ;) Well I can't wait to go. We're leaving tomorrow at 8AM. YAY!


	2. The Beginning for the Guys

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 2: The Beginning for the Guys

Edward's POV 

Finally School out! I'm so tired of hearing the teachers teaching us the same things over and over again. Next year I'm going to Dartmouth with my two best friends and I'm going to get out of this small rainy town of Forks. I love it here but I want an adventure, somewhere new.

I grab my stuff from my locker and then go to meet Jasper and Emmet at our meeting spot, the corner that separates the three hallways mine, Jasper's and Emmet's lockers are in. Emmet is bouncing around as usual and Jasper is just smiling as he watches him, not surprised at all. Emmet is usually like that. When I get to our corner the guys greet me.

"Hey Edward" says Jasper.

"Edward! Finally huh? I'm so excited for our trip! I just want to get out of here!" Jasper and I laugh at him. Emmet is like a big child sometimes. We're about to leave and head out when Rosalie, Alice, and Bella walk by us. They're some of the most popular girls in school. Rosalie is a total bad a*s and Alice is just like Emmet personality wise but not in appearance. Emmet is huge and muscular and Alice looks like a pixie. Bella is the shyer and quieter of the three but if you get her mad she has a tongue like a sword. The three of them have been best friends since birth or something like that. Like Jasper, Emmet and I. They also happen to hate our guts which makes annoying them that much more fun.

As they walk by Emmet, Jasper and I smirk at them to piss them off. It works. Alice and Bella glare at us and Rosalie, of course, goes a step farther and gives us the finger. It leaves us a bit shocked for a second but once we recover they're already gone.

"Damn" says Emmet, "She is FINE" We just laugh at him. Even though she treats him like the dirt under her finger nails, Emmet has a sort of respect for Rosalie. She tough, I got to give her that. And Alice seems nice enough. Bella's just fun to annoy. She blushes cherry red all the time. It's pretty funny.

So, we leave the school and head over to my house. Tomorrow we're heading out on a road trip. Me, Jasper and Emmet. Without parents. It's going to be sweet.

Emmet's POV

Damn Rosalie is HOT. She totally gave Edward, Jasper and I the finger as she and her besties walked by. If that girl didn't hate my guts I'd totally ask her out.

We pull up at Edward's house and, as usual, his parents aren't home. We go inside and head up to Edward's room. I take my usual spot on his couch and Jasper takes his spot in the chair while Edward sits on his bed. He has a suitcase open on his bed beside half packed. I can't wait to get out of here and head out to NYC baby! That's right, Edward and Jasper and I convinced our parents to let us take a road trip to celebrate the ending of high school to New York City!

We're leaving tomorrow morning and then staying for 10 days then coming back. So all together that's 14 days. We're driving there in Edward's Volvo. It's the newest out of the 3 of ours'. Our plan is to scope out some hot babes and I guess go to some art show or something that Jasper and Edward want to go to. Geese, sometimes I wonder what planet those guys are from. I want to see a football game. Maybe I can get a cool hat or something to bring home...

Jasper's POV

Wow Rosalie really has guts. I think Emmet has a crush on her. I can't wait to get out of here. Edward and I voted to go to an art show while we're in NYC. Emmet thinks we're crazy but I think some culture might be good for the guy.

While Emmet is flipping through a football magazine and Edward is deciding what CDs to bring with him, I'm thinking of my empty suitcase at home. I still haven't packed yet. I guess I'll just throw something together late tonight. Emmet probably won't start packing until tomorrow like 5 minutes before we leave. He's so disorganised. I'm not surprised though.

I've known Edward and Emmet my whole life. Ever since daycare in diapers. Emmet's the big funny one. Edward is the quiet musical one but he can get pretty menacing when he wants and I'm the quiet shy one I suppose. I don't get involved with many other people besides Edward and Emmet. I know some people like Bella, Alice and Rosalie think I'm a player like Edward and Emmet but really _none _of us are players. All the girls just throw themselves at us. It's really quite pathetic. I've only ever had a few girlfriends. Same with Edward and Emmet. I think Rosalie and Bella and Alice should pull out the stick for a second and maybe they'd see that Edward, Em and I really aren't bad guys. Most of the time anyways. Well we _have _been jack arses to the girls a bit but it's not our fault they're such easy targets. Em especially has a good time pissing them off. It's quite entertaining to watch really. Well once we get to Dartmouth I guess we'll have to find some new entertainment. ;P


	3. Shocking News

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 3: Shocking News

Alice's POV

Finally we are on our way. We get into the car waving goodbye to our parents. Our suitcases are packed, Rosalie and I had to pack Bella's suitcase last night, and in the trunk. We pile into my baby and with waving and shouts of goodbye and be safes from our parents, we pull out of my driveway and head off to New York! I'm driving, Rosalie is in the front seat and Bella is in the back.

Rosalie turns on the radio to the New Hot 89.9 and we start to sing along to _You and Your Hand_ by Pink. We're acting crazy and juvenile but who cares?! Finally we're going! I've been waiting to leave for months! Well not months exactly but you know what I mean.

We drive out of Forks waving goodbye to the trees and the clouds, knowing that it's going to be awhile before we see them again. We pass Seattle and drive until around noon. We stop in a small town called Issaquah for lunch. We decide to eat in a small cafe just off the highway. Mainly because it's the only place not ridden with bugs. Ew.

Rosalie and Bella get cokes and I get an iced tea. They don't let me drink anything with caffeine in it anymore.  Rosalie gets soup and Bella and I get sandwiches. We're just sitting there eating and chatting peacefully when we see Edward, Emmet and Jasper walking into the cafe!

"What are _they_ doing _here_?!" Hisses Rosalie.

"I don't know!" I say in a shouty whisper. Bella hides behind her hair and bows her head.

"Shut up and move before they see us!" She hisses. In a panic we get up and throw out our garbage. We almost make it to the door when Jasper points us out!

Bella's POV

Jasper saw us! Rosalie, Alice and I run out door to our car. We can see Edward looking confused, Jasper looking amused and Emmet laughing his ass off through the window. I have to admit it is a bit funny but Rosalie and Alice are really pissed off.

"Did they follow us?" Alice says.

"Maybe," says Rosalie, "It is a possibility. I mean they do love to piss us off"

"Ya, but," I interject, "Don't you think they looked they looked just as surprised as we were? I mean they didn't even know we could see them through the window so maybe it was just a coincidence that our enemies happened to be at the same cafe as us in a small town like 4 hours from here." Rosalie and Alice looked at me in a way that let me know they were questioning my sanity.

"They definitely must have followed us. I mean really what are the chances they would they go to a place like that coincidently at the same time as us?" Rosalie says giving me a look.

"It was just a suggestion" I mutter.

"Alright enough" Alice says, "It's over and done with and we can just get moving now and forget all about this. No one is following us now so we probably won't see them again on this trip" Alice gives us the "serious" look so me and Rosalie both shut up.

"Good" says Alice, looking like the cat that ate the canary. We turn up the music and continue driving.

Edward's POV

"What were Alice, Bella, and Rosalie doing _here_?" I ask Em and Jasper. They shrug.

"I would say that they were following us but they got here _before_ we did _and_ they're expressions clearly showed they didn't have a clue we were coming here," Emmet chuckles.

"Well whatever, let's just get lunch" Jasper says. We get into line and grab 3 coffees and three sandwiches. We sit and eat them for a bit then hit the road again.

I was driving, Emmet was in the front seat and Jasper was in the back. I put on my favourite music. Debussy. Emmet and Jasper groan.

"Not _this_ again!" Emmet groans.

"This stuff is getting so annoying!" Jasper agrees.

"Well too bad so sad girlies, my car, my music"

They groan again. I chuckle. My favorite song comes on, Claire de Lune. It's so relaxing. This is a good thing especially when I'm dealing with these two knuckle heads.

We pull up to a Tim Hortons on the side of the road a few hours later for a coffee break. I park and we get out and go inside.

Emmet POV

Mmmm... coffee. I buy the drinks this time and turn away from the counter to look for a table. Luckily there's practically no one here because this Tim Hortons is in the middle of nowhere.

I look around when we see Rosalie, Bella, and Alice sitting in a booth, looking over a road map! So they are going someplace. I nudge Edward and Jasper and point at the girls. They smirk. They still haven't seen us yet. We walk over and Edward sits next to Bella on the outside so she can't get out of the booth, I site next to Rosalie so she and Alice can't get out and Jasper sits beside me.

"Well hello girls. Fancy seeing you here" I smirk. Rosalie glowers at me.

"We're having a tea party Emmet" Her voice drips with sarcasm.

"Are you having fun?" I taunt. Rosalie just glares. I lean back away from her a bit. She scares me.

"Go away," says Bella, "We're not bothering you" She glares at us. Edward grins at her.

"We just wanted to be friendly you know. We thought you might need some help with that map"

"Ya right," snorts Alice, "Get lost in the woods" Jasper pretends to look offended.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say" Alice glares at him and boy could she glare. You would think a pixie type creature such as herself would have no glaring abilities whatsoever but when she got angry it was _scary_.

Rosalie tries to push me and Jasper out of the booth. I snort. She gives me the finger. I reach out and pat her on the shoulder.

"It's alright Rose, I know someday you'll admit your true feelings for me" She shoots daggers at me with her eyes.

"And what would those be?" she says through clenched teeth.

"That you're madly in love with me" I state, smiling. It pushes her over the edge.

"Alright get out!" she screeches. She and Alice push against us and Bella tries to move Edward but none of us move.

"We just want to know where you're going" Jasper says innocently.

"None of your business" Alice says.

"We'll move if you tell us" Edward says.

"Fine! We're going to New York! Happy?! Now move!" Bella says angrily. Edward, Jasper and I look at each other, shocked then we burst out laughing.

"You're joking" I say through my laughter.

"No," Rosalie says coldly, "Now move" But we are laughing too hard to move.

"What's so funny?!" Alice asks.

"It's just we're going to NYC too!" Jasper says and then we burst out into more laughter. The girls look at each other shocked.

"No way" says Bella.

"Yes way" says Edward.

"Shit" Rosalie mutters.

"Look we told you where we're going now get out of our way!" says Alice. We get up and let them out.

"Maybe we'll see you later" Edward says smirking. The girls glare at us and stomp out of the Timmies with their map.

**Authors Note: Review please. I also wouldn't mind hearing some theories of what happens next. Do the boys and the girls meet again on the road? Do they meet in NY? Does Emmet get hit by a bus? These are the questions folks! Thanks for reading**

**~The Rainbow of Imagination**


	4. One Room

_Disclaimer: My name is NOT Steohanie Meyer therefore I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunatly )_

Chapter 4: One Room 

Rosalie POV

I can't believe they're going to NY too! Stupid Emmet and Edward and Jasper they think they're so cool and tough and macho when _Alice_ could probably whip their sorry buts! Of course Alice is actually much stronger than she looks. I wish I could just smack those stupid smirks right off of their faces! Especially Emmet, he's the worst of them all! He in particular loves to make me mad! Oh well I'm mad alright! Even Bella, the voice of reason, is pissed off!

Alice drives with steely eyes. Bella sits in the back with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. I sit in the front with Alice with a scowl on my face.

"I can't believe it" says Bella, "Out of all the places in the world they could go they decide to go to NY and at the same time as us too!"

"They must have overheard us talking about or something and decided to follow us. Either that or God hates us" says Alice.

"I think both are probably correct" I say through clenched teeth.

"Look they can't stop at _all_ the places we stop and New York is a big place I'm sure we'll be able to avoid them" says Bella, the voice of reason once more.

"Ya whatever" I grumble, "Stupid Emmet. I wish he would get hit by a bus" **(Authors note: Sorry people of the world but Emmet is NOT getting hit by a bus. We need him in the story :P) **

"Rosalie!" Bella gasps, but I can tell she's trying not to laugh. Alice giggles.

"And maybe Jasper can get hit by a train" she says. I laugh. Bella tries to be the mature one but in the end she caves to our superior immatureness.

"Edward should get hit by an asteroid that falls out of space" she giggles. We all burst out laughing. We spend the next hour or so coming up with things for the boys to get hit by, each one more ridiculous than the last.

Jasper POV

Emmet, Edward and I burst out laughing once the girls left. Their faces were _hilarious_! I have to admit we were shocked too that we were all going to NY at the same time but it's not like we'll see them there. New York's a big place.

They probably think we're following them to New York just to piss them off. Well we aren't although if we were, mission complete! It almost makes me wish we _were_ following them but it really it's just a freaky coincidence.

"Did you see their faces!? It was priceless! Rosalie was so mad I thought fire was going to come out of her nose! And Alice! She looked like she was ready to cast some magic pixie spell that would turn us into toads!" Emmet gasps through his laughter. Making us laugh even harder.

"And Bella looked like she was going into shock!" Edward says. We laugh and laugh and laugh.

Finally we leave the Timmies and get back on the road. We drive for an hour or so and it starts to get dark. We had looked up motels around this area because doing the math we knew we should be around where we are at this time.

We drive to the closest one and park the car. The motel is small but not too shabby. It's made of brick with a painted blue door. It's called the Water Lilly Motel. Stupid name but who cares. We go into the motel and walk to the front desk. We get in line behind a young couple and then guess who walks in the front door? Rosalie, Alice and Bella! Edward nudges us.

"Looks like we're in for another run in. I wonder if they know we're here." They knew. They look around and then head in our direction. They hadn't recognized us yet. Then Alice nudges Bella and Rosalie. They look in our direction and to our surprise they start to laugh!

"What are they laughing at?" Emmet asks. Edward and I shrug.

"They could be laughing at something else" I say.

"But they're staring right at us" Emmet argues. And they are. They walk over and stand behind us in line, still giggling. Emmet starts to get cross. He turns around to face them.

"What are you laughing at?!" He demands. The girls burst out into a new round of giggles. Emmet frowns. I think it's somewhat funny although it is very aggravating that we don't know why they're laughing.

They continue to laugh as we travel up the line. We were starting to get really annoyed.

"Will you please shut up?!" Edward says. The girls fall silent, look at one another and burst out laughing again. We silently fume. Then we get to the front of the line and we find out...

Bella POV

We were having a grand time annoying the guys when they get to the front of the line and the person at the front desk says

"Congratulations you three got the last room." The guys grin at us and we stare at them and the receptionist in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" Rosalie says.

"I'm sorry says the receptionist but we have no more rooms available. If these gentlemen would allow you to you could stay with them." We look at her then we look at the guys then back to her again.

"You're joking right?" Rosalie repeats. Their smirks become even bigger.

"Well I guess we'll just drive on and find somewhere else then. Goodnight" Alice says. We turn to leave when Edward grabs my arm.

"Hey wait a minute, the next hotel is 3 hours away and it's already 10PM. You girls can stay with us if you want" Edward smirks at me. I glare at him with all the anger I can muster.

"No way," Alice says, "We'll be alright. Thanks for the offer though. Let's go guys"

We turn to leave and I can still feel the guys grinning behind us. We get to the door when we see that it's pouring rain outside! It's so dense that I can barely see out the door!

"Oh no" I groan. We turn around slowly towards the guys. Edward is smirking at us and Emmet and Jasper are trying to hold back their laughter. Rosalie speaks first, "Alright fine but we get the beds and you guys get the couch got it?" The guys nod, grinning in triumph.

Rose, Alice and I dash out to the car as fast as we can go and grab our bags, because we stupidly hadn't thought to bring them in with us in the first place because it hadn't been raining when we arrived! Once we got back into the motel we were soaked which didn't really help our moods that much. My hair clung to my face and neck, as did Rosalie's and Alice's usually spiky hair was straight down coming to just below her shoulders. We glowered at the guys as the receptionist gave them keys. It was going to be a long night.

Edwards POV

So Bella, Rosalie and Alice were going to be sharing a room with us for the night. We could tell they were really pissed off. Also they had forgotten their bags in their car so they had to run out in the pouring rain to get them. When they got back they were soaked. Bella's brown hair clung to her face and neck and actually made her look even more sexy. Wait what! Did I just think that? No I didn't. Definitely not.

Anyways Emmet, Jasper and I found the whole situation hilarious. The girls glower at us as we walk to our room. Jasper opens the door and we see a small room with a pullout couch, a queen sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it and to the right there is a door that leads to a small bathroom. It was pretty ugly but it was fine for one night.

We lug out suitcases into the room and set them down. The girls had already claimed the bed so they got that and Emmet, Jasper and I would have to share the pullout couch. Needless to say it was going to be a tight fit.

I could tell their moods lightened up a bit when they saw the small, lumpy pullout couch we had to share.

"You girls can go change in the bathroom while we change out here" Jasper says. The girls nod and glare at us then head to the bathroom together to change. Being guys we don't really have pyjamas so we take off our shirts and our pants and sleep in our boxers.

"Ok so I get the left, Edward gets the right and Jasper, you're in the middle" Emmet says.

"Why am I in the middle?," Jasper protests, "Why not Edward?"

"Because you're the smallest dumb ass now be quiet." I hear a muffled giggle coming from the bathroom. The girls must have heard us.

"What are you girls doing in there? Eachother?" I tease.

"Edward!" I hear Bella yell. The three girls stumble out of the bathroom ready for bed. Alice is wearing pink pyjama shorts and a red tank top, Rosalie is wearing red pyjama shorts and a black tank top and Bella is wearing black pyjama shorts and a blue tank top. I'm sensing a theme.

"Took you long enough" Emmet says.

"Oh shut up" Rosalie retorts.

"Yes your highness"

"Oh go screw yourself"

"Only if you'll help" Emmet says with a grin.

"Ew!"

Emmet bursts into laughter. I chuckle and I hear Alice and Bella giggle.

"Shut up you guys it's not funny!" Rosalie whines. Alice starts to laugh hysterically,

"Oh yes it is!"

We all start to laugh, minus Rosalie.

"Will you people shut up I'm tired. Go to sleep!" Our laughter slowly dies away and at 11PM at night I finally fall asleep.

**There you go. Sorry that Emmet did not get hit by a bus but I need him in the story :p. Also I would just like to say that many of the reviews I got giving me ideas for future chapters and so forth, were actually ideas that I had thought of myself before hand And I'm very pleased to know that many people are on the same page as me. I hope the story isn't too predictable though. I will write up the next chapter soon. xo**

**~The Rainbow of Imagination**


	5. Insanity Strikes

_Disclaimer: I, the Rainbow of Imagination, do NOT own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I am not that cool._

Chapter 5: Insanity Strikes

Alice POV

I wake up in the morning at 7AM. The only other person awake is Jasper.

"Good morning" I say politely.

"Good morning" He replies. I get up and stretch and Jasper watches me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing I guess I'm just surprised that you're a morning person. I always thought you were more of a night person" He says.

"I'm an all the time person" I say. Jasper chuckles.

"Ya I guess that makes sense"

I smile at him. _He's actually an O.k. guy _I think, _well sometimes anyways. _

"I'm going downstairs to get some coffee, do you want to come?" He asks.

"Um... sure" I say slightly shocked and slightly confused as to why he's being so nice to me. I must have a confused expression on because Jasper asks me what wrong.

"Well it's just... no offense but... I always thought you were a jerk" I say. He chuckles. "Really? Never would have guessed with all the death glares you kept giving me" He says. I laugh.

"Sorry about that but you were kind of being an ass hole you know. And you realize that once everyone else wakes up I'll probably go back to hating you again" I say a sad smile on my face.

"Ya I know," He says with the same look on his face, "So you wanna get some coffee or what?" I laugh.

"You bet, let's go before Bella or Rose wake up, they don't let me have caffeine anymore" He laughs.

"Then maybe I shouldn't let you have any either"

"I will have my coffee and there's nothing you can do to stop me" I say challenging him.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea"

"Well what if I don't let you leave the room? What then?" He says with a grin.

"I'll get by you" I say confidently.

"Ok then," He says walking over to the door and blocking it, "Try."

I walk over to him so I'm standing right in front of him. He's standing in a defensive position. I get into the same position. I look at him searching for weaknesses. He pretty much covers everything but I am much smaller than him so I could get past him even if he only left a small space unguarded. I move slightly to the right and he shifts so he is always right in front of me. I fake lunged to the right then quick as lightning I switch to the left and get behind him. He turns around grabbing my arm and pulled me into him. I stand there a bit dazed, looking up into his face but then I shake myself mentally and before he can pull anything else I swipe my leg and knock his right out from under him. He tries to pull me down but I jump out of the way and open the door.

I take a couple steps out the door then turn back and say "Are you coming? You owe me a coffee"

He grins, gets up and follows me out.

"Wow you totally kicked my ass" he says.

"I know"

Jasper's POV

Wow. Tiny, bubbly, happy little Alice just totally kicked my ass! I'm in shock. I used to take karate and I was pretty good but she totally beat me and first thing in the morning too! I am incredibly impressed.

As we head downstairs to get coffee I say,

"Hey Alice?"

"Ya?"

"How did you do that? I mean you totally beat me and I took karate for 3 years! And it looked like it didn't even take any effort! You might as well have been dancing around me!" Alice giggled.

"I took karate for a year and dance for 2. I've always been pretty graceful and my small size helps me to dodge blows while hitting my opponent. You know, you were actually a very good opponent. Usually I can take people down in a matter of seconds but you got me a couple of times too" she says. I can't believe two things. One, that she beat me so easily and two, that she claims I was one of her harder opponents! Damn what is she? A ninja?

"Alice, do you think you could help me train a bit? Maybe one day I'll be able to beat you" I say.

"Sure" she replied.

We get to the dining area and grab 6 coffees. Alice is already taking hers in gulps.

"Mmm... coffee" she sighs. I laugh.

"So how long have they been banning you from coffee?"

"About 4 months but it's not just coffee, Bella and Rose won't let me have coke or anything that has caffeine. Aw caffeine my friend how I've missed you" she says taking another sip of her coffee.

"You know Bella and Rosalie are probably going to kill me for giving you coffee" I say.

"Probably," she agrees, "but it's so worth it" she says with as grin. We burst out laughing. Alice is actually really cool. I always thought she was just another pretty, preppy rich girl, but she's actually a funny, bubbly, cute, down to earth girl, who's happy with just having a cup of coffee. I smile at her.

"What?" she says, "do I have a coffee moustache?" she says. I chuckle.

"No I was just thinking"

"About?"

"Well..." I hesitate.

"What is it?" She prompts.

"It's just what will happen when we get back and Rosalie, Bella, and Edward and Emmet will be at each other's throats again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what about us?"

"Oh... right" she says. Alice looks down at her feet. "Well maybe they'll lay off of each other if we ask them too?" she says with a hopeful expression.

"Maybe" I say with a small smile. _But I wouldn't bet on it._

Emmet POV 

I wake up at 8 to find that Jasper is gone and Edward is still asleep. I look over at the girls' bed and I see that Alice is gone too and that Rosalie is awake while Bella is still asleep.

"Morning beautiful" I say to Rosalie with a grin.

"Morning jack ass" she retorts with a glare. She looks around then says, "Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"I don't know. Either they've suddenly become best friends and went out for a walk together to catch the morning's first rays, or they're out somewhere killing each other" I say. Rosalie grins.

"They're killing each other" we say in unison. We both start to laugh then suddenly Rosalie stops laughing and her face is taken over by a mask of cool composure.

"Alright you do that" I say. I wish that girl wasn't so cold. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if a doctor cut her open and found an ice heart in place of where her real one should be.

I get up and put on a shirt and pants. Edward is asleep and Jasper is out somewhere with the pixie so I open my suitcase and take out the book I brought with me, _The Hardy Boys: the Mystery of the Cabin Island_. I'm a sucker for the Hardy Boys.

I lie on my stomach and open to the page I had marked. It's a very good book even though I've already read it. Some people would be surprised to know that I'm reading a book let alone _re_-reading a book, but I read the Hardy Boys all the time. Really that's all I'll read but still they're books.

I lie there reading and I hear Rosalie open the door to the bathroom and come out. I look up briefly then look back down at my book. I hear Rosalie put away her pyjamas and go sit on her bed. I can feel her looking at me.

"Are you seriously reading a _book_?" she asks sounding shocked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am reading a _book," _I reply, "Is that such a surprise?"

"Well yes actually it is" she says. When I don't respond she looks at me.

"Well... what are you reading?" she asks slowly. Her curiosity surprises me but I answer in a blasé voice.

"The Hardy Boys" I say.

"Really?" she asks clearly still not able to grasp the concept that yes I, Emmet, am actually reading a book.

"No Rosalie, I'm actually reading a bikini magazine behind my Hardy Boy's book"

"Oh well that makes more sense" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Yes really" I say. Goodness now I understand where people are coming from when they say "dumb blonde".

"Which one?" she asks.

"_The Mystery of the Cabin Island_. You've probably never heard of it bu-"

"Oh I like that one. Have you read _The Clue in the Embers?"_ she asks me, shocking me to a point where I think I might end up in a coma.

"Um... ya...," I answer hesitantly, "You read the Hardy Boys?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes," she replies slightly smugly, "I have the whole collection at home. _Wow_, _Rosalie Hale reads The Hardy boys. Wait 'till I tell Jasper and Ed about this. _

We start to talk about different Hardy Boy books, first hesitantly then more comfortably as we talk more. All I can think though is; _Wow, Rosalie reads the Hardy Boys._

Bella POV

I wake up to find Rosalie and Emmet sitting on the floor talking about _The Hardy Boys_. I always knew Rosalie had an obsession with them but _Emmet_? I didn't even know he _could_ read.

Then Alice and Jasper walk into the room with 6 cups of coffee. They're talking about some movie or another. Oh no! _Six _cups of coffee?! That means Alice has one too!

"Jasper! You gave her coffee?!?!"

"Yup" he says grinning. Rosalie looks over.

"Oh no! You didn't," She gasps, paling.

"Yes he did! And now I have coffee!" she sings. She starts dancing around the room.

"You are so dead Jasper" I say.

"I figured" he says smiling at us. _Wow this is weird_ I thought, _Alice and Jasper? Rosalie and Emmet? They're getting... along_! I look over at Edward who was awake around the same time as me. He looks as shell shocked as I am.

_Weird_ I mouth to him. He nods. I guess that'll teach us not to sleep in when your friends and your enemies go insane.


	6. Brainwashing, Aliens, and Evil Plots

_Disclaimer: I, the rainbow of imagination, do admit to NOT being the author of Twilight. Therfore all things Twilight do belong to the mighty author herself, Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 6: Brainwashing, Aliens and Evil Plots 

Edward POV

I think the world has gone insane. Jasper and Alice are getting along! Rosalie and Emmet too! Bella looks just as confused as me. I motion for her to come over to me. She gets up and walks over to the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask her.

"I have absolutely no idea" she says still staring at our friends, "But I have a theory that while we were sleeping aliens came and brain washed them" I look at her in amusement.

"_Aliens?" _My tone questioning her sanity.

"Well what else do you think could have happened? That in the small amount of time that we were asleep and they were awake they suddenly started _liking _each other by their own free will?" I think for a second. Bella watches me look back and forth between Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmet. Finally I come to a conclusion.

"Aliens it is then" I say. She smiles at me. _Wow she has a pretty smile_, I think. _No, No, bad Edward! She's Bella! _I shake my head a bit to try to clear it. I must be going crazy from seeing Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmet. It's messing with my head.

We continue watching our deranged friends talk with each other for a bit then Bella gets up and drags Rosalie and Alice with her to the bathroom. I look at Emmet and Jasper.

"Ok so would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on here?!" Emmet grins and Jasper smiles.

"Well Rosalie likes the Hardy Boys Edward! And cars! She's actually really cool and not the total ice bitch we thought she was!"

"And Alice totally whipped my but this morning! She's totally kick ass and she's not the total girly girl preppy ditz we thought either!" I just sit there listening to my friends go on about how cool Rosalie and Alice were and I think, _definitely aliens._

Alice POV

Jasper is so cool! He knows Karate and he wants me to teach him! He's not one of those macho "_I'm too cool to get beat up by a girl" _guys. He's really sweet and funny. And Emmet and Rosalie are getting along too! Apparently they both like The Hardy Boys and cars and stuff. Rose says Emmet is just a big pushover. Bella thinks we're both crazy.

"Ok so what's going on?!" she demands. I look at her.

"Jasper is soo sweet! And he isn't embarrassed to get beat by a girl and he even asked me for help with his karate! He's so sweet and funny and nice and cute..." I trail off.

"And Emmet is actually really nice and funny and he's SO hot! I mean did you see his muscles! And he likes cars!"

"Alright!" Bella interrupts, "So you guys like them?" she asks disbelief coloring her voice. I look down sheepish.

"Well maybe we could all be friends?" I ask. Bella just stares at me like I have three heads.

"And if they turn out to be total jerks in the end we can beat them up and you can tell us "I told you so" for the rest of our lives!" Bella thinks for a moment.

"Well alright but don't expect me to get along with Edward! I won't you know! I'm not as boy crazy as you two" She gives us stern looks but we can tell she's trying not to smile.

"Oh thank you!" I squeal. I jump up and down, clapping my hands. Bella smiles and Rose and I hug her. We leave the bathroom and I skip over to Jasper. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about our friends after all" I say.

"Ya, but Edward refuses to all of the sudden become best friends with Bella just because Emmet and I are getting along with you and Rosalie" he smiles.

"Bella says the same thing" I grin. Jasper pats my hand and my skin tingles.

"Don't worry about it. If Rosalie and Emmet can get along then I'll bet in the end Edward and Bella will too"

"Yes, but Rosalie is boy-crazy and Emmet is girl-crazy. Edward and Bella are just stubborn" I argue. Bella is one of the most stubborn people I know.

"Don't worry it'll work out" He says. _Hmm... Well it will if I have something to do about it. _I smile deviously.

"Alice..." Jasper says warily, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing" I say innocently. Jasper just looks at me. I smile bigger. _This is going to be fun._

Jaspers POV

Uh oh. Alice is planning something. I know her well enough to be afraid. I've heard of some of the things she's pulled on Rosalie and Bella! Blind dates, Barbie Bella, pranks! The girl's a menace! But strangely I'm ok with that. Maybe I should warn Bella and Ed though... Nah!

Rosalie POV

"Hey Em" I say seductively. He smirks at me.

"Hey Rose. So do we have your mother's blessing?" he teases.

"Yup" I say. _Gosh he is so hot! "_Bella refuses to be friends with Edward though. For now anyways" I smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I know Alice at all then she's probably planning something right now to get those two together. She obviously has a crush on Jasper, and you obviously have a crush on me so she wants to get the two of them together too" I say with a smirk of my own. Emmet smirks back.

"What makes you think I like you?" he says. I slink up closer to him. I'm only an inch or two away from him.

"Oh so you don't?" I say. Emmet doesn't say anything for a second. I can tell by his expression he's lost his train of thought. I grin. _Checkmate._

"Did I say that Rose?" He says moving closer. My breathing catches and my heart speeds up. _Damn! He used my nickname! Gaar he's so HOT! Focus Rosalie. Focus._

"No, you didn't. So what are you saying _Em_?" _Ha take that! _

"You figure it out" he replies arrogantly. _Back up Rose, just back up. Breathe. Just breathe. God it's only Emmet! Emmet..._

"Hey!" a high pitched, musical voice calls, interrupting my thoughts, "Are you two done undressing each other with your eyes yet? We have to go." Alice. I whip around to face the little pixie.

"Shut up Alice!" I march over to my stuff and away from Emmet. He's still grinning like the idiot he is. _Stupid Emmet with his muscles and charm and Hardy Boys obsession! Stupid pixie Alice with her bad timing and interrupting! And stupid me! Just for being so stupid! _I seethe inside my head.

I pick up my stuff and put it all in my bag. I line it up by the door with Alice's and Bella's.

"There. Happy now Alice?"

"Very" Alice sings as she dances over to me and picks up her bag.

"Come on let's go put them in the car" she says. Bella and I follow suit and pick up our bags. We head out to the car and out them in the trunk. Everything was wet still but the rain had stopped during the night. We head back over to the guys who are putting their stuff in their car. _Let's just get out of here _I think. Unfortunately, is anything ever that easy?

Bella POV

While Alice and Rose talk to Jasper and Emmet, I start to gather my stuff from around the room and put it in my bag. Edward is sitting on his bed watching me and I feel myself blushing.

"What?" I ask him and I turn around and face.

"Nothing" he replies. _Ya, sure, whatever _I think. I pick up my bag and I bring it over near the door of the room. I leave it there then look around at Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet. Alice and Jasper were deep in conversation and Rosalie and Emmet were deep in a battle of words and of who could freak out the other first with their sexual harassment. I laughed. That's Rosalie for you.

I can see out of the corner of my eye that Edward is still looking at me. I turn to face him.

"Will you_ please_ stop staring at me? It's very unnerving" He smiles and I think my pulse speeds up for a second but I pretend it's just because of the fact that people staring at me makes me nervous. Which is actually true in most cases, well all really.

"I'm sorry, I was just watching to see how red you would get. I think you're just about at cherry red now" she smirks. I glare at him. His smirk becomes even more pronounced. _Ugh I wish my glare was as scary as Rosalie's or Alice's. _I glare at him for a few second more than turn away abruptly and take my book out of my bag and start reading. I can feel my face cooling off as I read. _Good old Wuthering Heights. _I can still feel Edward watching me though.

"What!?" I ask in annoyance. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Nothing" he replies innocently. I was about to explode.

"Then stop staring at me please" I said through clenched teeth. He smirked.

"What makes you think I'm staring at you?" he asks. I was ready to hit him.

"Because I can see you! Now will you _please _stop it?!" He holds up his hands in mock defeat and replies,

"No need to bite my head off. Most girls are flattered when a hot guy stares at them" I glare at him. _He thinks he's SO cool just because he's hot and has all the girls hanging off his arm! Well I think he's a pig! He should go die in a hole! _I ranted and raved in my head.

"Well I am not like most girls, and _I _won't hang off of some guy's arm just because he's _cute _even though he is a _complete _and_ total JERK!_" With that I turned away from a gaping Edward and ran into Alice with Rose in tow. We picked up our bags and brought them out to our car.

We walk over to the guys who are putting their stuff in their car.

"Bye Jasper!" Alice chirps, "Maybe we'll see you guys in New York." _I sure hope not. _

"Bye Emmet," Rosalie says flirtingly. She gives him a seductive smile.

"Bye guys" I say, choosing not to single out a _certain _guy like they expect me to. I smile at Jasper and Emmet then glare at Edward. I hear Emmet and Jasper and Alice and Rose snicker. Edward smirks at me. I turn on my heels and walk over to the car. I open the door and sit shotgun.

I wait for a minute or so and then Alice and Rose join me. I glare at them. Rose smirks at me and Alice beams at me in a way that makes me fear for my life. I look back and forth between them.

"What's going on?..." I ask cautiously.

"Nothing" Alice sings. I glare at her. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Rose turn away from us but not before I see her grin.

"Well what have _you _got to say about this, miss Rosalie" She looks me right in the eye.

"Absolutely nothing" she says, not giving away anything but I can see the mischievous glint in her eyes. I look warily back and forth between my two best friends in the world. And I'm scared for my life.

"Let's just go" I say. Maybe it's just paranoia. It would probably get better the farther away we got from _him._ Alice starts the car and we drive off behind the boys, on our merry way again.


	7. Hysterical Laughing and Water Fights

_Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM._

**_I would just like to thank everyone for reading my story. It really means alot to me. So without furthur adu, chapter 7!_**

Chapter 7: Hysterical laughing and Water Fights

Emmett POV

Wow Rose is HOT! I know I say that a lot but it seems every time I see her she just gets even more perfect! Jasper is all googly eyes at Alice the pixie and I know that deep down Edward likes Bella too. Well maybe really, _really _deep down. Either way I saw how he was staring at her, and even though he denies it now I'll bet with a little bit of "pixie" magic they'll be together in no time. ;P

We pull out of the parking lot in front of the girls. Jasper is looking at the map and helping Edward with directions, Edward, of course, is driving and I'm sitting in the back of the Volvo thinking about Rosalie. _I wonder if she'd go out with me. _

"Hey Edward? Jasper?"

"Ya" they answer.

"Do you think if I asked out rose she'd say yes?" Jasper smiles and nods.

"Of course dude. She's definitely into you" Edward looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You do know that Rosalie and Alice for that matter _Jasper _are girls that, only yesterday, hated our guts. And not only that but we thought that it was _funny _that they hated us. I mean we were like rivals. And now you want to ask out one of these girls?! And I'll bet that you want to ask out Alice too, eh Jasper?" Jasper mumbled something unintelligible.

"Well ya," I retorted, "But it's different now. We know what the girls are really like. And don't pretend that you don't feel something for Bella. I saw you staring at her, making googly eyes. I thought I was going to be sick. It was almost as bad as Mr. Googly eyes himself over here" I say pointing towards Jasper with my thumb. Jasper grins at me and Edward glares. I just smile at the both of them. It's fun to be me.

We drive for a bit longer then stop for a quick lunch at a Timmies. The girls' Porsche pulls in behind us. Alice rolls down her window and Jasper rolls down his.

"We'll meet you inside" Alice calls. I can hear Rosalie laughing as Bella groans. I grin as Jasper nods. Edward just glares ahead. I reach around the seat and pat his shoulder.

"Aw cheer up Eddie! You get to see your girlfriend _Bella!_" He smacks away my hand and grumbles,

"She's not my girlfriend" I laugh. This was going to be fun. I was so teaming up with Alice. We park and then head inside. The girls are waiting for us inside the door. I look at Edward then I look at Bella. They were both scowling. _Oh yes this is definitely going to be fun. _

Bella POV

Edward is SO obnoxious! And now Alice and Rosalie are making me eat lunch with him! Well it's not _just_ him, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice will be there too but I can barely stand to be in the same room as the guy! At least I have the satisfaction of knowing that he dislikes me too. Maybe once they see how much we hate each other they'll let us be. We order at the Timmies and pay for our food. We go and sit down at a table for e go and sit down at a table for 6. Rose is beside Emmett and is flirting with him, Alice is with Jasper and they're making googly-eyes at each other _Puke!_ , And I. Of course, am stuck beside Edward. We angle our chairs as far away from each other as possible and eat our food in silence.

Around me my friends talked and goofed off. I actually liked Emmett and Jasper well enough. They were nice guys well Emmett could be a bit annoying sometimes but that's just who he was. And Rose and Alice really liked them; it was only Edward I had a problem with. He was such a jerk and an ass-hole. Once we were finished eating we threw away our garbage and headed out to the cars. We waved goodbye to the boys. Well I waved to Emmett and Jasper and pointedly ignored Edward.

Once we got back in the car Rose and Alice started gushing about Emmett and Jasper. I just smiled and nodded not really listening. Instead I was thinking of ways I could avoid Edward. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice poking me in the arm.

"What?!" I asked annoyed. Alice smiled her little devious pixie smile.

"So what's with you and Edward huh? You know I think you two would make a cute couple" I look at her thinking _I think she's finally snapped. _Rose snorted.

"Way to be subtle Alice" I glared at the two of them.

"Alright look. You guys can moon over Jasper and Emmett all you want. You can flirt with them and date them and make out with them if you want. But there is no way in hell that I am _ever _going to like Edward. Ever! So don't even _think _about trying to get us together! Edward hates me just as much as I hate him so _leave us alone!!_" Alice and Rose look shocked at my outburst for a second then Rosalie starts laughing.

"You... should...have...seen your face!" Rosalie says in between laughter. Alice starts to giggle. I grin but then I say,

"Please guys just leave us alone alright?" Rose and Alice nod grudgingly.

"Oh alright," Alice grumbles, "But I still think you guys would make a cute couple" She pouts and Rose and I start to laugh harder. Alice starts to laugh so hard the car swerves sharply to the right then as Alice corrects herself it swerves to the left.

"Alice!" Rosalie and I shout before we start laughing again. Alice pulls the car over to the side so we can laugh without her crashing the car and killing us. The guys, who were driving behind us, pull up behind us and get out of the car. The three of us are clutching each other in laughter. We don't really know what we're laughing about anymore but we just can't stop.

"Are you girls _CRAZY!_? You could have killed yourselves and us! What are you laughing at?" Emmett demands. We look up at the guys and see Emmett with a stern look on his, Jasper with a worried look on his face although we can see the humour in his eyes, and Edward just looks like he's wondering what planet we're from.

"Emmett!" Rosalie gasps, "Your face is so hilarious! I've never seen you so... serious!" We burst out into new peals of laughter. Emmett smiles briefly.

"What the hell is going on with you girls?" he asks. Alice speaks this time.

"Well, Bella got all mad and we laughed and I swerved and I pulled over and your _faces!_" She starts laughing hysterically again. Emmett starts to laugh as well and Jasper. Edward is trying not to laugh but in the end he succumbs to our awesomeness and chuckles.

Pretty soon we're all clutching onto each other and onto Alice's car and laughing. Edward and I stop laughing first and we smile watching our friends. Alice is hanging onto Jasper and Rosalie is leaning on Emmett.

"Wow" Edward says.

"Definitely" I say. I smile at him and he smiles back. And the crazy thing is that they're _genuine. Oh my goodness. Am I seriously smiling at Edward?? _My eyes widen in shock. Edward chuckles.

"Ya I'm shocked too. I'm surprised we're both still alive." I giggle. He grins and my heart skips a beat but I rule it off as just shock from having a somewhat normal moment with _Edward Cullen. _

Eventually our friends stop laughing. We look around smiling at each other.

"Well that was interesting" Jasper says. We all nod.

"We're insane" says Rosalie.

"And don't you forget it!" says Emmett. We all laugh. We say goodbye to the boys and get back into our separate cars, and I even say goodbye to Edward this time. I can see Emmett and Alice and Rose and Jasper smiling deviously out of the corner of my eye but I choose to ignore them as does Edward. We let the boys pass us this time and they drive ahead of us. Alice nudges me in the side with her pointy elbow.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She grins and giggles.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Alice!" I say, "It's not like that! Besides we weren't even _in _a tree. We were in a car" I say smugly.

"Fine then," she says impishly, "Edward and Bella sitting in a _Car! _Are they naked yes they-"

"Alice!!"

Alice POV

While Bella fumes Rosalie and I laugh at her. She's so sensitive. It's just a joke... for now. _Tee he. _Bella and Edward were getting along for a second there...hmm...

_I wonder what Edward thinks. I'll ask Jasper when we meet up later. _While keeping my eyes on the road I yell back to Rose,

"Text Emmett and tell them to meet us at the Holiday Inn that's in Brington. It's only an hour or so from here"

"How did you even know about a place called _Brington_?" Bella asks.

"It's called a _map. Hello!" _I roll my eyes at her and she rolls her eyes back. Rose just rolls her eyes at the two of us and takes out her cell. A couple of seconds later she says,

"Alright, I just sent the text. I should get one back in a sec." And as she said a couple of moments later we here the ding of a text arriving.

"Hey babe, we'll see you guys there" Rosalie reads. I smirk.

"_Babe?" _

"Shut up" Rose scowls. I giggle. _Rose and Emmet are so cute together_. _Almost as cute as I know Bella and Edward will be_. I smile deviously at Bella. Bella must have seen it because she looks at me warily.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing" I chime. Rosalie laughs. Bella just glares at me. We continue the drive just chatting about what we plan to do once we get to our destination. Rose wants to go to a car show, Bella wants to see a play and go to big bookstore or something and I, of course, want to go _shopping!_ Bella groans. I give her a stern look.

"One day Bella you will _love _shopping, and you will thank me for introducing it to you"

"When pigs fly" she mutters.

"You know Bella you would look even _more _beautiful if you wore make-up" Rosalie says. She is the _master _at make-up. Together we are an awesome team. Bella has shop-a-phobia. Someday she'll join us.

Suddenly one of our favourite songs comes on the radio, you're gonna go far kid by Offspring. We start to sing along.

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against one  
is an art thats hard to teach_

Another clever word  
sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
a mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em' right between the eyes  
Hit em' right between the eyes

when you walk away,  
nothing more to say.  
see the lightning in your eyes  
see em' running for their lives..

_  
_Awesome song! Once the song is over we start to laugh.

"We should definitely form an all girl band!" Rose laughs.

"Definitely!!" I shout. We high five.

We continue like that until we reach Brington. When we get to the hotel we see long enough" Emmett teases.

"Oh shut up Emmett" Rose says as she smacks him on the head.

"Ow!" We laugh.

"Hey Jasper" I say.

"Hey Alice" My heart starts to beat like crazy. I'm sure he can hear it. I get all flustered and smile shyly at him. He smiles back at me and I do something that I never actually do. I blush.

"Oh my goodness, Alice is _blushing!" _Bella exclaims, "I thought I was the only one of us that did that!"

"Shut up!" I yell, "I am not!"

"Are too!" Rosalie sings. I look down at my feet.

"It's alright Alice" Jasper says and he puts his arm around me. I blush even harder.

"I think it's cute" I almost die. _He's SO cute! And nice! And his southern accent! Gosh I must look like a total idiot right now. Just beam me up! _I smile up at him. Everyone laughs.

"Alright, alright, enough laughing at Alice's expense. Can we just check in please?"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist" Rose says. I glare at her. Emmett laughs.

"Let's go" Edward says. We head into the hotel. At the front desk the guys get one room and we get another. They are right beside each other.

"Come on let's get our bags, girls" I say. We head out to my car and grab our small carry-on bags. Just as we're closing the trunk the guys walk over.

"Ready?" Jasper asks.

"Yup!" I smile brightly.

"I'm glad it isn't raining this time" Bella remarks. We all laugh. We head back inside and head up to our rooms.

The rooms are beige with green striped wall paper running along the bottom half of the walls. The carpet was beige and the bedspreads were beige. Hmm am I sensing a _theme _here?

The girls and I put our bags on the floor and go over to the guys' room. We knock on the door and Emmett opens it.

"Well hello ladies long time no see eh?"

"Hi Emmett" Rosalie says alluringly.

"Um...well... ya," Emmett stumbles for words, I smirk, "come on in. We were thinking of going to dinner then going to the pool. You girls wanna come?"

"Sure" I say excitedly. I love swimming! Well I love sun tanning. Swimming is alright too though. Bella loves swimming. Rose is definitely more of the lay on the pool tan and soak up rays kind of person.

We all head down to the hotel dining room and get a table for 6. I order the chicken cordon bleu, Bella gets the lobster, Emmett and Edward get steaks and Jasper gets pasta. Rosalie is on a diet so she only gets a Greek salad. She really isn't like one of those anorexic girls that only eat a carrot a day or something but one rude bitch made a remark on her weight, which is perfectly normal and probably even less than normal, and Rose took it to heart. She mainly eats veggies and fruit now. At least she's eating three healthy meals a day.

Emmett of course starts to tease her with his steak. I can tell Rose wants it bad but she's really intent on staying on this diet. Emmett waves it around her face chanting "you know you want it! You know you want it!" Rosalie snarls at him and the rest of us laugh. Poor Emmett. Rose is definitely not a woman to mess with.

When we finish our food we head back up to our rooms to change into our swim suits. Rose is still fuming about the whole steak thing.

"You know Rose it wouldn't kill you to eat some steak or something every once in a while" Bella says. Rose turns to her and gives her the "Rose glare". As we've so lovingly called it. Bella doesn't even flinch. We've gotten pretty used to it by now.

"Just hurry up so we can go" Rosalie snaps. We stomps into the bathroom to change and once the door locks Bella and I start to giggle.

"Emmett is so gonna regret that" I say. Bella nods laughing.

Once we're all changes we knock on the wall that separates our's and the guys' room.

"We're ready to go!" I shout through the wall.

"Ok meet us in the hallway!" Jasper calls back. My heart thumps. We meet the boys in the hallway wearing our cover-ups and head down to the indoor pool.

Jasper POV

Once at the pool we guys take off our t-shirts and shoes and start to argue with each other who gets to jump off the diving board first. There's no one else at the pool so it's just the 6 of us. Because we're agreeing I don't hear Alice come up behind me.

"Ready to swim?" she says. I jump and turn around. _Wow..._ Alice is wearing a orange and yellow polka dotted bikini. _Damn! Stop staring Jasper just answer her!_

"Ya sure" I reply, ripping my gaze from her and turning towards the pool. I'm just about to jump in when I feel tiny hand push me from behind. I tumble into the pool and come up spluttering.

"What the hell!" I shout. I hear laughter coming from behind me so I turn around and swim to the wall. What shocks me the most is not that I got pushed into the pool because Edward and Em I and are always goofing off, but that Alice is standing at the edge of the pool while Edward and Emmett are at the other side of the pool! Alice pushed me in! She just stands there giggling.

"Gotchya!" she says. I start at her stunned.

"You...but...how?!" I manage to say.

"I'm just awesome like that. And I'm stronger than I look"

"It's true!" Bella shouts from the other side of the pool. They are all laughing at us. Alice grins.

"You really should have been paying more attention" _Oh I'll get you, you little pixie!_

"Oh it's on" I say. And before Alice can run away I grab her arm and pull her in. Alice comes up spluttering like I had and turns to glare at me.

"Why you!" I turn and swim away.

"Come and get me!" I taunt, grinning. She smirks deviously and dives under the water so I can't see her. I look around in confusion. Emmett, Edward, Rose and Bella are just standing there watching, amused. Suddenly I feel a small hand clamp around my ankle in a vice like grip.

"Hey!-"But then I'm pulled under. I can see Alice's little feet and legs under the water. I pull on her leg and I pull her under me in an underwater summersault. We come up gasping for air and grinning like idiots.

"You're so going down!" Alice threatens.

"Are you sure?" I ask smirking. I push her up against the pool wall. She may be strong but I weigh more than she does so when I put all my weight against her she can't escape.

"Surrender!" I cry.

"Never!" Alice says trying to wriggle out of my grasp. I push against her to keep her pinned against the wall and I can't deny how my heart starts to beat like crazy and how my stomach starts to get all nervous when I'm close to her like this.

I look at her face and look into her eyes. She looks back at me unmoving. She's stopped fighting but I still have her pinned against the wall. My breathing hitches as she moves her face closer but then, of course, Emmett lets out a big wolf whistle and everyone else starts cheering and laughing. I sigh and turn to glare at them.

"Do you mind?!" I shout, annoyed that our moment was ruined.

"Not at all" Emmett replies cockily. "Cannonball!" And with that he jumps into the pool with a huge splash. I give a small laugh then turn back to Alice with a small smile. She returns it then, with the element of surprise on her side, pushes me away and pushes my head under the water. The fight begins again.


	8. Hotel Creeps, Payback and New York City

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 8: Hotel Creeps, Payback + New York City

Edward POV

Wow. Bella looked really hot in her bathing suit. I'm not one of those pigs that only look at a girl's body but even I couldn't deny that she was really beautiful. She was wearing a deep blue bikini top with boy cut swimming shorts. I stared at her for a minute when she took off her t-shirt but I quickly looked away before she could notice. Emmett was also staring at Rosalie wearing a red bikini with black polka dots.

"Damn" he whispered to me" I just nodded my head. Alice and Jasper were having a water fight at the other end of the pool. When they were obviously about to kiss, Emmett, being the insensitive jokester we all know he is, wolf whistled and yelled cannonball and jumped into the pool making a huge splash. Jasper was pissed but we all laughed. Eventually their water fight started again and the rest of us splashed around and goofed off. It was actually a lot of fun. Emmett was totally flirting with Rose the whole time. Bella was smiling shyly and floating around. She really is beautiful. _What's going on with me? _I think in my head. I ignore it and we continue having fun until it starts to get dark.

We get out of out the pool and dry off. Emmett is helping Rosalie dry off and she's smiling coyly at him. Alice is smiling shyly at Jasper as he hands her a towel and Bella is just in her own little world as she wraps a towel around herself. _What is she thinking? I wish I could read her mind._ I watch Bella as I throw on my t-shirt. We leave the pool and head back up to our rooms. The girls go into theirs and we go into ours. Once we're changed into our pyjamas we sit down to watch come football. As we're cheering along for the Seahawks Jasper gets a call on his cell.

"Oh hi, Bella? What's going on? Slow down. What? Alice?! What happened to her?! ? Is she alright??? We'll be right there," He hangs up his phone and looks to us with a panicked expression on his face.

"Something's happened to Alice we have to go to their room right now." He says. We run out the door and next door where Rosalie opens the door with a worried look on her face.

"Come in come in! Something's happened to Alice! She's crying and she won't tell us what happened right now"

"Can you tell us what you know?" I ask worriedly.

"She went out to find a vending machine to get some chips. When she didn't come back after 10 minutes we got worried and tried to call her cell but she didn't answer. So we went out to find her. We found her by the vending machine curled up against the wall sobbing and there was an unconscious man laying a few feet away. He looked maybe 25 or so. I'm really worried" Emmett pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright" he whispers to her but I can still hear.

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

"She went to front desk to tell them about the man. She's going to bring someone up here so Alice can tell us what happened"

We walk over to where Alice is curled up on the couch crying. Jasper has his arms around her and is murmuring in her ear. Rose, Emmett, and I sit cautiously beside them waiting for Bella to come back. A couple of minutes later we hear the door open and Bella walks in with a lady from the front desk.

"Alice? Alice honey? Are you alright?" Bella asks her worriedly as she crouches hear Alice. Alice's cries subside a bit. She nods slightly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the woman from the front desk asks. Alice nods again. When she looks up her face is tearstained and it almost breaks my heart. I didn't know Alice very well but she was a very happy, bubbly person and seeing her cry like this was enough to make a sumo-wrestler tear up. Alice takes a few shaky breathes then opens her mouth and in a quiet voice, tells her story.

"Well I went down to a vending machine to get some chips for our movie. I was just digging through my pockets for the change when someone came up behind me. I ignored them thinking they were just waiting for me to finish using the machine. So I found the change and was about to put them in the slot when someone put their hands around my waist and whispered in my ear 'Hey beautiful, wanna come back to my room and have a party?'" Alice cringes and Jasper kisses the top of her head. She takes a few more shaky breathes and continues, "I turned around and pushed him away. 'No thank you' I said. I turned back to the vending machine and put the coins in the slot. I was about to press the button when he put his hands around me again but in a _different_ spot," Alice cringes again. I'm shaking with anger by now and so is Bella, Rose, Emmett and especially Jasper. The hotel lady is just standing there with a shocked and worried expression on her face. Alice's face hardens and her voice takes an angry tone, "I turned around and slapped him. He just came closer. 'Are you drunk?' I asked him. 'Only love drunk' he said. I glared at him and tried to go past him to go back to the room. I was just going to leave the money in the slot and get it later. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. He... he tried to kiss me." She faltered, "I pushed him away and punched him in the face. Then I punched him in the gut and then I kneed him in the crotch and then punched him in the head again. He fell to the ground unconscious." Her tone becomes slightly proud. We all smile slightly. At least he didn't get anything from her except maybe a grope and a whole lot of pain and bruises. The hotel woman just stared.

"I...I'm sorry. We'll send someone out to get him and we'll check him out immediately. You were very brave" the hotel woman pats Alice's arm and then leaves the room. Rosalie and Bella jump on Alice and hug and kiss her.

"We were so worried! Oh my god I'm so glad you ok! I can't believe it! We're so sorry! We won't ever let you go out alone again!" they cry. Alice laughs softly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I scared you guys. I was just really shaken up by that" she says smiling at us apologetically.

"Really it's no problem Alice we were all worried about you" I say. Emmett pats her head.

"Ya we were. I'm glad you beat the guy up. If you aren't satisfied though I can finish him off" Emmett flexes is muscles.

"It's alright Emmett" Alice says smiling at him. She looks at all of us.

"I'm so glad I have such great friends as you guys" She says. We all group hug her. Jasper kisses her cheek. Alice blushes.

"Oh there it is again! You blushed!" Bella says clearly excited she's not the only one who blushes now. Alice has had a rough night" Rosalie says with a smile. Alice begins to protest but I interject before she says anything.

"Come on guys we should go back now" I say. Jasper hesitates.

"Come one you can see her tomorrow morning alright?" Emmett says. Jasper gives Alice a kiss on the cheek and says goodnight to the girls. Emmett gives Rosalie a kiss on the cheek and she grins at him. Bella and I look at each other awkwardly.

"Well goodnight guys" Bella says.

"Night" I reply. The guys and I leave the room. Jasper explodes now that we were safely away from a traumatized Alice and a nervous Bella and Rose.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Alice?! How dare he come onto her like that! I could just..." He clenches his fists. Emmett puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Dude I know you're upset we are too but it's over and done with and Alice is safe. That's the most important thing right?" _Wow Emmett, _I think. That was really deep and sensitive for Emmett.

"I guess you're right man but I still can't help but to think of what could have happened if Alice hadn't been able to defend herself"

"I know I know but she was so there's nothing else we can do" Emmett says, opening the door. I nod in agreement. Jasper sighs.

"I know" he sighs again. We go into our room and open I look at the clock. It's 11:34PM.

"Guys its late why don't we get to sleep and then we can go see the girls tomorrow morning." They agree and we get into bed. I lay awake thinking of what would have happened if it had been Bella who had been in Alice's place. I knew Alice could obviously defend herself and Rosalie could probably fight off one guy but Bella probably would have been defenceless. I shudder at the thought. _Why? _I ask myself. _Well I don't_ _want any of the girls to get hurt. Bella had nothing to do with it except she's more defenceless than the others. _Another voice in my head disagreed though. _I t has everything to do with Bella. _I shook my head. _Go to sleep _I command myself. And I do. Eventually.

Rose POV

Oh. My. God. I can't believe Alice was attacked! What kind of horrible bastard would want to take advantage of little Alice?! I mean I know she's beautiful but it takes a real sick mind to want to take advantage of someone like that. I want to go and find that guy and punch him out but Alice already said Emmett couldn't so I guess that applies to me too.

Bella and I are up half the night talking about the situation and worrying about Alice. She insists she wasn't in shock but we make her eat something and drink something as soon as the guys leave. It's cute to see how protective Jasper was of our little Alice though. I think they would make a cute couple. Oh no! Now I sound like _Alice! _I hope he asks her out. I wonder if Emmett will ask me out. God he is so _HOT! _Ugh. I need a life.

Bella and Edward definitely like each other. They might not know it yet but the rest of us do.

Finally Bella and I get to sleep around midnight. I wake up in the morning to someone poking my ear! I open my eyes extremely annoyed and see Emmett's child like grin.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Time to wake up it's 10AM. You girls are late"

"AAAAH! What?!" I sit upright, "10! Why did no one wake us?!" I glare at Emmett.

"We just did. Listen" He gets quiet but is still grinning. I quiet too so I can hear. I hear nothing and then all of the sudden I hear an Alice like shriek.

"Jasper! What the hell are you doing in here?! How did you get in?!" I was wondering that too. I open my mouth to ask Emmett but he chuckles and puts a finger to my lips.

"There's still one more left" I listen.

"What the hell?! Edward?! How did you even get in here?!" Bella. Emmett bursts out laughing. I glare at him but inside I find it kind of funny as well. Well at least _their_ reactions were funny to me. I get up and stalk out to the living room where Alice and Bella are already standing with their hands on their hips glaring at Jasper and Edward. I join them.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Alice demands. The guys all exchange grins with each other. Obviously finding it amusing that we were pissed off.

"Well you slept in so we woke you up" Edward says.

"Ya but how the hell did you even get in here??" I ask.

"Edward here charmed the lady at the front desk into giving him a key to your room" Emmett says. We all gape at them. Edward grins sheepishly.

"They made me do it" Edward says. Alice opens her mouth and then closes it like five times clearly at a loss for words. She turns to Jasper and glares.

"Don't you think we had enough excitement last night without you 3 breaking into our room and waking us up by poking us!" Jasper's face pales and he takes on a look of remorse.

"Well... it... we... we didn't mean anything by it" he says weakly. I turn to Emmett.

"Did you guys think at all?!"

"Come on Rose you know thinking isn't our strong suit" Emmett pleads with me. I release the full power of the "Rosalie glare" as Alice and Bella call it.

"Obviously" Bella mutters. Edward turns to her.

"Are you mad Bella?" he asks innocently, trying to pacify her before she could get mad. He obviously doesn't know Bella at all.

"Well," she starts, "Last night we were up really late because of the whole _incident_, and then this morning we're woken up by poking and pinching by 3 guys that _broke into our room._ So I would say I'm not in the happiest of moods," Bella finishes with a hard gleam in her eye. _We've taught her well_ I think looking at Alice and wiping a pretend tear from my eye. Alice grins. Bella sees us and rolls her eyes. Edward tries to look repentant but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he's not really. The only one of the guys that seems the _least _bit repentant is Jasper, who is staring at Alice while she tries to look angry. I can see her resolve failing though.

"Ok guys well now that you've so _rudely _woken us up, please leave so we can get dressed" I say pointing to the door. They turn and head to the door.

"See you at breakfast?" Emmett asks hopefully.

"Maybe" I reply with a smirk. _Take that! _He frowns and I close the door, dead bolting it just in case. I could hear them talking outside the door still.

"Way to go Emmett. Ya let's break into their room and wake them up! It'll be _funny!" _I could hear Jasper say.

"It was funny" Edward says. Emmett and Edward chuckle. I hear a hitting sound and two "Ows!" I laugh quietly. I turn to my friends.

"So what do you say to a little pay back girls?"

Emmett POV

Ok so our little prank didn't go quite as planned but the look on Rose's face and the screams of Bella and Alice as well made it totally worth it. Edward thought so too. Jasper was not happy though. I'm sure they'll get over it. Won't they?

Edward, Jasper and I grab a table and sit down waiting for the girls. It's amazing how we went from enemies to sort of friends with them in like only 2 days. Jasper interrupts my thoughts.

"The girls are taking a while getting ready" he comments, "Do you think they're ok?" he asks worriedly. Since last night he's been really nervous leaving the girls alone without one of us with them.

"I'm sure they're fine. I mean what are the chances of one of them getting attacked the day after Alice was?" I ask.

"Well..." Jasper says.

"With Bella with them I'm sure they're chances are higher than usual. And it's not like they're ugly or anything" Edward says adopting Jasper's look of worry. I snort.

"Come one guys I'm sure they're fine I'm mean they're _girls. _They're supposed to take a long time getting ready aren't they? Relax" I roll my eyes. _God, they're worrying like a couple of old ladies. _I sit back and wait for the girls. They try to do the same but I can see them glancing over at the elevator every once in a while.

Finally like 10 minutes later the girls come out of the elevator.

"See I told you they were fine" I say. They roll their eyes but I can see them relax visibly. As the girls get closer and I can see them clearer my mouth drops.

"Holy..." Jasper says. Edward nods. Bella is wearing a short black miniskirt with a dark blue halter top. She's wearing flip flops. Alice is wearing a short pink miniskirt with a strapless white top. I look at Rosalie. _Holy shit! _My mind freezes. Rosalie is wearing a short black miniskirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt. The shirt has cut outs on the sides near her stomach. _Damn she's so hot! _Alice and Rosalie are wearing stilettos but other than that all three girls are wearing similar outfits.

They are smiling and laughing together like the little conspirators they are. We watch them smile flirtingly and wave to guys that stare at them as they walk by. A wave of jealousy surges through me and I watch Rose wink at some guy. _They planned this! _I nudge Jasper. I look at him and can see that he has the same jealous look on his face. Same with Edward.

"Wow they really know how to get payback" Edward says still staring at Bella.

"Oh ya..." Jasper says.

"Come one guys we're stronger than a bunch of girls in short skirts" I say yet still unable to tear my gaze from Rosalie.

"Act natural they're coming" Edward says. We immediately look somewhere other than at the girls. They walk over and sit down.

"Hey guys" Alice says cheerily, too cheerily. Rose and Bella giggle. I breathe a couple of times then turn to Rose.

"Good morning beautiful" I say. I try to sound as normal as possible. I don't think I succeed though because Rose shoots a look at Alice and Bella who giggle.

"Hey Em how's it going?" she grins coyly. I breathe in sharply. _Come one Emmett be a man. _I shoot a look of desperation at Edward and Jasper. They mirror my look. Alice is chatting happily with Bella but periodically shooting Jasper smiles. Bella is playing with her hair while laughing at something Alice says and Edward is going crazy. _He I knew it. He DOES like her! _I smile victoriously for about 3 seconds before Rose starts wiggling her fingers at a random guy that's ogling her from across the room. My smile turns into a frown. I think the whole table sees because the girls start giggling and Jasper and Edward, the traitors, start chuckling. I glare at them. They grin back and shrug. Bella then smiles at a teenage kid staring at her. Edward frowns. I grin at him. _That's what you get. _The girls giggle.

"Come on ladies I have to go check my makeup" Alice says. All three of them get up to leave.

"Why do all three of you need to go to the bathroom at the same time?" Edward asks.

"It's a girl thing Edward" Bella says grinning. The girls get up and head to the washroom arm in arm whispering and giggling to each other.

"They are just plain evil" I complain. Jasper and Edward nod in agreement.

"We do sort of deserve it I suppose" Jasper says. We did break into their room and wake them up"

"Ya but they don't have to go flirting with every guy in sight" Edward says, "I can practically _hear _the dirty thoughts some of those guys are probably thinking right about now" he cringes.

"Ya Emmett, I'm never going along with one of your stupid pranks schemes ever again" Jasper says.

"It's not _my _fault they can't take a joke" I say. Honestly some people have no sense of humour.

"I wonder what evil plan they're concocting in there right now" Edward says.

"Ya is the girl's bathroom some sort of evil plotting room for females or something?" I ask. They shrug.

"Either way I think we should be afraid" Jasper says. We hear some guys talking about the three hot girls that went into the washroom.

"Definitely" I agree.

Alice POV

Bella, Rose and I escape to the bathroom to plot. Our plan was working perfectly. We could almost_ see _the jealousy monster on their backs. Once we are safely inside the walls of the girl's washroom we burst out laughing.

"Oh my God did you see their faces! It was priceless!" Rose squeals.

"I think Emmett was ready to start punching out that guy you were waving at Rose!" Bella says holding her sides.

"Oh ya Bella? I think Edward's head was going to explode! He looked ready to kill!" I gasp. We continue laughing at the guys for a few minutes and then we get down to business.

"Ok so how do you think we should finish them off?" Rose asks, "We need to have them begging for forgiveness."

"Definitely" Bella agrees.

"Hmm... Well I think we should just keep doing what we're doing but maybe turn it up a notch" I say, "Really push them over the limit" Rose and Bella nod.

"Ok here's what we do..."

We exit the washroom ready with our plan.

"They are so gonna get it" Rose whispers. We giggle. We head back over to the table and sit down.

"We're back" I say.

"Did you miss us" says Rose.

"What were you girls doing in there? Having a tea party?" Emmett asks.

"We're _girls _Emmett. It's what we do" Bella says. Almost immediately some guy starts waving to Rosalie from a distance. Then some random teenage kid winks at me from across the room. A guy that is sitting by himself is trying to catch Bella's eye. I look at my girls. _It's payback time. _

Rosalie waves back to the guy and then excuses herself to go talk to him. Emmett is absolutely livid. I wink at Bella. _Perfect. _I send Bella a silent signal to move in. She excuses herself as well and walks over to the loner guy, sits down and starts talking to him. Edward is furious. _My turn. _I get up and skip over to the kid that winked at me. He's probably like 16 but whatever this isn't about him really it's about payback. His eyes widen as he sees that I'm going over to him.

"Hello" I say. He looks like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Hi" he squeaks. _Ew squeaky voice. Oh well. It could be worse. _

"What's your name?" I ask. I'm trying to sound flirty like when Jessica Stanley is all over the guys from school. I guess it works because he looks surprised.

"Umm... Mike"

"Hi Mike I'm Alice" I say cheerily. Only a bit longer now. I give a quick glance to see how Rose and Bella are doing. They seem to be doing fine. I look at the guys. They're all staring at us looking absolutely pissed. _Almost there. _I give a wink to rose and Bella. They wink back.

"So Mike where are you from?" I ask, trying to seem interested. My attention is mainly on the guys though.

"I'm from Hoboken"** (lol Hobo-Ken. Get it? It's actually a real place. You can google it.) **He says, "I'm visiting a friend"

"Interesting" I say. _Not really._

"What about you?" he seems to get less shy as the conversation goes on.

"Forks, Washington" I say, "We're on our way to New York City for a grad road trip" Might as tell the truth it's not like I'll ever see him again.

"We?" he asks suddenly suspicious. I have the urge to say "_Yes me and my boyfriend" _but I decide against it.

"Me and my two best friends"

"Cool. So, Washington? Wow that's across the country. Did you drive the whole way?"

'Ya..." _That's sort of the meaning of the word ROAD TRIP. _I give him a flirtatious smile anyways. I look out of the corner of my eye and see Edward having to restrain Jasper while at the same time restraining himself from the guy that Bella was flirting it up with. Emmett just glares at the poor sucker that Rose is with. She is now playing with his collar looking very sexy. _Any second now. _

Bella looks at me like "What's taking them so long" but I just wink and nod towards the guys. She looks at them briefly and smiles. She looks back at the guy she's talking to. He's absolutely smitten. I grin. The kid Mike is now putting his hand on my arm. _Ew sweaty hands! _I smile though. _Do it for revenge Alice, revenge. _Finally they crack.

Jasper gets up and walks over to me and Mike.

"Alice we have to get breakfast now" he says in between his clenched teeth.

"Alright Jasper" I say. He looks surprised. He was obviously expecting more of a fight but I don't really like Mike anyways. I wave goodbye to Mike who is glaring at Jasper and then head back to the table. Jasper breathes a sigh of relief once we sit down.

"Hard morning?" I tease.

"It's not just me" Jasper says defensively, "Look." I look over to where he is pointing at, Rose. Emmett is successfully scaring off what's his face and drags Rosalie back to the table. Emmett sits down with a thump and grumbles. Rosalie winks at me. We look over to see what's going on with Edward and Bella.

Edward is saying something to Bella and her guy and Bella stands up to leave, but then the guy puts a hand on her shoulder and says something to Edward not letting Bella leave. She shoots me a look. I shrug helplessly. Edward says something else and that he walks towards us, Bella in tow. They get to the table and sit down in their spots. Bella smiles at me and Rose. _Mission accomplished. _They guys grumble and glare while we girls giggle and smile at our success.

After our breakfast is done we leave the dining area with the guys. Mike is staring as we walk out and Bella and Rose's guys are staring as well. I nudge my two partners in crime and giggle. I wave back to Mike and Rose and Bella follow my lead, waving to their guys. Jasper, Em, and Edward notice this and practically drag us out of the room and into the elevator.

Once we were safely inside the elevator with just the six of us Emmett decides to speak.

"Ok what the hell was that?" he asks with an unusual stern Emmett look.

"What was what?" Rose says innocently.

"With the guys?" Jasper adds. Edward nods.

"That my dear friends, was revenge. Girl style. The stand there with their mouths open, staring at us. We break into giggles.

"You should have seen your faces" Bella says.

"Ya it was priceless" Rosalie says in between giggles. The guys are still staring at us.

"Hey that's what you get for breaking into our room" I say. They slowly close their mouths.

"So flirting with those guys was just payback?" Edward asks slowly.

"Duh!" Bella says bursting into another fit of giggles. Edward smiles.

"Well it was a good plan but it didn't work. We weren't jealous at all" Emmett says trying to salvage what was left of their dignity.

"You so were," Rose says, "You guys were practically green!" they scowl. Jasper comes and stands beside me.

"We were weren't we?" he says.

"Jasper!" Emmett groans, "Don't admit defeat!" Jasper smiles.

"Too late. So Alice since you were only flirting with that guy for revenge, do you... like wanna go out on a date? Like once we get to New York I mean" He smiles shyly. I grin. _YESSSS!!!!!!_ I squeal in my head.

"Sure Jasper" I say brightly. He smiles. _OMG Jasper asked me out! He's so sweet! And nice and cute and mysterious and funny..._ I continue this list in my head until we get back to the rooms. The guys go into their room and we into our. I give Jasper a smile before we part and he smiles back. I open the door get inside after Rose and Bella, close the door and we all squeal.

Bella POV

Jasper finally asked Alice out!! I'm so excited! And I know Emmett has _already _asked Rose out but she's playing "hard to get". Once we get into the room we start to squeal. Normally Alice is the squealer but this was a very important event so me and Rose decide we would squeal too.

Alice turns on some music and we start dancing happily and a little crazily. Ok so Rose and Alice dance and I sort of sway. I didn't really want to end up in the hospital or send either of my best friends there either.

Alice and Rose try to teach me to "sexy" dance. To demonstrate they start to grind against each other moving their hips in perfect time with the music. I laugh when they start to act crazy and start dancing really dirty. They pull me into their little crazy grinding circle and try to teach me how to dance. Because Rose is tallest they make me grand dance with her. She puts her hands on my hips and starts to move them in time with mine.

"Rose," I whine, "Can we please stop you _know _I can't dance"

"That's why we're teaching you" Rose says, "Now keep dancing"

Eventually we just do back to crazy dancing and I even join in a bit by jumping around. We start to sing along with _A Praise Chorus _by Jimmy Eat World.

_I wanna always feel like part of this was mine_

_I wanna fall in love tonight!_

We shout the last line.

"We wanna fall inlove tonight!" We burst out laughing and collapse on the couch, Me sitting normally with Rose's feet on my legs and Alice underneath Rose's legs sitting beside me her head on my shoulder. And if anyone asks that's why I love my friends.

We start talking about the swimming from yesterday.

"Did you see Jasper without his shirt on?! Oh My God so hot!" Alice squeals.

"Ya but Emmett...wow. He is definitely hot" Rosalie says.

"Why won't you go out with him then?" I ask. They are pretty cute together.

"Well you know I just want to know that he's ready for a serious relationship. You guys know I don't do the whole date for two months, have sex, and then bail thing" she says. Oh we know. Rose is always looking for a serious relationship. She may not look like the relationship kind of girl but that just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover.

"So what about you Bella?" Alice asks coyly.

"What?" I ask. I do not like where this is going.

"What did you think of Edward yesterday?"

"Umm I dunno" I say with a shrug. _Please just drop the subject Alice. _I plead in my head. Of course she's Alice so she doesn't.

"Oh come on he was pretty cute yesterday" she says. I shrug again.

"Oh really I didn't notice" Lie. I did so notice. I could barely form coherent thoughts the entire time we were swimming. Alice notices and calls me out.

"Liar" she points an accusing finger at me, "You're a horrible liar Bella Swan. Admit it. You like him." Rosalie looks at me with a grin on her face.

"You'd better tell the truth Bella. We'll know if you're lying." I groan. _Do I like him? I mean sure he's hot but he's a jerk right? Ok so he hasn't been acting like a jerk __recently __but does that really mean I like him? ...Yes. Yes it does. _I groan again this time in defeat.

"Yes!" Alice shouts, pumping a tiny fist in the air, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Hey I knew it too!" Rosalie says, fake pouting.

"That's right you did," Alice says, "We knew it! We knew it!" Rose joins in Alice's little victory dance and they dance around the room shouting "We knew it! We knew it!" I just look at them. If anyone asks this is why I hate my friends.

We leave the hotel at about noon. New York is only a few hours' drive from where we are. I'm so excited! New York here we come! We get into our separate cars, girls and guys, and head off to New York.

As we get closer to New York we can see the statue of liberty really far off in the distance.

"Look!" Alice shouts, pointing to it.

"Wow..." We all breathe. It's amazing. Just being here with my best friends and my new friends is making this trip my favourite trip ever! We look around in awe struck silence, and then I get a text on my phone from the guys.

_Wow isn't New York awesome!! We R so going out 2 a club tonight! Can U C the Statue of Liberty??? _

_Emmett _

_Ya we can C it. And don't we have 2 B 21 to go 2 a club???_

_Bella_

_No, not always. What hotel R U guys staying at?_

_Emmett_

"Alice? What hotel are we staying at?" I ask Alice as I look up from my cell.

"Umm... the Hilton. We have reservations starting today at 4PM until we leave."

"Thank you."

"Ask them what hotel they're staying at." Rose says. I nod.

_We're staying at the Hilton. Where R U guys staying?_

_Bella_

_Us 2! Yay! C U there!!_

_Emmett_

I smile. So Emmett.

"They're staying at the Hilton too" I tell my friends.

"Excellent!" Rose says.

"Yay!" shouts Alice, repeating Emmett's words. I laugh. It was going to be fun staying in the same hotel as the guys. _And Edward,_ A little voice in my head said. I shook my head to clear away my thoughts. Even if I did like Edward there was no way he could like me back. I'm just plain old Bella. I'm not as beautiful as my two best friends even if they tell me otherwise all the time. I don't think I'm ugly or anything, I just think I'm normal, average. There's no way a guy like _Edward _could ever like me. He was like a God! We were just meant to stay friends, even if I wanted more.

We arrive at the Hilton and all I can do is gape. I've never even _seen_ a hotel this fancy up close. I mean my family is not poor or anything we're just middle class. We can't really afford to stay at fancy places like this all the time and it's not like Forks had any Hiltons there. Rose and Alice act like it's just another hotel we found on the side of the road. Of course their families are slightly more "well-off" than mine is. I know they've been to a Hilton before. I guess being in New York though was still a big thing for them too so they gaped and stared the same as me. The other people there probably thought we were crazy.

"Can you believe this?! I can't believe we're finally here! This is so exciting!" Alice squeals in typical Alice fashion. Rose laughs.

"This is going to be so much fun." She says totally serious just smiling as she looks at our surroundings. I smile at my best friends. We just stand there in the parking lot looking around us in silence.

All of the sudden someone zaps me in the sides and yells Boo! I scream and whip around.

'What the hell?!?!" Everyone is laughing at me and Edward is standing behind me laughing and looking smug. I glare at him with all the anger I can muster.

"You are so dead" I say staring him down. He cowers in mock fear.

"Ooo I'm so scared" he says, waving his hands in front of his face pretending to be scared. My glare turns into a devious grin.

"Ooo you better watch out Edward. She may not look menacing but she's pretty devious that one. Clever too" Rose says with a smirk at Edward. His face takes on a more frightened look as I start to walk slowly towards him. He backs away slowly as well.

"Bella? You know it's just a joke right? Bella?" he says backing into the car. I reach into my purse and grab my water bottle. _Ha Ha you are so gonna regret that Edward. _

I hide it behind my back and open it with one hand so Edward can't see. I corner him against Alice's car and get up really close to him. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. _Stay cool Bella. Don't blush. It's revenge you can't blush. _

I get close so he can't see my arm reach up behind him. His eyes widen.

"Bella?" I grin. _This is going to be sweat. _I reach my other hand behind him and put my hands on the car so he can't escape. Our friends behind us can see what I'm doing and I can hear them trying not to laugh. I lift the water bottle over his head and lean in close.

"Gotchya" I say then I pour the water bottle over his head and jump back so I don't get wet. He jumps from the shock of the cold water getting poured all over him. I can hear Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper burst out laughing behind me. I run back to them and hide behind Emmett laughing.

"What was that for?" Edward asks seeming slightly annoyed.

"Revenge" I respond simply. _Take that._ While I'm laughing and hiding behind Emmett I can see Edward shaking his wet head like a dog._ God he looks even hotter wet._

"You are so going down Isabella." He threatened.

"Bring it" I tease. I mean what's the worst that can happen.

----------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and I walk into the hotel soaking wet. We're all laughing at each other as we bump into each other on purpose. Some of the hotel staff is watching us warily probably wondering if we're going to cause trouble and the other half is glaring at us for getting the floor all wet.

Here's what happened;

"_You're so going down Isabella." He threatened._

"_Bring it." He runs at me and I'm too slow getting away. He pins me up against another car and shouts,_

"_Jasper! Water bottle!" Jasper reaches into their car and grabs a full water bottle._

"_Jasper!" I shout, "Traitor!" He shrugs, not looking remorseful in the slightest._

"_Sorry" He passes Edward the water bottle and opens it. _

"_Rose! Alice! Help!" My two best friends leap into action and try to wrestle the water bottle away from Edward. _

"_Guys, grab them!" he says. Emmett and Jasper grab Alice and Rose and pin them up to the car next to me._

"_Thanks for trying" I say. We try to wriggle out of the guys' grasps but they're too strong. They grin evilly as we try to escape. _

"_Guys!" Alice whines, "Let us go please!" _

"_Nope" Emmett says popping the "p" at the end. _

"_Ready?" Edward asks with a crooked smile._

"_No!" we shout. Then Edward pours the water bottle on us! He runs it over all three of us at the same time and we shriek. They guys are laughing. Now Edward, Rose, Alice and I are soaking wet. _

_The guys let us go because they're laughing so hard. I look at my friends and we nod communicating in silence. They reach into their bags and grab their water bottles. The open then and dump them on Emmett and Jasper's heads. _

"_Ha!" They laugh. The guys are looking shocked. Then a full water fight breaks loose. In the end we run out of water and stand around in silence not really knowing what to do now. I look at my friends and then I look at myself. They do the same thing. At the same time we all burst out laughing. Alice and I grab onto each other for support and Rose leans on Emmett. Edward is leaning on his car and Jasper is leaning on Alice's. We all just laugh and laugh. _

_Eventually we grab our bags and head into the hotel soaking wet and laughing._

End of flashback.

We walk up to the front desk.

"Hello we booked a room for three? Under Cullen." The woman at the front desk looks flustered as she searches for their information. I would be too if I was surrounded by three really hot guys looking like they had been swimming in their clothes.

She finds their room key and gives it to them.

"Thank you" Edward says, always the gentleman. She looks like she's about to swoon. I roll my eyes and Rose and Alice giggle. We get our room keys too and find out the guys are only down the hall from us!

We girls head upstairs and change out of our wet clothes.

"God did you see that lady? She looked about to pass out!" Alice says with a laugh.

"She's probably telling all the other female workers about the 3 hot guys that just checked in right now" Rose says with a smirk. We laugh. Suddenly we get a knock on the door.

"It's probably the guys" I say.

"Who is it?" Alice sings. We snicker.

"It's us. Open the door" we can hear Emmett say.

"Us who?" Alice asks innocently.

"Oh don't play games with us now open the door or do we need to break in again?" he teases. Alice giggles and opens the door.

"Alright, alright come in if you must" she sighs theatrically.

"Thank you" he says plopping down on the bed.

"So do you guys wanna go out and get some food so we can go?" he asks.

"Go where?" I ask.

"Clubbing. Duh" he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Clubbing?" I ask, "I know you said we should go but come on we're only 18. We can't drink. Most clubs won't even let us in" I point out.

"She's right Emmett" Rose says, "And we've never even been to New York before. Where are we going to find a club that let's in minors?"

"You know most clubs do let in minors. They just make them wear those stupid bracelet things" Alice says.

"Exactly, "Emmett says, "So we're going clubbing. Now let's go out and get some food. I'm starving."

"Shocker" Jasper mutters. Emmett sticks out his tongue at him like a little child.

"Well now that we've established we're going clubbing we need to get ready" Alice says.

"But you just changed" Edward says confused. I roll my eyes. _Here we go..._

"Well now we're getting changed again. If we're going clubbing we need to look the part" Alice says. Rose nods faithfully.

"How long are you going to take? "Emmett whines.

"Oh only," she looks at her watch, "and hour or so."

"And hour!" Emmett exclaims.

"That is an awful long time Alice" Jasper points out.

"Well there are three of us and we need to get ready in _one _bathroom by the way. And Bella can barely dress herself and we need to do hair and makeup." Alice prattles on. Edward gives me a sympathetic look. I pout.

"In other words," I interrupt, "It's Barbie Bella time" I pout. Alice nods and smiles.

"Yes that's exactly it. Now you guys get out of here and don't bother us until an hour is up."

"Fine" Emmett grumbles, "_One hour_ and then we go" he gets up and leaves. Jasper smiles, gives Alice a peck on the cheek and follows Emmett. Edward gives me another sympathetic look and mouths good luck to me before following his two friends. I pout. Alice and Rose turn and smile brightly at me. I take a step backwards.

"Guys don't get too excited. It's just a club" I say.

"Just a club?" Alice says, "This is your chance to impress Edward" Alice says.

"And our first clubbing experience in New York" Rose adds. I take another step back trying to get to the front door. Alice runs to the door before I can do anything and bolts the door. She grabs my hands and pulls them behind my back.

"Rose, grab the hair stuff and the makeup. Bella's going first."

**Hello people of Fanfiction. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I have alot of tihngs going on and someimtes I don't work on it alot. Any imput will be gladly welcomed. I'm starting work on the next chapter right now so I hope it won't take as long. xo**

**~Brie**


	9. Clubbing and Movies

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 9: Clubbing and Movies

Jasper POV

Wow that was some revenge the girls pulled. It was pure torture to watch. I could just see the dirty thoughts in that kid's head about _my _Alice! I do admire how she didn't let the _incident _keep her down though. She's a strong person. That's one of the things I like about her. I can't believe she agreed to go out with me! Alice is one of the coolest people I know. She's funny and hyper and beautiful and fun to be around. She can also be serious and caring though too. She's perfect. While we wait for the girls to get ready I pinch myself repeatedly to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

Me and the guys wait outside the girl's room that is now being used as a beauty salon. We can hear Bella's protests, Alice's squeals and demands and Rosalie's laughter and encouragement. I look at my friends. We're staring at their door like idiots. We probably look like stalkers.

"Damn we are whipped" I say. Em and Edward look at me.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks. He's probably thinking up a thousand different meanings to what I just said. He overanalyses _everything. _I hope Bella will be able to handle him.

"I mean look at us guys. We're standing outside their hotel room like stalkers, waiting for them. I mean we've only been friends with them for like 2 days or something." Edward nods. Emmett laughs.

"Well I guess that's the price you pay for three hot girls. They've got us wrapped around their little fingers don't they?" We laugh.

"You know you'd think that'd be a bad thing" Edward says grinning. "But it's not is it?"

"Nope" I say, "Definitely not."

We wait in silence for a bit longer. I keep looking at my watch. The hours almost up. Suddenly the door opens. Alice is standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. My mouth drops open. _Wow... _She looks amazing. She's wearing a purple mini-dress that is sparkly and his thin spaghetti straps. She's wearing a little make-up and black stilettos. She giggles.

"Like it?" I stand awestruck for a few moments then Emmett nudges me.

"Oh... uh... ya you look... uh great Alice" I manage to stutter out. She giggles again and Edward and Em snicker.

"Now presenting...Rose!" Alice announces. Rose then comes out and joins us in the hallway. This time Emmett is the one that is speechless. I must admit she does look hot. She's wearing a black mini-skirt and a red halter with, shocker, black stilettos. I nudge Emmett and snicker. Rosalie giggles and grins coyly at Emmett. Edward and I share an amused look as Emmett gets a goofy grin on his face.

"Now for the one you've all been waiting for... Bella!" Alice beams proudly as Bella steps out into the hallway shyly. Edward is stunned. Bella look really nice. She's wearing slightly more modest clothing than Alice and Rose and definitely no heels but she still looks pretty. She's wearing a long, dark blue shirt with black leggings and blue ballet flats. She grins when she sees how speechless Edward is. I roll my eyes. _Wow we are pathetic. _

"Edward" I whisper as I nudge him. "Dude." He closes his mouth.

"Uh... you look very nice Bella." He says. Better than me but not by much. Bella blushes and smiles.

"Thank you."

We head out to the cars and decide on going to a French restaurant called _Le Petit Pain. _**(Yes I realize that means the little bread in French but that's all I could come up with) **

"What kind of name is _Le Petit Pain_?" Emmett scoffs as we drive in Edward's Volvo to the restaurant.

"Dude it's just a name," I say from the passenger seat.

"Ya but it's such a lame name," Emmett complained.

"We're only eating there man not living there or anything," Edward rolls his eyes. Emmett opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt before he can speak.

"Dud just shut up. We're almost there." Emmett pouts and sits quietly in the back. Edward grins at me and I shake my head and chuckle. _Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. _

When we get to the restaurant the girls are already there. I can't help but to stare at Alice again. She looks so beautiful. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight. I walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek. I struggle to keep my thoughts clean.

"Hey Alice." I say.

"Hey" she says happily. "Let's go." We head into the restaurant. A waiter with a really fake French accent seats us.

"I ope you vill enjoy ze meal" he says. We nod politely but when he leaves we burst out laughing.

"That was seriously _the worst _fake French accent I've ever heard," Rose says.

"Definitely," I agree. When we get our menus I look at it in disgust. I'm a vegetarian.

"Ugh is there nothing on this menu for vegetarians?!" Alice exclaims in frustration. I look at her in confusion. I'd seen her eat meat.

"You're a vegetarian? Since when?" Emmett snorts.

"Since the Holiday Inn when I saw on the discovery channel what they do to those poor animals," Alice retorts. Bella and Rose roll their eyes.

"Oh ya I remember that," Bella says.

"She wouldn't shut up about it for like an hour. And she only saw like 5 minutes of it," Rosalie says.

"When was this?" Edward asks.

"After swimming and before..." Ah... right the _incident. _My fists clench just thinking about it. Alice notices and puts her tiny hand on mine. My hand instantly relaxes and I twine my fingers with hers.

"So anyways now she's decided to be a vegetarian. I'll bet it'll last a week tops," Rosalie says trying to change the subject from the _incident._

"I'll put money on that. I'm thinking maybe 3 days tops," Emmett says.

"Thanks for the support guys," Alice says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You know Alice," I say turning so I'm facing her, "I'm a vegetarian too."

"Really?" Alice asks smiling, "Maybe you can help me."

"Sure," I say smiling. Under the table I flash a 5 to Emmett. I was giving it about 5 days and I wanted to win some money. Emmett saw and tried to choke back a laugh. Alice glared suspiciously between him and me and I tried to put on my best innocent face. Before she could say anything though, the waiter with the really bad fake accent came by so he could take our orders.

In the end Alice and I just got pasta. Rose got a salad, of course, and Emmett got lobster which he teased Rose and Alice with. Let's just say it is not a good idea to tease women about their food when there's a basket of breadsticks sitting right near them. Emmett probably has bruises all over now. Bella got broccoli and cheese soup and Edward got steak et frites.

We ate for about an hour. We took such a long time because we were laughing too hard to eat. Emmett taunted Rose some more about how succulent the lobster was and how it was absolutely heavenly with butter. Rose looked steaming mad. I know that in elementary school boys tease girls that they like and Emmett does have the mentality of a 9 year old but I think he may be going too far. Rose is not going to agree to go out with him if he keeps being such a jerk. Alice told me that Rose was only turning him down because she was playing hard to get. She's close to cracking though Alice says. Emmett is just making it worse for himself. I would tell him and help him out but I think I'll let him figure it out for himself.

Bella and Edward are talking quietly about music or something and Rose is now snubbing Emmett and he is pleading for forgiveness.

"I definitely see some love connections here don't you think?" Alice says, leaning over towards me so the others can't hear.

"Definitely," I reply, "How much longer until Rose gives in?"

"Probably tonight. She really likes Emmett. Normally she won't go out with anyone. She's looking for someone perfect."

"Well I think they're perfect for each other," I say. And I really believe that. The way they look at each other. Even lusty Emmett really appreciates Rose for her mind and personality not just her body. I suspect the same goes for Rose. "What about Bella and Ed?" I ask in a whisper.

"Well they're more stubborn. Bella has relationship issues and she doesn't see herself clearly. She'll think she's not good enough for him," Alice whispers.

"What happened?" I ask. I always wondered why Bella didn't date. It definitely wasn't from lack of offers.

"Her ex-boyfriend, Jacob, cheated on her with some girl on the reserve. She always blamed herself. She doesn't really trust anyone besides me and Rose anymore," Alice sighs softly and sadly. I pat her knee. My hand tingles.

"Well I know for a fact that Edward likes Bella. He probably thinks he's not good enough for her either," I say.

"Hmm... well once Emmett and Rose get together which should be tonight we can all plan on how to get our two stubborn friends together."

"How do you _know _that they're getting together tonight?" I tease.

"I'm psychic. WoooOOOoooOOO," Alice says in a mystical voice waving her arms around. I laugh. _Gosh I love her. Wait! Did I just think that I LOVE her?!?! I can't! It's only been less than a day since we started going out! Do I love her? I'm not sure... _

I snap out of my dazed thinking when Rosalie throws a roll at Emmett that hits him, bounces off of him and hits Bella.

"Hey!" Bella says. She picks up a roll and tries to hit Emmett but misses and hits me instead.

"Watch it!" I shout. I pick up a roll. I throw it at Bella and it bounces off her head and hits Edward. I laugh. Edward grins and picks up a roll. But instead of aiming it at me he hits Alice instead!

"Hey what was that for!?" Alice exclaims.

"You hadn't been hit yet," Edward says with a grin and a shrug.

"Oh it's on," Alice says. She picks up a piece of her spiral pasta and hits Edward in the face. A full on food fight breaks out. We throw bread, pasta, salad. It's every person for themselves. Finally the waiter comes and breaks it up, almost getting hit by a flying crouton in the process.

"I am going to have to ask you people to leave at once." He says sternly, all traces of the fake French accent gone. We gather our stuff and hold in our laughter until we get outside then we burst out into hysterical laughter.

"God I think the whole restaurant was watching us!" Emmett exclaims.

"Did you see that guys face! It was priceless. And he was so mad he lost his phony French accent!" Bella says.

"Definitely going on my top 5 best food fights list," Edward says. _Defnitely._

Edward POV

Bella looks absolutely stunning tonight. I stare at her as we walk to our cars. _She's beautiful. Does she like me? Maybe I should ask Emmett and Jasper if they've heard anything from Rose and Alice. But that would be admitting to them that I like her. But isn't knowing if she likes me back worth a couple of snide comments from Emmett and some I told you so's? Yes it is. _

Once we are in the car heading to the club I turn to my friends.

"Umm guys I have to ask you something," I say hesitantly.

"Yes?" They say turning to look at me.

"Well I was just wondering if... well Rose or Alice... said anything about..." Jasper interrupts me.

"You want to know if Rose and Alice said anything about Bella liking you?" he says bluntly, grinning.

"Aw our little Eddie has a crush," Emmett says. I cringe.

"Don't call me that. Will you just answer my question?"

"No need to get your panties in a twist Eddie," Emmett says.

"Emmett," I say as a warning.

"Fine, fine, _Edward_. Well Rose says that Bella likes you," he says.

"Alice too. She says that Bella has relationship problems though so she doesn't really date." Jasper says.

"What is it?" I ask, curious.

"Well...," he starts hesitantly, "An old boyfriend of hers, Jacob, cheated on her and it really messed her up." Jasper says with a shake of his head. My fists clench. How could anyone do such a thing to such a sweet, innocent, caring person as Bella? Jasper notices my expression.

"Look dude she's over it but she doesn't really trust the male gender anymore you know?" I understand. It's hard to have your heart broken and then try to trust people with it again. I can wait for her. I can show her that I won't ever hurt her. But how...

Once we got to the club we got into the line. Some of the girls were dressed really, well for lack of a better word skanky. They throw Emmett, Jasper and I what I guess were supposed to be flirty smiles. I cringe. Emmett laughs and smiles back. Rosalie glares at the girls and then Emmett and smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for Rosie?"

"Stop flirting Emmett," Rosalie says with a stern look.

"Yes Rosie," Emmett says with a big grin.

"Don't call me that," Rosalie says with an exasperated sigh. I chuckle. Emmett looks at me and winks. _He's trying to make her jealous so she'll admit she likes him and agree to go out with him. He'd better be careful though. Rosalie is definitely not a woman to trifle with. _

I shoot a look to Jasper. He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head and chuckles. Once we get to the front of the line the bouncer doesn't even ask Emmett, Rose or Jasper for Ids. They look old enough to drink. They wink at us and head inside, waiting for us right inside the door. Alice steps up for inspection. She looks the bouncer straight in the eye and stands tall. Well as tall as Alice can get. He looks appraisingly over her body and then ushers her in without even questioning her age. _So that's how it is..._ I push Bella up next and the force of it causes her to stand up straight. I see the bouncer look over her and I try not to glare at him. Bella looks at the ground and hardly even sees him wave her inside with the others. I give her a push and then follow her soon after, the bouncer not asking identification for me either.

"Well that was easy," Rose says as we join the throng of dancing people. We head over to the bar. None of us guys drink much and I assume the girls don't either so we don't have to worry too much about getting too drunk to drive. Alice pulls Rose and Bella out to dance. They dance to the music and I can see guys watching them. I frown. Emmett and Jasper are frowning too. After the Alice incident we've all been wary of letting the girls go out alone, and in a crowded club like this it's not difficult for some guy to drag one of the girls away and... well, without us noticing.

We watch the girls for awhile. Bella looks amazing. She doesn't even realize how... sexy she is without even trying. Rose has her hand on Bella's hips and they are swaying to the beat. Suddenly a tall guy walks up to the girls and taps Bella on the shoulder. He is saying something and then Bella is shaking her head. Rose and Alice are backing her up but the man keeps talking. Bella shakes her head again, says something and surprisingly points at me. She waves and gives me an apologetic smile. What she's sorry for i have no idea. I wave back hesitantly and the guy looks at me. He nods and I nod back. She says something more to Bella and then walks back into the crowd.

The girls walk over to where we are sitting at the bar and Alice and Rosalie are giggling. Bella is blushing bright red. I give her a confused look. She shakes her head and avoids eye contact, blushing redder still. Alice comes and sits right on Jasper's lap without hesitation. Jasper smiles and puts his arm around her waist. Rosalie goes and sits on Emmett's lap as well, teasingly. He smiles at her, puts his arms around her and whispers something in her ear. Rosalie nods and then kisses him full on the mouth! Alice and Bella exchange a look.

"So I guess you two are a couple now right?" Alice asks.

"Yep," Rosalie says with a smile. Emmett is beaming. _They must really like each other. _Alice squeals and Bella smiles. Unfortunately Bella sits down on the stool next to me. I try to hide my disappointment. There was never any reason to suspect she feels the same way I do but looking around at the two couples sitting beside me I can't help but with Bella was sitting on my lap as well.

Bella turns to look at me and then blushes again and looks away. I'm still confused.

"Bella? What's going on? What happened with that guy?"

"Nothing," Bella mutters. Rose and Alice break out into a fit of giggles. I put my finger under her chin and lift her face to look at me.

"Come one you can tell me," I press. Finally Bella sighs and tells me what happened.

"Well this guy came up and asked me to dance. I didn't want to so I said no. He insisted though. Rose and Alice tried to tell him that my father said I could only come to the club if I promised no boys. He didn't listen though, saying that my dad wasn't here so what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I tried to say, _again _but he still didn't listen. Finally I had to tell him I was with my over protective boyfriend," Bella looks down blushing bright red. I start putting the pieces together. _So that's why she pointed at me. _

"He asked me who my boyfriend was and I sort of told him that you were my boyfriend. He finally listened and left me alone as you can tell. Sorry about that," she mutters the last part. She won't look me in the eye and she's cherry red. Alice and Rose are falling all over themselves laughing. I smile. I lift her head to face me again.

"It's alright Bella, really. I understand," I chuckle, "It is a rather funny situation," Bella looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks," she says. Her smile takes my breath away. I can't help but feel a pang when I think of how I'm only her _pretend _boyfriend for the night. I was willing to wait though. I would wait a thousand years for Bella.

Rose POV 

I'm going out with Emmett! I really like him. He's more than just a pretty face. He's funny and smart (in his own way), he reads Hardy boys, and he's fun to be around. Two down, 1 to go. Bella and Edward are the only ones left that have to get together now. And they will. I know it. Also Alice says they will and I won't ever bet against Alice.

Bella is smiling up at Edward and he's smiling at her too. Bella's blush is starting to fade from the boyfriend incident. That was hilarious! They are so perfect for each other and they obviously like each other. I wish they would just hurry up and get together all ready!

Alice turns to me and motions Emmett and I to follow her and Jasper away from stubborn 1 and stubborn 2. Once we're far away enough that they can't hear us Alice begins.

"So Jasper and I are trying to get Bella and Edward together as you two obviously know," We nod. She continues, "Well now that you two are together and don't have trying to tease the other on your minds as much, we were wondering if you would like to join team matchmaker." I smile. _Team matchmaker. That is so Alice. _

"Hell ya!" Emmett exclaims. He's jumping up and down like a kindergartener that was just given a jumbo pixie stick.

"Excellent!" Alice says, clapping her hands together. "Now what should our strategy be?"

"Well we already know that they like each other, they just think the other is indifferent. So we need to convince them that their feelings are reciprocated," Jasper says. Emmett looks at him like he's speaking Spanish.

"They like each other only they don't know that so we need to tell them that," I translate. Understanding shows on Emmett's face and he gets a huge smile on his face.

"Good plan!" he says. We laugh. _Emmett's such a big doofus. I guess that's why I love him. _I freeze. Oh. My. God. I did NOT just think that. Alice notices my expression and looks at me like _what? _I shake my head at her and mouth "later". I definitely needed some advice from my girls. _Well aren't they going to be shocked, Miss. I'm- looking- for- the –perfect- guy has fallen in love with Emmett. Who up until about 2 days ago we had all hated. _I grin. I look up at my big teddy bear. I just can't help but smile when I think of him. I look at Alice and Jasper. They're staring adoringly at each other. _I'll bet that those two will end up getting married. _I smirk. _Alice is probably already picking out her wedding dress_. Looking at Edward and Bella smiling at each other shyly I remember our mission. I clear my throat and all 3 of my partners in crime look at me.

"We need a way to get them alone together, something that will just scream romantic. Something Edward won't be able to resist using to his advantage. Guys what do you think will work?" Jasper and Emmett grin at each other.

"We think we know," Emmett says, "Ok here's what we do"....

- --- ------ - ------------ --------------- ---------------- ------------

Alice and I are getting Bella reading for her date with Edward, only she doesn't know it's a date. Actually neither does Edward. Here's what happened;

"_Ok here's what we do, we say we're going out as a group but then something comes up and Bella and Edward are left alone together, where we send them needs to be romantic. It's almost guaranteed that Edward will cave and ask her out. And you think Bella will say yes?" _

"_Definitely" Alice nods, "God that's devious. Emmett my friend you are a genius in disguise." Emmett beams proudly unaware that Alice just insulted him as well. When we all start laughing he thinks about what Alice said and says,_

"_Hey!" We all laugh at his expanse some more then head back to Edward and Bella after agreeing to go with Emmett's plan. The two soon-to-be-lovebirds are talking about some weird classical music they both like. They are so meant for each other. Anyways we go home around midnight and say goodnight to the guys. Once we're inside the room we flop down on the couch. I remember my dilemma from earlier. _

"_Umm guys I need to tell you something," I say. _

"_Shoot."_

"_Well I... thinkImightbeinlovewithEmmett," I rush. My friends look at me like I'm crazy then break out into a million watt smiles. _

"_Ohmigosh this is so great! I'll bet you two will get married and have children Oh can I plan your wedding please, please, please!" Alice starts to beg. I laugh._

"_Whoa Alice I never said anything about marriage. Besides you'll probably get married first. I'll bet you've already started planning it," I tease. Alice smiles._

"_Oh My Gosh you have?" Bella asks in amusement. Alice just smiles. _

"_It's never too early to start planning you know." We start laughing. Poor Jasper, I hope he can handle the tiny terror that is Alice. _

"_You two are so lucky you have people to love," Bella sighs. Alice and I share knowing grins. You will too, soon enough my dear Bella. Just you wait. _

_We fill Bella in on our plans for all six of us to hang out tomorrow night. We tell her that Emmett found a new club he wanted to go to. Emmett and Jasper are telling Edward the same story. _

_The next day we go out sightseeing. We go to the statue of liberty and to some museums and we even go to an awesome car show that I wanted to go to. I could tell that only Edward, Emmett and I were into it but I had to go through an hour of looking at paintings by dead guys that look like their dogs painted it so I think I deserved it. _

_Fast forward to that night and we're back to the present. _

"Guys why do have to go to another club? And why do I have to get so dressed up?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella it's always good to look your best," Alice says as she curls Bella's hair.

"Whatever Alice," Bella sighs. I grin. _She'll be thankful once the night is done. _

Alice and I get ready as well but not quite as done up as Bella because our plan is just to stay in the hotel room with Emmett and Jasper and watch movies. We gather in the hallway. I can barely keep my eyes off of Emmett. _He's just so HOT. _I force my mind to focus. We need to be able to pull off our big charade to get Edward and Bella to go on without us. Our plan is that Emmett and I are supposed to get into a "fight". Alice will stay to console me and Jasper for Emmett. We will insist that Edward and Bella go off without us and give them the directions to the "club". Then we watch movies while they get over their fear of rejection and finally get together already.

Alice gives me the signal. It's time.

"Hey Emmett, how do I look?" I say.

"You look nice Rose," Emmett says not very convincingly. He looks away like he's bored. I put my annoyed face on.

"Hey Emmett I'm over here," I say in an annoyed voice.

"Ya sure whatever," He says with a shrug. I frown at him.

"What do you think I'm ugly?" I screech. Alice is trying to hide her smile and Jasper is standing behind her, hiding his face in her hair. Bella and Edward are watching our scene with shock. I had after all admitted to being in love with Emmett just the night before.

"Of course not babe," Emmett says in a bored voice, "No need to get so touchy." He rolls his eyes. _Nice touch. _

"Don't call me babe! Ugh you're such a jerk!" I shout angrily.

"Don't be such a whiny bitch Rosalie," he snaps. Even though I know it's only fake I can't help but feel a bit hurt. Bella gasps.

"Dude," Edward starts.

"Shut up," Emmett says, "I'm going to bed, you guys just go on without me," He goes to his room and shoots me an encouraging smile without Bella and Edward seeing. That makes me feel better. And the looks of pure shock on Edward and Bella's faces prove that our charade was convincing.

I stomp my foot and march into my room without a word. I slam the door and sit on the bed to wait for Alice. I can hear Alice and Jasper convincing them to go on and have a good time and telling them not to worry. I guess they take the bait because Alice comes into the room with a triumphant grin.

"That was a very convincing show," she says, "The guys should be here soon," As soon as she says that we hear a knock on the door. I get up and let the guys in. Emmett sweeps me into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Rosie I felt like such a jerk saying those things even though I didn't mean them and you knew it," He kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"It's alright Emmett." I kiss him back. It feels so... so right. Alice and Jasper start to cheer and whistle. I smile at them and we settle down on the couch to watch some movies. _They_ _better not mess this up_ I think as we dim the lights and settle in for a long night of waiting.

**I am SOO sorry this took so long. I've been pretty busy and having writers block. I'm starting Chapter 10 soon though and I don't think it will take as long. Tell me what you think about this chapter please and any ideas are definitely welcome. xo**

**~Brie**


	10. Romantic Evenings & Smug Schemers

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 10: Romantic Evenings + Smug Schemers

Emmett POV

Sitting on the couch with my Rosie in my arms was absolutely perfect. She's definitely my perfect girl smart, tough, fun and beautiful. Did I mention beautiful? I felt really bad about saying those horrible things to her even if was just an act. I'm glad she understands.

Jasper and Alice are in the chair all snuggled up like bugs in a rug. And Bella and Edward are, hopefully, getting together right about now. If they don't Edward is seriously getting some crap. He better not pull the "Oh she's better than me" crap. And she better not pull the "Oh he's better than me" crap either. We went through a lot of hard work to get those two together so they should to do the nice thing and just go through with our plan!

Anyways, we're watching the "Amityville horror". Alice is so scared and keeps screaming at every little thing. Rose just seems bored.

"Gosh this movie is so fake," she complains.

"No it's not it's awesome Rosie now be quiet or I'll make you be quiet," I threaten with a grin. She smirks challengingly back at me.

"Go ahead and try." I lean in really close to her and whisper,

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She nods still smirking but I can hear her breathing unevenly.

"You get one more chance and I'll have to take drastic measures," I warn her with a smirk. She grins and then begins to open her mouth to make a comment but before she can I crash my lips to hers and silence her. She doesn't even resist. I pull away though and chuckle.

"Ha it worked," I would never miss a chance to gloat. She just smiles. Shakes her head and pulls me in for another kiss. _Damn she's a good kisser. I should have asked her out years ago. _

I smile into her lips. Rosalie giggles.

"Hey can you two keep it down some of us are trying to watch a movie," Alice says with a smirk.

"Please Alice you've been hiding your face practically the whole time," Rose shoots back. Alice laughs. We settle down and turn our attention back to the movie.

Suddenly Alice's cell rings.

"Hello?" We hear muffled speaking. Alice smiles and starts to laugh silently.

"It's Bella," she mouths. We smile. I can hear more muffled speaking.

"Put it on speaker," I say. Alice turns it on speaker and we can hear Bella loud and clear.

"Ok what did you do? Where are we?" We all laugh silently.

"Why Bella don't you know?" Alice asks innocently. She smirks at us.

"Alice why are we at a restaurant? Why do I feel like we've been set up?" Bella's voice takes on an accusatory tone.

"Cause you have," Alice says grinning from ear to ear. "Say hi everybody."

"Hi Bella!" we all shout.

"You guys suck," Edward's voice says. I don't miss the undertone of amusement though.

"No we blow," I say with a grin. Jasper and Edward laugh, Alice and Bella giggle and Rosie smacks my head.

"Ow," I complain.

"That's what you get," she says but I can see her smile. I kiss her quickly.

"So I'm guessing the whole fight between Emmett and Rose was fake then huh?" Bella says.

"Yup," I say.

"You guys are evil, evil people," Edward says.

"Oh just go on have fun on your date," Alice commands.

"But," Bella protests.

"But nothing," Rosalie says.

"Bye now!" Alice says and then hangs up the phone. We all laugh.

"Alice you are so devious," Jasper says.

"Thank you," Alice says proudly, "Now can we watch the movie please?" We watch the rest of the movie. When it's over Alice gets up and takes it out.

"Now it's mine and Alice's turn to pick the movie," Rose says with a devious grin.

"Fine but no chick flicks please," I say.

"We make no promises," Alice says. I groan. Jasper just shakes his head.

"Our girlfriends are evil masterminds," he says.

"You can say that again," I mutter as Alice pops in "Titanic". Alice climbs back onto Jasper's lap.

"Come on it's a good movie don't be such babies," Rose says. I roll my eyes.

"Shh the movie's starting," Alice says already staring at the TV like it was going to grow legs and walk away. I pout and look at the screen. The old lady is just discovering that they found her drawing. Whoop-de-doo.

The movie goes on and as it gets to the part when the ship is sinking and Rose and Jack are saving each other and bla bla bla, _my_ Rose and Alice are crying. Jasper is smiling down at his crying little pixie and I just roll my eyes. Rose hits my arm.

"It's a beautiful story. If we were on a ship and it was sinking wouldn't you save me?"

"Of course I would Rose, but there's no need to be so dramatic about it," Rose just rolls her eyes are continues crying at the screen. I roll my eyes again _Chicks. I wonder how Bella and Edward's date is going_...

Bella POV

"I can't believe Emmett and Rose had a fight," I say to Edward as we're driving to the club Alice and Jasper had given us directions too.

"I know, I hope they can work it out. Emmett was being a real jerk," he replies keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ya but Rose can be a _bit _touchy sometimes. I'm sure they'll work it out though especially considering she's in-" I stop just in time. I'm pretty sure Rose would kill me if I told Edward that she's in love with Emmett. Well at least she's _supposedly _in love with him.

"In what?" he asks. I bite my lip and shake my head. He looks at me for a brief second to pout.

"Aw come on please tell me. I won't tell," he continues pouting.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I command, avoiding the subject, although the fact that he's not watching the road does freak me out. My father is a policeman. I've learned to abide by the rules, well at least I try to.

"Not until you tell me," he says childishly still pouting. _Ugh his pout is so cute. Oh well if Rose finds out I can say that he threatened me. _

"Fine but watch the road!" he turns his eyes back to the road, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Ok so tell me," he demands. I sigh.

"Alright well Rose told me and Alice that she was... in love... with Emmett," I say. _I'm so dead. _Edward looks shocked.

"Really? That's good," he says. His expression turns from shocked to a big grin.

"Well ya I guess but what do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well I'm pretty sure Emmett loves her back. He hasn't actually said it yet but I'm sure he will soon. Well once they get over this fight," he says his smile turning into a frown. I suddenly had the strong desire to turn his frown upside down. And yes I know that's so corny.

"Well do you think Jasper and Alice have said it yet? I mean it's obvious looking at them but have they _said _it?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure. And your right it is pretty obvious," he says with a grin. I smile. _There, mission accomplished. _

The rest of the ride we talk about random things. I learn a lot about him. Like the fact that he actually doesn't like girls like Lauren and Jessica back home. I let myself get a bit hopeful. Finally we reach our destination, although it isn't quite what we expect. The outside is a small building with a rose garden and a sign that says _The Rose Garden Bistro. _We get out of car.

"This is so not a club," Edward says.

"Thank you captain obvious," I reply. Sarcasm, it's my weakness.

"Why does this smell strongly of our four friends who just happened to have, unfortunately not been able to come," he says.

"They are so evil," I say. I pull my cell phone out of my purse.

"Who are you calling?"

"Alice," I reply. I press the speed dial for her number and listen to it ring. After the third ring she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Alice you are so busted. Edward and I are at our destination and this is not a club," silence on the other end.

"Ok what did you do and where are we?" I demand. I put the phone on speaker so Edward can hear.

"Why Bella don't you know?" Alice asks innocently. I don't buy it for a second.

"Alice why are we at a restaurant? Why do I feel like we've been set up?" I say accusingly.

"Cause you have," Alice says proudly. "Say hi everybody."

"Hi Bella!" I can hear Rose, Jasper and Emmett chorus in the back ground.

"You guys suck," Edward says. He's trying to hide a smile though. I just shake my head.

"No we blow," I can hear Emmett say. Jasper's voice and Edward laugh, Alice's voice and I giggle and I can hear the sound of a hand smacking something hollow.

"Ow," Emmett complains.

"That's what you get," Rose's voice says. _Hmm Emmett's head, well it is hollow. _I grin.

"So I'm guessing the whole fight between Emmett and Rose was fake then huh?" I ask. _That would explain some things._

"Yup," Emmett says. Edward grins but I can't help but notice the relief that shows on his face. I understand I definitely didn't want to have to deal with Emmett and Rose fighting on this trip.

"You guys are evil, evil people," Edward says.

"Oh just go on have fun on your date," Alice commands.

"But," I protests. I don't really mind but I know that if I don't protest Edward would know something was up.

"But nothing," Rosalie says.

"Bye now!" Alice says and then hangs up the phone. I look at the phone in my hand for a second then I put it back in my bag.

"Well I guess they've spoken and now we have to go on this "date"," I say. I put air quotes around the word date. I don't want him thinking that I'm using our friends' plan as an excuse to go on a date with him.

"Or it could be a real date," Edward says shyly. I stare at him in surprise. Not only did he technically just ask me out on a date but he was _shy._ Edward Cullen was _shy. _I wish I had my camera. I guess he takes it the wrong way though because he quickly adds,

"Well only if you want it to be I mean it would just be a friends dinner but you know a date would be fine and our friends you know would kill us for not going through with their plan to set us up and," I cut him off.

"It's fine Edward really, I was just a bit surprised that's all," I give him a reassuring smile. I hope my excitement isn't too obvious. _I'm going on a date with Edward! I'm going on a date with Edward! _The mini Bella inside my head does a little dance. I can feel my face turning red. Edward sees it and smirks. I do the mature thing and stick out my tongue. He chuckles. Gone is shy Edward and back is confident Edward.

We walk into the little restaurant. It's not very busy. Apparently they were expecting us. We get seated at a secluded corner with a reserved sign on the table, Alice's work no doubt. Edward chuckled.

"Is she always this enthusiastic?"

"Oh yes. But you know I'll bet she didn't plan this alone. At least they didn't go too overboard," I say.

"That would have been scary," he says.

"Definitely," I agree. We sit down at the small table and the waitress immediately walks over and hands us the menus.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asks. She says this directly to Edward. I roll my eyes.

"Bella?" I look at Edward. "Are you getting anything to drink?"

"Umm.... I'll have some coffee please," I say, knowing Alice and Rose would kill me if they knew I was ordering coffee on this date. They'd want me to order something like wine.

"You know Alice and Rosalie won't be too happy if you tell them you got coffee," Edward says, voicing my thoughts. I grin deviously.

"I know," Edward grins and orders a coffee too. The waitress smiles "flirtatiously" at Edward one more time then heads into the kitchen.

"God some people have no dignity," I say rolling my eyes.

"Huh?" Edward says.

"Did you see how that waitress looked at you like you were a prize or a piece of meat? It was so obvious," I say. Edward still looks confused. "You didn't notice?" I ask. Maybe it's a girl thing? Or maybe it's just a _me_ thing? _Am I jealous?" _I internally widen my eyes. I've never really been the jealous type. _Does Edward have that much of an effect on me? _Edward grins.

"Jealous?" Dang it's like he can read my mind.

"No," I reply. Lie. I've always been a horrible liar.

"Liar," he says. _Gah stop reading my mind!_ I glare at him.

"I'm not reading your mind your just a very bad liar," My mouth drops open and he chuckles.

"Will you stop that?!" I exclaim. He just laughs. I pout and look at the table.

"Oh don't be mad, I think it's cute that you're jealous. Besides I was jealous of that guy back at the Holiday Inn," he says. I look up and smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"Ya I was, so now we're even," he says with a smile. _Awww! He was jealous! I can't wait to see Alice and Rose and tell them all about this! _I just stare at him grinning like an idiot and then the waitress comes back with our coffees.

"Thank you," Edward says. I thank her too as politely as I can manage while she's gawking at Edward. _Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer! _

"So Bella what would you like to eat?" Edward asks me.

"Umm...," I glance down at the menu and then find something I know will piss off Alice and Rose, "I'll have a cheeseburger please," I say with a grin. I hand the menu to the waitress. Edward chuckles.

"And what can I get you?" she asks Edward, her tone implying that she's not just talking about the food. I roll my eyes. Edward notices and smirks.

"I'll have a cheeseburger too please," he says and winks at me. My heart practically jumps out of my chest. _Get a hold of yourself Bella!_ The waitress takes him menu and with one more "flirtatious" smile she leaves. "They are going to kill us when we get back," Edward says.

"I know," I say with a grin. "They'll probably have heart attacks first though."

"Wow they weren't kidding when they said that you're devious," he says with a crooked grin._ Is he trying to kill me? _

"Only when I want to be. Alice is the true mastermind of our little threesome," I reply, hoping my voice sounds normal.

"What does that make Rosalie then?"

"Well Rose is an evil genius too. Actually if it wasn't for Rose and Alice being so crazy I probably wouldn't have had half of the adventures that we've had," I stare off into space, reminiscing and then I realize that I just trailed off and I blush and look down. I raise my eyes a little from the spot on the table they were fixated on so I can see his face and am surprised to see that he actually looks... _interested. _Like what I say matters to him.

"Well they are crazy. If it weren't for Emmett Jasper and I wouldn't have gotten into as much trouble as we have, and if it weren't for Jasper Emmett and I would probably be in jail by now," he grins. I giggle, that sounds like them alright. We continue talking about anything and everything until the waitress comes back with our cheeseburgers.

"Thank you," we say. My mouth starts to water. _Damn this looks good. _I smile at Edward. He picks up his burger.

"Cheers! To the last meal we will probably ever eat once Rose and Alice find out about it," he grins and I lift my burger and touch mine to Edward's like they were wine glasses.

"Cheers!" We eat our delicious burgers in comfortable silence. Once we're done we wait for the waitress to come around and take our plates.

"That was good," I say.

"Yes it was. Do you think it was good enough to compensate for the tongue lashing we'll get once we get back to the hotel?" Edward says. I pretend to think about it for a few seconds then smile at him.

"Definitely," I say. The waitress comes by and takes our plates.

"Is there anything I can get you for desert?" she says. Edward looks at me. I shrug.

"Can we see the menu?" he says.

"Sure, I also am supposed to tell you a message now from 'The Fantastic Four'." She pulls out a slip of paper. "It says, 'Get dessert and get something you can share. Do it or else you will pay.'" Edward and I laugh. I look at him with a smile.

"Should we?"

"I'm not sure. Is giving up dessert really necessary for annoying them?" I think about it for a second. Idea!

"I have a brilliant idea!" I turn to the waitress. "We won't be needing the menus. Can we have the bill please?"

---- - -------- --------------- ------------ ------------

We walk down the sidewalk with an ice cream cone each. It is almost midnight and we were still able to find an ice cream shop open. They said we had to get dessert right? So we did. Ice cream is dessert. They also said we had to get something we could share. Well for the past ten minutes we had been stealing each other's ice cream cone so technically we were sharing. Edward agreed it was a brilliant plan.

We spend our walk back to the restaurant parking lot stealing each other's ice cream and talking about more random things in our lives. I tell Edward about how I had tried to take Ballet once and I was so bad that they actually had given us a full refund just to get me to stop going. He laughs so hard he almost drops his ice cream.

He tells me about when he, Emmett and Jasper had been signed up for baseball. The three of them had caused a huge pile up in the middle of the field and 4 players had to go to the hospital. Turns out the fight was about Emmett calling Jasper a wuss so he slugged him and then Edward punched them both for being idiots and it turned into a full out fight. The other players chose sides and starting fighting too. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. I could just see it too, mini Edwards, and Jaspers, and Emmetts fighting over practically nothing at all.

Once we get back to the car I'm disappointed that our date's coming to an end. Edward shares my sentiments. "I don't really want to go back yet. And it's not just because they're going to eat us alive for doing everything we could to break their "rules"." I laugh nervously.

"Ya, same," I agree. An awkward silence follows my words.

"I guess we have to though huh?" Edward finally says.

"Ya I guess so," I say. We get into Edward's car and head back to the hotel. We spend the ride back in comfortable silence. Edward puts on some music that I recognize.

"Claire de Lune?"

"You know Debussy?"

"Only my favourites"

"It's one of my favourites too," he says looking at me. I can feel my face turning red. _H_e _listens to classical music? Wow. _Edward turns his attention back to the road but he moves his hand to hold mine. I feel a shock as our hands connect. My mouth opens in surprise and I glance at our hands. Edward's eyes are wide when he looks at my face. He pulls the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" I ask in confusion.

"Well I know you probably won't want me to driving when I do this." He brings his hand to my cheek then leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. It feels like my whole body is getting a shock now. The kiss deepens. I put my hand to the back of his head and he puts his around my waist. My mouth opens and our tongues dance around each other's. Finally I pull away for air.

"Wow," I breathe. He smiles his crooked smile and my heart melts again.

"Ya," he whispers.

"You were right about pulling over. We'd probably be wrapped around a tree by now if you hadn't," I grin. He strokes my cheek softly.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he whispers.

"Really?" I whisper. He nods.

"You have no idea," he smiles and kisses me softly one more time before pulling back and turning back onto the road. He takes my hand again. The rest of the ride back is silent but my mind is racing. _Omigod Omigod Omigod I just kissed Edward freaking Cullen! We like made out! What does it mean?! Are we dating? Does he even want to date me? I mean just cause he kissed me doesn't mean he wants to date me?! Do I even want to date him? I'm so confused! God he is such a good kisser! _I try to keep my face calm but I can feel myself blushing again. Edward notices too and grins.

"What are you thinking Bella?" he says.

"Nothing," I lie. Edward rolls his eyes.

"Tell me the truth," he demands.

"Just about New York and what we're going to do while we're here and about everyone and stuff," I babble, not making much sense at all.

"Uh huh," he says. I just look away so he can't see my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asks in a worried tone. _Aw he's so sweet. I don't know what to say though. I'm so confused. I know I like him but how does he feel? _

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that's all," I reply. It's sort of the truth.

"I know you better than that," he says. "Do you... regret me kissing you?" he asks hesitantly.

"No! No it's not that," I say. How could he think I regret that? It takes two people to make out.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"It's just... well what are we?" I ask quietly. There I said it.

"What are we? Like do you mean our relationship?" he asks.

"Ya, I mean I don't know how you feel and after our... well I just am so confused," I conclude. I guess that's the perfect word to describe how I feel, confused. After a few moments of silence he says,

"Well how do _you _feel?" I pause for a minute. That's a good question. I've had a hard time with relationships after I was cheated on and I'm not sure if I can trust a boyfriend like I used to. On the other hand Edward just doesn't seem like that type of person at least I hope he's not and I really like him. I know I do. I guess I should just start with that.

"Well I know I... I like you," I finish quietly. I stare at my feet. I wish we weren't in a car that way I could run away. I'm afraid to look at him but I can't help it. I glance at him slightly and see a big grin on his face. What that grin means I don't know. He takes one hand off the wheel and lifts my chin so I'm looking at him.

"I like you too Bella," he says, "I like you very much." I can't believe it. A goofy smile comes on my face.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Really," he says and then he leans in and kisses me again. I kiss him back and smile into his lips. And then the car swerves. We jump apart and Edward grabs the wheel and steadies the car.

"Oops," I say laughing sheepishly, "I guess we should wait until we get back to the hotel for that." He smiles.

"I have a better idea," he says as he, once again pulls the car to the side of the road.

Alice POV

Rose and Emmett are asleep and Titanic has ended. Emmett thought it was stupid that Rose and I were crying but it really is such a beautiful movie! He's just insensitive, unlike my Jasper that didn't make fun of us at all.

Gosh he's so sweet. I wish he would kiss me though. Emmett and Rosalie are sucking face practically all the time and Edward and Bella are probably making out somewhere right now and that's why they're so late, or at least that's what I think, but Jasper is just too much of a gentleman to try anything without being like a gazillion% sure that I'll be ok with it. Which I obviously AM he just doesn't know it. But he will. If he's going to be so slow I'll just kiss him myself. Now that we're past the awkward stage of if he likes me or not I'm feeling much more confident.

Anyways so we're sitting there talking quietly as to not wake up our two little sleeping beauties and the subject of Bella and Edward comes up.

"So how do you think it's going? They're certainly taking their time aren't they?" he whispers.

"Oh they're probably making out somewhere right now. I mean did you see the way they were looking at each other? I thought we were all going to get electrocuted, the electricity between those two is so strong." Jasper laughs.

"Well we'll just have to see when they get back. Of course they probably won't tell us if they were making out will they?"

"No but if Bella comes in blushing and Edward comes in beaming then we'll know." Jasper just smiles and shakes his head.

"You've got everyone figured out don't you Alice?"

"Yup," I say and Jasper smiles. We don't say anything for a minute or so but the silence isn't awkward it's just... silent. And I don't really like any type of silence. I don't know what to say though so I decide to make my move. I lift my chin and gently bring my lips to his. He's a bit surprised at first but then he deepens the kiss and hey I wasn't complaining._ He's such a good kisser and he's so nice and sweet God he's perfect._ Eventually we stop kissing and just look at each other breathing heavily.

"What brought that on?" he says with a smile.

"You were taking too long," I reply and then I kiss him again. Unfortunately at that moment Bella and Edward decide to grace us with their presences.

"Hey guys we're back!" Bella shout-whispers as she and Edward enter the room. Then they notice our situation.

"Oh er- sorry... we'll just... uh go in the other room," Bella stutters. Edward chuckles and guides her out. Before he leaves he winks at us and then he is gone.

"Well that was embarrassing," Jasper says.

"I think it was more awkward," I say, "Now where were we?..."

---- ------------- -------------------- ---------------------- --------------- ---------------

The next morning I wake up in Jasper's arms. _Perfect. _I sigh contently. I can feel Jasper stir and I look up at his face. He opens his eyes, looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning," he whispers. It sends my heart into a frenzy.

"Good morning," I whisper back. I wonder if he feels it like I do?

"Do you wanna go get some coffee?" he asks. _Coffee!! _

"Yes! Let's go before anyone realizes that you're giving me coffee. Again." He laughs and helps me up. We grab our shoes and head downstairs, creeping past our sleeping friends on the couch and the room next door where Edward and Bella are. As we passed the room I realized that I didn't know how their date went. _I'll have to ask her today how it went_

We walk downstairs and walk into the dining room. We get 6 cups of coffee and charge it to our rooms_. _I take a sip of mine.

"Aaah," I sigh.

"Wow you really do love coffee don't you?" Jasper says looking amused. I nod.

"And being deprived of it for so long makes every drop taste like heaven in a cup," Jasper laughs.

"You are a strange one aren't you Alice?" he says jokingly.

"But that's why you love me," I say jokingly not realizing what I had said. Jasper freezes. I look at him confused then I realize what I had said. _That's why you love me. _I said it to Rose and Bella all the time. I didn't even realize how awkward it would be. I mean I knew I loved him. I was sure of it, but I didn't know he if he returned the feelings yet. I knew he would eventually I just knew it, but that didn't mean _he_ did. I try to backtrack.

"I mean... what I meant was..." he cuts me off.

"Alice, it's ok. That is why I love you." He looks me right in the eyes and I know that he's telling the truth. I guess this makes up for me having to kiss him first. I smile.

"I love you too," Jasper breaks out into the most gorgeous smile ever and kisses me deeply. Well as deeply as you can when each of us are holding 3 cups of coffee. He smiles sweetly at me.

"Come on we should get these upstairs," he says. We continue the walk to our rooms in silence but this time it doesn't bother me. After a deep and emotional moment like we just had I allow for a little reflective silent time.

We get to Rose, Bella's and my room and walk in. Bella and Edward have joined Rose and Em, who are awake, on the couch and they're all arguing about who is better, superman or Spiderman. I clear my throat when they don't look up.

"Coffee!" they exclaim. I take mine and try to discreetly sneak away with it so they don't know I have coffee but Bella, the ever observant one, notices and calls me out.

"Alice has coffee!" Rose and Bella look at me with horrified expressions.

"Jasper!" Rose says now glaring at him. "Again!"

"Sorry," Jasper says sheepishly. "She wasn't so bad last time," he says.

"You weren't stuck in a car with her!" Bella argues. I dance over to Bella and pinch her cheek.

"Aw come on Bells don't be such a grumpy umpus," Bella swats my hand away, hides behind Edward, and looks at me like I'm insane.

"See! See what you have unleashed on the unsuspecting world!" she cries.

"Ha ha, if this is Alice on coffee I wonder what drunk Alice would be like," Emmett says grinning mischievously.

"No!" Bella and Rose shout. I laugh. Last time I got drunk I screamed at the top of my lungs while running down the main street in Forks with Bella and Rose chasing behind me. They were so embarrassed Bella was red for a week. Edward grins.

"Aw come on how bad can it be?" he says. I skip around the couch.

"I have coffee, I have coffee!" I sing. Bella looks at Edward like "Do you really want to give alcohol to _that_?" Edward just stares at me.

"Point taken."

We then discuss our plans for the day. We decide just to explore the city. The guys head to their room so they can get ready and then Rose and I pounce on Bella.

"How'd it go?"

"Are you dating?"

"What did you get to eat?"

"Did you follow our desert orders?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"STOP!" Rose and I freeze. "Ok I'll tell you what happened as long as you two promise to shut up!" We nod. "Ok so we went into the restaurant, the waitress flirted horribly with him, we ordered coffee, and cheeseburgers," My mouth pops open when she says that. _Coffee!! Cheeseburgers!! They are so dead!_ Bella giggles at mine and Rose's expressions. "Oh get over it. Anyways we got your note and went out and got some ice cream," I could stay silent no longer.

"You went _out? _And got _ICE CREAM?!_ We said to get something you could share!" Bella smiles smugly.

"We did. We shared our ice cream cones." I just stared at her with my mouth open. "Can I finish the story now? Thank you. So then we got in the car and drove off but then... Well he pulled over and kissed me," she finishes with a small smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Rose and I squeal. Bella covers her ears.

"Thanks for totally deafening me guys!" she says.

"He kissed you?! Did you make out? Are you dating? EEEEEE!" Rose squeals again.

"Ok so yes we made out I guess and I don't know if we're dating. I mean he said he likes me but I'm not sure if we're actually _going out._"

"Well find out!" I shout. "This is crucial information!" Bella rolls her eyes.

"Can I just go get dressed now" she says.

"Wait I have some news," I say. They both look at me expectantly.

"Well this morning Jasper told me he loved me and I said I loved him back!" I can feel a huge smile come on my face. Bella and Rose shriek.

"You guys are perfect together!" Rose says. "I'm not surprised you two are the first ones to use the L word," she giggles. I think I might soon though."

"Umm... about that Rose, I sort of told Edward that you were... in love with Emmett," Bella says warily. Rose's mouth opens in surprise.

"Bella!" she shrieks, "How could you?!!"

'I'm sorry! He made me tell him! He wouldn't look at the road unless I told him! On the bright side he said that he's pretty sure Emmett loves you back," Rose's expression softened a bit.

"Really? He does?"

"I'm positive," Bella says confidently.

"I agree!" I chime in. Rose gets a dreamy look on her face for a second but then snaps back to reality.

"This doesn't mean you're totally off the hook Bella. I will get my revenge," she says with an evil grin. Bella gulps.

"What kind of revenge?"

"You'll see," Rose smiles. Bella groans. I just shake my head.

"Never cross Rose Bella, you know that," Bella just sighs.

"Oh well," she says. "Anyways I'm going to get dressed," she gets up from the couch.

"Oh Bella? Before you go can we just say...," I look at Rose and we communicate silently.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" we say together. Bella rolls her eyes but I can see a smile. Rose and I giggle and Bella goes and gets changed. After she comes out Rose and I get changed in turn and then we knock on the boy's room.

"You guys ready?" I ask. Emmett opens the door.

"Ya we're ready. What the hell were you guys doing in there? We could hear you shrieking and squealing and screaming through the wall." We girls look at each other and start laughing.

"What? What's going on? Wait don't tell me I probably don't want to know," Emmett says. Jasper and Edward come to the door and then we set off. We're all wearing comfortable but stylish clothes (well with the exception of Bella, she wasn't really going for stylish) that we could walk around in all day. We walked out of the hotel and onto the busy New York sidewalk.

"So," Bella says, "Where to first?"

**ok I'm so sorry this took so long. I finished it like 2 days ago but then the document manager was down and then yesturday i didn't get a chance to go on my comp at all but now here it is folks. chapter 10. hope you like it and I'm sooo sorry for the wait. I'll try to be faster next time. xo**

**~Brie**


	11. Disturbing the Peace and Getting Even

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 11: Disturbing the Peace and Getting Even

Jasper POV

I can't believe I told Alice I love her! I'm so glad she feels the same. I can't imagine my life without her anymore. I don't know how I got along before we became friends. She's beautiful, vibrant, funny, energetic, loyal, caring and clever. I just can't stand not being with her. I know Emmett and Edward feel the same. Here's was happened.

_Flashback to the past_

_We leave the girls in their room and go to ours to change. Once we get inside we close the door and Emmett and I corner Edward. _

"_Ok Eddie-boy spill!" Emmett says._

"_About what? And don't call me Eddie-boy," Edward says innocently. _

"_You know what. Tell us about your date!" he says. _

"_Alright," Edward says. We sit down on the bed. "Ok so we got the restaurant and then there was the phone call, as you guys know, then we ate food we knew would piss off Rose and Alice, then we got ice cream then we started to drive home then I pulled over and we made out then we drove some more then we pulled over and made out some more then we got back here and caught Jasper and Alice making out," he smirks at me and I just grin and shrug my shoulders. "Then we went to sleep." He finishes. _

"_Wow Eddie you can even make a date with a hot girl sound boring," Emmett says. Edward smacks him on the back of the head. _

"_Don't call me that," he says. _

"_And Jasper, making out with Alice, very nice," Emmett says._

"_Oh shut up Emmett," I reply. _

"_Well it took you long enough. Let me guess she had to kiss you first?" Edward says teasingly. I just shrug and look down. _

"_Dude!" Emmett says. "Alice has more balls than you do!" he bursts out laughing. Edward's laughing too. _

"_Shut up! I just didn't want to offend her!" they just ignore me completely and keep laughing. I push Emmett off the bed. _

"_Ow!" I chuckle. _

"_Oh Emmett, guess what? I have some news for you about Rose that might be interesting," Emmett jumps up back on the bed. _

"_What is it?!" _

"_Well Bella told me last night that Rose told her and Alice that she's in love with you," Edward says nonchalantly. Emmett freezes. _

"_Emmett? Dude? You still alive?" I ask waving my hand in front of Emmett's eyes. He doesn't even flinch. _

"_I think he had a heart attack," Edward chuckles. Emmett slowly blinks and then turns to face Edward. _

"_Really? She said that?" he asks. Edward nods._

"_Yup According to Bella she did and Bella is a very reliable source. But I wasn't supposed to tell you so you can't let on that you know," Emmett nods still in a daze. _

"_Alright." He says._

"_You too Jasper," he says._

"_I'll do my best," I say. "Oh and guys there's... uh something I wanna tell you." They look at me._

"_What is it?" Edward asks. _

"_Well this morning I sort of told Alice that I... love her and she said the same," They stare at me shell-shocked. _

"_Well I can't say I'm surprised," Edward says. "Bella and I were talking about you two last night and we figured it was only a matter of time."_

"_Ya same dude. Besides you two are so cute!" Emmett puts on a falsetto voice and bats his eyes. Edward practically falls of the bed laughing and I push Emmett off the bed again. _

"_Ow!" We get up and gets dressed. Then we hear noises coming from the other side of the wall. _

"_What's going on?" I ask. Edward moves closer to the wall. _

"_It sounds like shrieking and squealing," he says. _

"_Girls are weird," Emmett says. Edward nods._

"_Amen to that." We hear a knock on the door._

"_I'll get it" Emmett says. Edward and I put our shoes on. I can hear Emmett and the girls. _

"_You guys ready?" Alice asks. _

"_Ya we're ready. What the hell were you guys doing in there? We could hear you shrieking and squealing and screaming through the wall." The girls start laughing. _

"_What? What's going on? Wait don't tell me I probably don't want to know," Emmett says. Edward and I go to the door and we head out to the street. We're all wearing comfortable clothes that we could walk around in all day. Alice and Rose's clothes though are slightly more fashion conscious than the rest of ours. _

"_So," Bella says, "Where to first?"_

Back to the present

We decide to just walk down the street and stop at any place we want. Alice, of course, wants to stop at every clothing or accessory store we see. The guys don't want to but it makes her happy so I force them to go along with it.

Rose and Alice are having a field day finding clothes and shoes, and other things girls like, for themselves and for Bella while Bella is following behind them holding clothes and things they've picked out. Edward, Emmett, and I are following behind the three of them with all the day's purchases. I'm carrying Alice's 6 bags, Emmett is carrying Rosalie's 5, and Edward is carrying 4 for Bella as well, most of which Alice and Rose picked out for her of course.

"Dude, you have to get Alice to stop. This is insanity!" Emmett whispers.

"When you can get Rose to stop I'll get Alice to stop," I say. Emmett sighs.

"We're doomed. Edward do you think Bella could talk to them?" he asks hopefully.

"Sorry Em but Bella warned me that taking them shopping and then asking them to stop, was like asking a vampire to stop sucking blood. Futile." Emmett's head drops.

"We're double doomed! I'm going to die of boredom and of shopping overdose!"

"Oh relax they've got to stop sometime right? They're going to need food eventually," I say somewhat doubtfully. At that moment the girls stop and come up to us.

"We're hungry," Alice announces.

"Can we go eat after we're done here?" Rose says. Bella's face lights up.

"So we're done?" she asks hopefully.

"After this store," Alice says. My mood lightens considerably. All of the sudden Bella starts darting around the store with Alice and Rose.

"Come on guys, hurry up! The sooner we finish the sooner we can stop shopping and go eat!" Bella yells from the other end of the store. I chuckle.

"Wow she really doesn't like shopping," I say. Edward just laughs. Emmett starts bouncing up and down.

"Come on you heard the lady let's move so we can go get some food!" he runs after them. Edward and I follow behind laughing.

Half an hour later, we leave the store with all 6 of us each carrying 3 bags. All together that is _**18 bags**__! _"You girls are insane," Emmett says.

"No they're just shop-a-holics," Edward says.

"I'm not!" Bella protests.

"I know that, I'm talking about your two wacko friends," he says.

"Shopping is fun!" Alice says. "I'll bet heaven is just one big shopping mall," she sighs dreamily.

"Well I'm not as bad as Alice," Rose says. "I enjoy shopping and make-up and stuff but I also like cars. My heaven would be a big mechanic's office," Rose says. Alice gives her a look.

"OK, OK with a shopping mall down the road. How's that?"

"Better," Alice smiles. We all laugh. Alice is hilarious. She's definitely something special. I can't imagine going through life without her. _What about college? What are you going to do then? _The little voice in my head taunts me. The truth is I'd been thinking about that a lot. What was going to happen when we three guys went to Dartmouth? Alice had mentioned that the girls were going to college together but she hadn't said where. I hadn't remembered to ask her where they were going. They didn't even know where we were going. I made a mental note to ask Alice where they were going for college later. Right now we were going to find a place to eat.

As we walk down the streets of New York I look at my 5 friends. So much has changed during this past week. Emmett and I had girlfriends and I'm sure Edward and Bella were just one step away from being officially dating. And just to think that only such a short while ago these girls were considered our enemies. It seems so ridiculous now. Alice notices my staring.

"What's up Jazz?" I shake my head and smile.

"Nothing I was just thinking," I reply.

"About?..." I chuckle. Always so curious.

"Nothing just you guys and New York and college and stuff, that's all," It's the truth pretty much so she takes it and smiles. She's about to say something when Rose shrieks.

"Stop! Let's go in here!" She stops in front of a big, fancy restaurant. She grabs Emmett's and Bella's arms and drags them in. The rest of us follow. The inside of the restaurant is huge and dimly lit, probably for a romantic ambiance. We wait in line for a table. When we finally get seated we get a table in the back right hand corner of the restaurant. We sit down and order some drinks. We all get coffee, even Alice.

"Fine Alice you can have some," Rose sighs after Alice gives her a puppy dog pout. "But if it gets too bad we are so taking away all caffeine privileges forever." Alice squeals and hugs Rose.

"And Jasper if she gets too hyper _you're _going to have to deal with her. It's your fault she's started having coffee again you know," Bella says pointing her finger at me.

"Alright alright," I say. Our coffee comes and Bella, Rose and Edward watch Alice warily as she downs her cup.

"We are so going to regret this," Rose says. Bella just shakes her head and sighs. Emmett laughs.

"Come on guys stop being such party poopers!"

"We are not! We're just being careful. You never know what could happen with Alice," Bella protests.

"I know what that's like," Edward says as he looks pointedly at Emmett.

"What?"

I change the subject to what we're all doing in the fall, hoping to find out where the girls are going for college. "So where are you girls going in the fall?" I ask as nonchalantly as possible.

"Dartmouth," Alice says. "What about you guys?" A huge smile breaks out across the faces of me, Emmett and Edward.

"What is it?" Bella asks.

"Ya you guys look really stupid," Rosalie says. I look at Alice.

"Guess where we're going for college?" I ask. She looks at me for a second then shock and happiness dominate her face.

"No way!" I nod. Bella's and Rose's mouths drop open.

"So all 6 of us are going to Dartmouth?" Rose says. Emmett stands up in the middle of the restaurant, pulls Rose up and twirls her around.

"Hooray!" he shouts. The other people in the restaurant turn and stare and the waiters and waitresses look angry so I pull Emmett back into his seat with rose on his lap.

"I was afraid I was going to have to go to college without you!" he says. Bella and Edward are just staring into each other's eyes, holding hands with big goofy grins on their faces. Alice squeals.

"This is perfect!" she jumps into my lap and crushes her lips to mine. I forget there is anyone else there and kiss her back. _God she is so hot!_ Finally we pull away embarrassed. Our friends are staring at us with smirks on their faces. Then Emmett, being Emmett, starts to cheer.

"Woohoo!" Rose wolf whistles and Bella is laughing so hard that tears are streaming down her face. Edward is laughing too and pats me on the back.

"You know that's the 2nd time I've had to watch you two make out," he says and pulls a disgusted face. I slug him in the shoulder. Finally everyone starts to calm down. I look around and notice that almost everyone in the restaurant is watching us some laughing, some smiling and some glaring at us for disturbing their lunch. Our waiter comes up to our table with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry but you're disturbing the peace here so I'm going to have to ask you 6 to leave,"

"Fine, you restaurant people have no sense of humour," Emmett says and pulls Rose up with him. I lift Alice of my lap and stand up. Edward and Bella are right behind us. I'm trying not to laugh. Once we get outside though, all of us burst into laughter.

"You know this is all your fault, Em, you're the one that started it," Bella says through her laughter.

"What can I say? I'm a master at disturbing the peace," he says and takes a bow.

"You know that's the second time we've been kicked out of a restaurant on this trip," Alice says.

"Ya, pretty soon they're going to be putting up signs saying 'Beware of these people' with our faces on them," Rose giggles. I grab Alice's hand and smile at her. She smiles back. _Could it get any better than this? _

Rose POV

After we got kicked out of that restaurant we had to find somewhere else to eat, so we decided on going back to the hotel by cab and ordering room service. After all that shopping and "disturbing the peace" we were exhausted, even Alice because we were kicked out of the restaurant before we got our coffee. I was waiting to find the right time to tell Emmett I loved him. It's a difficult thing to do you know.

Anyways, back at the hotel we all hang around in room waiting for room service.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Alice asks lazily.

"Sleep," Emmett says.

"No way, no sleeping. I know! Let's play truth or dare!" My head shoots up.

"Um I'll pass," I say. Alice and truth or dare is a dangerous combination, almost as dangerous as her and alcohol.

"Sorry Rose no passing this time," I groan. I mean truth or dare is bad enough when it's just us girls but with guys too? It just spells disaster. Bad memories. Bella gives me a worried look. I give her a helpless shrug. There's nothing we can do now. The guys look confused. Really we need to make a list of all the things we should keep Alice from doing and give it to the guys because they're definitely going to need it.

"What's wrong?" Emmett whispers in my ear.

"Alice. Truth or dare. Bad idea," I whisper back.

"What happened?" Emmett asks knowing that there's probably a reason as to why Bella and I are scared to play truth or dare with Alice.

"Bella was dared to wear high heels to school for a whole day and she tripped down the stairs and sprained her ankle, and I was dared to kiss this one geek in our science class and then for a whole month he followed me around like a lost puppy. _Even_ _after _I told him it was just a dare! And that's just a couple of incidents," Emmett chuckles.

"That's funny. I remember that. I always wondered why Bella wore high heels when everybody knows she's so clumsy she's practically disabled,"

"It is not funny! It was horrible! That nerd went around and told everyone we were dating!"

"Oh you mean Eric don't you. I remember that too. He also told everybody that you guys were planning on going to the 'next level'," Emmett laughs and our friends give us curious looks.

"_What_?! The next level of _WHAT?! _It was a dare!" Unfortunately I said that a bit louder than a whisper, ok so I shouted, and everyone else heard me.

"Oh you're talking about the Eric incident," Alice says. "That was pretty funny," and she starts to giggle. Bella laughs too.

"Hey you shouldn't be laughing Bella or do you want me to tell them all about the dares Alice made _you _do?" Bella stops laughing immediately and a look of horror takes over her face.

"You wouldn't," she says. I smile deviously. "Rose, my dear, sweet, kind Rose you love me don't you?"

"Yup," Bella's face softens in relief, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell," horror once again replaces the relief.

"Come on Bella I'm sure they're not that bad," Edward says.

"Oh they are trust me," Bella says pouting. Edward chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Go on Rose," Jasper says smiling. Alice is already giggling beside him.

"Well there was this one time when Alice dared Bella to stand up on a table in the cafeteria at lunch and start doing the chicken dance," I giggle. I can still see it in my mind. "Bella's face was so bright red the whole time. Everyone laughed so hard. People didn't stop talking about it for days," Everyone bursts out laughing except for Bella, who is still pouting.

"That was humiliating," she grumbles.

"Oh ya... I remember that. I always wondered why Bella did that. She always had a reputation for avoiding attention whenever possible," Jasper says with a chuckle.

"Why don't you yell us something that happened outside of school. Something we don't know about," Emmett suggests. I smile.

"Rose!" Bella pleads with wide eyes. Ah revenge gotta love it.

"One word Bella. REVENGE." Bella glares at me. Hey it's not my fault _she_ told Edward about me being in love with Emmett and it's also not my fault _she _decided to mine and Alice's rules during their date. I warned her I was going to get revenge. BWA HA HA HA!

"Ok, so one time Alice dared Bella to walk up to a cashier at a grocery store in seattle and start speaking French. So she walked up to a cashier and started speaking frantically in French. The poor guy was so confused and Bella was beat red,"

"Shocker," Emmett snorts. I glare at him for interrupting. "Sorry."

"So after about five minutes of watching him trying to understand Bella, Alice and I intervene saying that Bella's our cousin from France and she doesn't speak English. Then I say some words in French to Bella, I think I said 'The grapefruit is orange', I don't speak French very well, and then Bella says some words we can't understand while glaring at me and Alice...," I break off because I'm laughing too hard to continue. Alice is hysterical and the guys are chuckling. Bella turns and hides her face in Edward's chest because she knows what happens next.

"And then Alice nods like she knows exactly what Bella is saying and then tells the cashier," I struggle for my breathe, "That her cousin was wondering where to find the condoms!" I burst out laughing again. Everyone is in hysterics except for Bella of course.

"I still don't forgive you guys for that," Bella grumbles but I can barely hear her over our laughter.

"Ooo I have a good one!" Alice says excitedly.

"Alice!"

"Sorry Bella but they were my rules too," Bella just shakes her head.

"Go on Alice," Edward says with a smile. Bella glares at him and he kisses her forehead. Aw.

"Ok so one time we were just hanging around Port Angeles and then I said we should play truth or dare. So Bella goes first and chooses dare," Alice grins evilly, "so I dare her to song one whole song on the corner of Main Street like a street performer. At first she refuses so Rose says that we'll be her backup singers. So we stand together on the street corner and then Bella starts to sing Untouched by the Veronicas." Alice dissolves into giggles. "Rose and I backup sing for her and then I get this brilliant idea, it was so genius,"

"More like devious," Bella interrupts.

"Shut up. So I steal Rosalie's hat and put it on the ground like a real street performer! I put it out of Bella's way though so at first she didn't see. When people started putting money in Bella looked around and saw it and turned bright red. We had gathered a huge crowd of people by the end of the song. And when we counted the money later at my house we had made over $100!" We all burst out into laughter. I remembered that day. Some people still recognized us when we went to Port Angeles. Bella tries to hide a smile but I knew that she thought it was pretty funny... well _now _she does_. _

We tell more truth or dare stories until the food comes.

"Food!" Emmett shouts. He barrels toward the cart of food coming into our room. Alice jumps around him with one of her kung fu moves though, and beats him to the food.

"Alice!" he whines.

"You snooze you lose," Alice sings as she fills a plate with food. Emmett fills his plate next and takes most of the remaining food. I'm not too worried though because one good puppy dog pout from me and he'd give me his whole plate. Bwa ha ha ha! The rest of us get food and then I steal some from Emmett.

As I look at my plate I realize that I'd forgotten about my diet. But all the food looks so good! I stare at my plate. On one hand I want to eat every single piece of food on my plate and Emmett's too. But on the other hand I want to stick to my diet and only eat half of my plate. Ok so I don't _want_ to stick to my diet but I should.

As I battle over the food in my mind out of the corner of my eye I see a hand inching towards my plate, Emmett's hand to be exact. Without thinking I slap his hand away.

"No way mister this is my food," Emmett pouts.

"But you're not even going to eat it," he whines.

"Says who?" I reply. My friends look at me with surprised faces.

"You're breaking your diet?" Alice asks incredulously. I sigh and look forlornly at my plate.

"I guess so." Edward smirks.

"I bet you won't. Besides even if you do you won't be able to eat all that food," Alice and Bella smile.

"Actually Rose used to be able eat more than me, more than _Emmett _even," Alice grins proudly at the guys.

"No way," Jasper says.

"You bet," Bella says. She winks at me. I nod.

"I can prove it. I'll eat this whole plate right now," I say. Well I guess if I'm going to break my diet I might as well get some bragging rights out of it. "If I eat the whole thing you guys owe us girls $5 each. If I don't we owe you," Alice and Bella nod their approval. The guys smirk at each other. _I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, boys. _

"Deal," They say and we all shake on it. I look at my plate. It's not much more than what I used to eat. I put a hand on my stomach and hope that it can still hold as much as it used to.

"Well honey you better get started," Emmett says with a grin. I smile back and pick up a fork. _This is going to be the best bet we ever made._

**ok I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I've been SO busy you would not beleive. But rest assured SVR is not forgotten. (Btw its short form for a summer vacation to remember it's a lot faster to type lol) So I'll start on a new chapter but as usual it will probably be awhile. but I will update. Thanks so much for the reviews they really make my day. Well hope this chapter is worth waiting for and once again I do apologize for the wait. xoxo**

**~Brie**


	12. The Witches get Burned

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 12: The Witches get Burned

Edward POV 

I can't believe it. I kissed Bella Swan. That girl is amazing. That kiss is all I can think about as we watch Rosalie try to eat her whole plate full of food. It's a lot of food even by my standards and I've seen Emmett eat.

Bella is watching her friend with a smile on her face and is cheering her on with Alice. Emmett is watching in awe as Rosalie clears half of her plate without showing any signs of stopping. Jasper is staring at Alice. It's obvious how much in love he is with her. They're complete opposites, he's more quiet and serious and she's bubbly and hyper, but I guess that just proves the old saying that opposites attract. Now when I look at Rose and Emmett they are alike in most ways. They're both proud and confident and they like to have attention on themselves but they're fiercely loyal and would beat up anyone that tried to mess with their friends. Bella... well she's kind and loyal and funny and smart and shy sometimes but she can be pretty Alice and Rosalie-like when she wants to be. She's perfect in my opinion.

_Am I in love? ... I don't know. _Bella's perfect and I like her a lot but I don't know if I _love _her. For now I'm happy just like this, although, we are the only couple that is not _officially_ a couple. Maybe I should change that. Hmm...

I am snapped out of my reverie by a loud cry of disbelief.

"No frickin way!" Emmett shouts. I look at Rosalie who is smiling triumphantly.

"You boys owe each of us girls $5," Rosalie says with a smug smile. Alice is giggling like mad and Bella smiles at me in an "I told you so" kind of way. I just shake my head in disbelief. Rosalie Hale just ate almost as much as Emmett! I never thought I'd see the day when a girl, especially one who is a pretty thin person, could eat as much as Emmett. I couldn't even eat as much as Emmett some days. Jasper smiles and hands Alice 5 dollars. Emmett pouts and hands a five to Rose.

"You must have cheated or something," Rose smiles and kisses his cheek.

"It's ok baby I'm sure you boys will be able to get revenge some day."

"Ya, when we're all old and gray," Alice says as she dances around waving her $5. I hand Bella a five with a shake of my head.

"Remind me not to put anymore bets on Rose's eating," I say. Bella laughs.

"You can't say we didn't warn you." I laugh as well.

"You're right." After we all settle down we talk about what we're going to do tonight.

"I say we just wander the city," Alice says.

"Didn't we do that today?" Emmett says.

"Ya but that was shopping. Tonight we could just wander around looking for clubs and stuff,"

"Sounds like a plan," I say. For the rest of the afternoon we just hang out and watch movies and tell more stories about our adventures and misadventures. At 6 o'clock Alice kicks us out.

"We need get ready and so do you," she says as shoves us out the door.

"But Alice we're not leaving for another 2 hours," Jasper says.

"Girls need time to get ready. We'll come and knock on your door when we're done," and with that she shuts the door in our faces.

"Girls," Emmett mutters.

"Can't live with them can't live without them," Jasper says. I nod my head in agreement. We go and get ready which takes about 10 minutes and then we sit and wait for the girls for the next _110 minutes. _

"Alice is insane," I say out of the blue as we're watching some random TV show that nobody really cares about.

"Ya, how can you deal with that Jasper?" Emmett asks in amazement.

"I have no idea," Jasper says with a small smile. _Only an hour left. _

Occasionally I think I can hear small shrieks of terror and squeals of excitement but I'm not entirely sure if I actually hear it or if I'm just so bored that I'm imagining things. Being forced to be away from Bella for 2 hours is hard. A lot harder than I thought it would be. It kind of worries me. I feel this knot in my stomach and I'm all nervous. I mean, what if she falls? What if Alice and Rosalie stab her with an eyeliner pencil? Ok so I'm being paranoid but it makes me anxious to be away from her. She's accident prone and clumsy and beautiful. There are so many things that could happen to her if I'm not there to help her. It eases my mind a little to know that Rose and Alice are practically glued to her hip. They love her too. Too? Damn. I'm in love with Bella swan. _I'm in love with Bella Swan. _

I looked at my friends who were still attempting to watch the TV.

"Holy Shit,"

"What is it?" Emmett looks at me in confusion.

"I love Bella," they both stare at me for a moment then Jasper says,

"Well took you long enough,"

"Ya dude I thought you were going to take forever. Now you just need to tell her, make her your girlfriend and you're all set," Emmett grins. I chuckle.

"If only it were that easy,"

"It is. You just have to stop over thinking so much. Like me. I don't over think anything and I have a hot girlfriend,"

"Dude Rose has enough brains for the both of you and it's not like you think at all anyways," Jasper says.

"I resent that," Emmett says as he pushes Jasper so he falls to the floor with a loud thump.

"Guys stop being such retards I'll tell her k?"

"Good." Jasper says.

"Ya cause if you don't I will," Emmett smiles deviously. I gulp. I'd better hurry and do this thing then. Emmett is very impatient.

"So when are _you _going to tell your girlfriend eh Emmett?" I say.

"Soon,"

"You better hurry cause if you don't I will," I use his threat back on him. He grins and sticks out his hand.

"How about we have until tomorrow night at 8 O' Clock sharp,"

"Deal," I say as I shake his hand.

"You guys are so stupid," Jasper says. Emmett and I push him off the bed at the same time.

"Ow!"

Finally, after a lot of brain numbing, boring TV we heard a knock on the door. I went and opened the door.

"Hey! You guys ready to go?" Alice says cheerfully. I don't answer though because I'm looking at Bella. She looks amazing. Alice and Rosalie picked well. Very well. Bella's wearing a short black dress that has spaghetti straps. It's simple but it looks amazing on her. They had let her hair down and it falls in soft waves around her shoulders. Her makeup was light too. She looked perfect.

Bella smiles shyly at me and I grin back.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on guys lets go, time's a wasting!" I walk towards Bella as my friends lock up our room. I bend down and kiss her on the cheek.

"You look great," I say.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself," she grins. Over the sound of the electricity humming between us I can hear Emmett and Jasper complementing their girlfriends' outfits as well. The six of us head to the elevator. Rose and Alice and Bella are talking excitedly and we guys are talking about finding a place that will let us drink.

Then we hear a female voice behind us.

"Excuse me," we turn around and face three girls about our age. One has strawberry blonde hair to her shoulders and a pretty face but not as pretty as Bella in my opinion. The second has long brown hair and she almost as tall as Rosalie and Rose is pretty tall. She also has an upturned nose and a sour expression. The third has mid length black hair and she is in between Bella and Alice's heights. She puts on a big, fake, smile.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," says the blonde one. "This is Irina," she says gesturing to the brunette with the sour expression, "And this is Kate," she says gesturing to the other girl with the black hair. "We just got here and we were wondering if you guys could point us to a good club?"

"Hi," Alice says in her friendly manner. "I'm Alice, this is Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper," she points to us as she says our name.

"We went to this one club a couple of nights ago it was pretty cool. I'll give you the directions," as Alice gives Tanya the directions Irina smiles flirtatiously at Jasper.

"Thanks for helping us out," she says in a sickly sweet voice. Accent on the sickly part. Kate gives the same type of totally fake smile towards Emmett. Rosalie glares at her. If looks could kill Kate would be dead multiple times over.

"No problem. Alice are you almost done?" Rose says hardly hiding her impatience.

"Yup. Well have fun guys and if we don't see you before either of us leaves I hope you have a good trip," I notice that Alice's smile is a bit strained and she is staring at Irina.

"Thanks for the help and hope you guys have a goods trip too," Tanya says. I can't help but notice that she keeps looking at me and smiling like her friends. Uh oh.

"Bye!" Bella says a little too brightly and then turns around drags me into the open elevator. Once the door closes the girls explode.

"Who do they think they are ogling _our _boyfriends?!" Alice exclaims.

"I hope for their sakes we don't see them again. I will rip Kate's hair out," Rose mutters angrily. Bella grumbles along with her friends. I nudge her playfully.

"Jealous are we?" I tease.

"No. It's just she shouldn't be trying to flirt with people who are obviously taken. It could give the wrong impression," she grumbles.

"So I'm taken am I? I didn't know we were dating" I say not really sure what to expect.

"Yes you are taken and if you don't like that well tough," Bella says. Then her eyes widen like she just realized what she said. "Well I mean-"

"Bella, do you want to be my girlfriend?" The elevator suddenly gets very quiet.

"Uh.... well,"

"Just say yes already will you this is ridiculous!" Rose bursts. Bella turns bright red.

"Um ok," she smiles shyly at me and I grin back her. The little Edward in my head is dancing around singing _Bella is my girlfriend! Bella is my girlfriend! _I bend down and kiss her softly on the lips. God I love that feeling. We smile at each other silently for a moment and then the elevator dings. When no one makes a move to get out Emmett clears his throat loudly.

"Um I think we should get out now," Bella and I don't move. "Guys!" I jerk my eyes away from Bella's and then we step out of the elevator. Rose and Alice are giggling and Jasper is chuckling. Bella turns an even brighter shade of red. Like a fire truck. A very cute fire truck. I kiss her on the cheek and whisper in her ear

"I think you've reached a new shade of red," I chuckle as she looks at me with mock shock and hits my arm.

"Don't be a jerk _Eddie_ or I might just change my mind about this whole dating thing,"

"Oh really?" I ask teasingly, cringing internally at the name Eddie.

"Yes really, so you better be nice," she whispers as she moves closer to me. Soon our lips are only inches apart.

"Yes ma'am I whisper, then I kiss her gently. I put one arm around her waist and the other around her neck. I'm so into the kiss that I don't hear our friends walk up to us.

"God, I know you guys are in the mushy stage right now but could you please keep it PG," Alice says. Bella looks at her and grins.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Alice. We had to watch you and Jasper make out a couple of times," Alice turns a bit pink. We all laugh.

We leave the hotel and walk around. The sun is just setting now.

"Let's go party!" Alice exclaims.

Emmett POV

We wander around the streets stopping every once in a while at a bar but then usually leaving after half an hour. We're all laughing and joking around and having a kick-ass time when _they _show up.

"Hey guys!" A nasally voice calls from behind us. We give each other looks of terror. _Oh no, it can't be_...

"Funny running into you guys here. Where are you headed?" We turn around slowly each of us with a perfectly constructed fake smile on our faces.

"Oh we're just wandering around," Alice says.

"Cool, mind if we join?"

"Not at all Tanya," she says. I groan internally. _This is going to be a long night. _As the 9 of us wander around Kate keeps smiling at me. I try to smile back as politely as possible when I can but usually I just pretend I don't notice. I can see Jasper and Ed doing the same thing. Rose has her arm hooked through mine and every time Kate smiles at me her nails dig into my arm. I have to bite my tongue to keep from yelping.

"Babe relax, you're going to puncture my skin" Rose's death grip looses up a bit but not by much. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, tries to keep small talk going so it's not as awkward. Too late for that Eddie-boy. We reach a club and we decide to check it out. It seems pretty cool. They're playing some good music and they have karaoke.

"Kareoke! Come on guys go do it!" I exclaim. I LOVE karaoke.

"He likes karaoke," Jasper says.

"No really," Bella says sarcastically. "You know what; I think I'll sit out. I don't do performing."

"Alright, How about you Rosie?"

"I'll pass. I'm really a karaoke type of person," I turn to Alice but she just shakes her head. Edward and Jasper I don't even bother asking because I know they won't. Kate speaks up.

"I'll do karaoke with you Emmett. I love karaoke," It's probably a lie but before I can say I've changed my mind she grabs my arm and tugs me towards the stage. I look back at Rose.

"Help me" I mouth. Rose just shrugs. Even though she's pissed that Kate is interested in me I can tell she still finds the situation a little bit amusing. I mean if it were anybody but me I'd think it was funny too. Kate picks a really crappy love song duet. I can feel myself puking inside the whole time. And the girl _can't sing. _Honestly. My ears were bleeding. Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice and Rose were laughing silently at me. My only consolation was that the whole time we were "singing" Tanya and Irina were all over Ed and Jasper, making them very uncomfortable and Alice and Bella pissed off.

"When we were done we went back to sit with our friends. The crowd clapped weakly and I could hear some people laughing at us. Rose patted my knee sympathetically.

"Well at least it's over," she says.

"Thanks honey," I reply sarcastically. She smiles. Some other people go up and we all sit around making awkward small talk when the girls all leave to go to the bathroom.

"We have to check our makeup," Rose explains. Us guys must looks confused because they just shake their heads and walk off. After we can't see them anymore we let out sighs of relief.

"This is torture! Don't those girls have any pride?"

"Tanya tried to play footsies with me! Footsies!"

"Something must be done. Maybe the girls will talk to them,"

"Maybe," Jasper says. We sit in silence for a bit and sip our cokes. The 6 girls come back a couple of minutes later. Rose, Alice and Bella look ready to kill and Tanya, Irina and Kate look like the cats that ate the canary. The guys and I exchange looks. This cannot be good. Tanya, Irina and Kate go back to shamelessly flirting with us while the girls sit steely eyed together.

Then they start whispering. I look over at them and they all have matching devious grins on their faces. They get up and walk over to the stage. _Are they going to do karaoke? _They had indeed planned to do karaoke. I smile at my friends. This should be good.

Bella POV

After sitting through the torture that is Kate's singing Alice, Rose and I decided to make our escape to the bathroom. Unfortunately the three witches came with us. We smiled sweetly at the guys but once we got into the bathroom the sparks flied.

"Ok what the hell do you think you're doing, flirting with our boyfriends?" Rose says, hands on her hips.

"Whatever do you mean?" Irina says innocently as she touches her gloss up in the mirror.

"Don't play stupid just tell us who the hell you think you are," Alice says standing beside Rose.

"Ok look, we like your "boyfriends" so we're going to get them. End of story," Tanya says facing them off.

"Like hell you are," I say standing beside my friends.

"We'll just see about that," Kate says and then they file out of the bathroom with smug smiles. We turn to each other with matching expressions of anger.

"Something must be done," Alice says. Rose and I nod and then we leave the bathroom as well. When we get back we sit down together and watch as Tanya, Kate and Irina flirt with our boyfriends. Suddenly a brilliant idea pops into my head. I turn to my friends.

"I have an idea." After discussing our plan we get up and walk over to the karaoke stage. We get mikes and stand beside each other on the stage. I can feel a bout of stage fright coming on but then I look at Tanya sitting with Edward and just like that, _poof, _it's gone. The guys look at us with confusion on their faces but I can tell they're eager to see what happens. Before the music comes on Rose says into the microphone,

"We dedicate this song to Tanya, Kate, and Irina," The guys' grins get bigger and the girls exchange glances of apprehension. Then the music comes on and Alice starts to sing;

I see you with a man  
I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping your hair  
Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
But it's not gonna go as you planned  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da

Rose;  
You think you're clever  
But I've got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelling t t i c  
And only I know (I know)  
Only I know what that means  
This girl is crazy

All;  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

Alice;  
So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

Bella;  
I see you flirting  
But his head you won't be turning  
Instead you'll just be learning  
How a real relationship flows  
And there's no way with you he's gonna go  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da

Alice  
So put your hips back in check  
And try never to forget  
My guy you're not gonna get  
So what you trying to prove?  
He's never gonna leave here with you, no no

All; No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

Rose; So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

Oh, oh, yeah, oh no  
Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, no no no  
Oh, oh, oh no  
Oh, oh no

Do you really think you had a chance with him  
Is your perception of this that ignorant (ignorant)  
Do you really think that I would let you in?  
How does it feel to lose before you begin?

Bella; No you're not  
(no you're not, No you're not)  
(no you're not gonna ever steal me)  
(no you're not)  
(no you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)

All; You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

Jordan Pruitt- Boyfriend

Once we're done everyone's faces are priceless. The guys' mouths are wide open but they are obviously holding in laughter. Now Tanya's, Kate's and Irina's faces, those are priceless. They're mouths are wide open and you can practically see the steam coming out of their ears.

At first there's no sound but then everyone in the bar, minus the three girls, starts cheering and laughing. Everyone can tell who we were singing about by their faces so people keep yelling comments and staring at them. They glare full force at us but we just smile angelically and walk off the stage. We face off three on three with the guys standing on the side watching us.

"That was really mean you know," Tanya says acting fake sad.

"Ya we never did anything to you,"

"Tell them guys. That that was mean of them to do," they look to the boys with fake teary eyes and hopefulness. The guys just shake their heads and go stand behind us.

"Honey, here's a tip don't quit your day job to be an actress," Rose says. Three pairs of angry eyes stare at three pairs of challenging ones. After a moment the girls turn and leave the club in a huff. After they're gone we all smile.

"That was freaking brilliant," Emmett says.

"We know," I say with a smile. Revenge is sweet.

After a few more hours we leave the club and get a cab to drive us back to the hotel. After all that excitement I'm so tired I fall asleep in the cab. I wake up to two gentle hands shaking my shoulders and a voice softly calling my name. I open my eyes and look at Edward's face.

"Hello sleeping beauty, time to get out of the cab," I look around and my friends are waiting by the front door.

"Hurry up will you?" the cab driver calls back. "I got places to be,"

"I'm sorry," I say as I get out of the cab. We all pitch in and hand him some money then we walk into the hotel. On the way up to the room everyone keeps sharing glances, than looking at me, then laughing. Not good.

"Ok what's going on?" I say as we're riding up in the elevator.

"Why I have no idea what you're talking about Bella," Alice says with fake innocence.

"Oh cut the crap and just tell me how I embarrassed myself this time," I sigh. Everyone starts laughing.

"Well Bella did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Jasper says.

"Aw shit what did I say?"

"Well at first you were talking about vampires coming to get you, then you were shouting at Alice to stop eating all the pickles and then you said Edwards name a lot," everyone smirks. I turn red and looked at the floor.

"Well this is embarrassing," I say.

"Well I think it's sweet you said my name," Edward says as he kisses my forehead. I smile up at him.

"Thank you. And you know Vampires can kill," everyone laughs and this time I join in. Once we reach the rooms we go our separate ways but not before we all give our significant others kisses.

"Night," we call to the guys then we enter our room and lock the door. We get changed right away and collapse onto the beds.

"Well that was quite a night," Rose says sleepily.

"That's for sure," Alice murmurs.

"Let's do it again sometime," I say. We all giggle and then quickly fall asleep.

**Hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took so long. Again. Reveiw pretty please. I'll get started on another chpt soon. xoxo ppls of thw world**

**~Brie**


	13. The Bet and Romantic Dates

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 13: The Bet and Romantic Dates

Alice POV

I wake up first that morning as usual. I glance at the clock and it reads 8:00AM. I yawn and then sit up. Rose is sleeping peacefully and Bella is all mixed up in her sheets. She kicks in her sleep. I smile. I'm having the best time of my life with my two best friends, my two new best friends and my new boyfriend. My 5 favourite people. I get up out of bed and go have a quick shower. Then I pick out my outfit for the day and get dressed. I look at the clock. It says 8:32AM. My phone dings, signalling an incoming text. I skip over to my phone and open it. It's from Jasper. I smile. I open the text.

_R U up?_ I grin and text back.

_Yup wanna go get some coffee? _Mmm coffee. It's a good thing the girls are asleep still. Thanks to Jasper I'd been getting away with drinking coffee like the whole trip! My phone dings.

_Sure B rite there. _I close my phone and run to the bathroom to make sure I look okay. I run a comb through my spiky hair, write a note, with specific instructions for Rose to pick out Bella's clothes and to do her makeup and hair, for the girls in case they wake up before we get back and then I hear a quiet knock on the door. I open it quietly and tiptoe out of my room.

"Hey" I whisper and give Jasper a quick kiss.

"Morning," he says with a smile. I close the door and we walk downstairs and out of the hotel.

"So Bella and Rose are still sleeping?" Jasper asks.

"Yea, they aren't really morning people. Bella's the worst," I giggle, Jasper smiles.

"Edward and Emmett are still sleeping as well. I don't know which is worst sometimes," he says with a grin. I giggle. I seem to be doing that a lot more than usual lately. As we walk towards the nearest coffee shop Jasper tells me about Edward and Emmett's bet. I laugh so hard that people stare at me funny.

"This is perfect! Edward and Emmett will be on edge all day now! I can't wait to mess with them," I clap my hands gleefully and Jasper laughs at my excitement.

"You're such an evil little pixie Alice," He says.

"But you love me for it," I say with a grin.

"Yes I do," he says and he bends down to kiss me softly. I nearly swoon.

"You know," he says, "We haven't actually gone on our date yet."

"You're right. We should go out tonight and then get Edward and Emmett to take out Bella and Rose. Three separate dates so those they can be alone.... Hmm,"

"What is it Alice?"

"Do you think we can plant cameras on them?" I say with a mischievous smile.

"Alice," he says.

"Kidding, kidding," I giggle. _Or am I? Dun dun duuun! _"Ok, so when they wake up tell your roomies that tonight is date night," I say as we walk into the coffee shop.

"Yes Ma'am," Jasper says with a salute and a cheeky grin. I stick my tongue out at him and order 6 coffees, making sure Bella's is practically a cheesecake. As we are leaving and heading back to the hotel I wrinkle my nose at Bella's coffee.

"God, how does she drink this? It's barely coffee anymore!" Jasper laughs at me. We enter the hotel and go into my room first. It's 8:50AM and Bella and Rose are awake. Well barely. Rose is going through our suitcase looking for clothes for herself and Bella, and Bella is sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed grumbling. As we walk in they look our way.

"Good morning," I say cheerily, knowing that it will really piss them off.

"Good morning yourself Alice," Bella grumbles. "Rose woke up about 5 minutes ago and won't let me go back to sleep. And she insists on picking out my clothes on _your_ orders she says." She glares at me but I ignore her grumbling and just hand her her "coffee". I walk up to Rose.

"Hey Rosie how are you this fine morning,"

"Oh shut up Alice do you know how annoying it is trying to dress this grump," she gestures to Bella, "In the morning."

"Why yes, yes I do." I say with a grin. Rose rolls her eyes and turns back to the closet after grabbing her coffee from my hands. Jasper walks in a couple of seconds later with Edward and Emmett in tow.

"Morning guys," I say.

"Morning," Edward says.

"Ya ya," Bella grumbles. Emmett just yawns and Rose continues to rifle through our suitcases.

"Ok guys, I have an announcement," I say. Everyone glances at me for a second then turns back to what they were doing, except for Jasper of course because he's a sweetie.

"Tonight is officially date night!" I announce. This time everyone pays attention.

"Date night?" Emmett says sipping his coffee.

"Yes, date night. All of us are going off with our significant others on dates."

"Why tonight?" Rosalie asks.

"Just because," I say with a wink at Edward and Emmett. They immediately turn and glare at Jasper who just shrugs.

"Alright well date night is all fine and dandy but what are we going to do until then?" Rose asks.

"Well why don't we just stay in today? I mean we've been out pretty much every day we've been here. We could just lie in and watch movies," I reply. Everyone seems to mull over that for a bit and then they all nod and smile in agreement.

"Movies it is," Jasper says. Bella is really happy about that because she doesn't have to get dressed for lazing around. Rose on the other hand pouts that she spent all that time looking for Bella's clothes and she didn't even need to wear any. I promise her that she can pick out Bella's date outfit.

In fact everyone follows Bella's example and gets back into their pyjamas, if they had gotten out of them that is. We all settle down in our room on the couch and Emmett puts in "The Day After Tomorrow". It's an amazing movie but kind of creepy. I snuggle close to Jasper during the scarier parts and he kisses the top of my head. We watch movies and joke around until 4:00.

"Ok, time for you guys to get out and get ready. Plan your dates too if you haven't yet. We'll be ready at about 6PM ok? So come knock on our door then," I instruct. The guys shuffle out the door and I turn to my girlfriends with a big smile, "Time to get fabulous!"

Jasper POV

After Alice kicks us out my two friends turn to me with accusing expressions.

"You told Alice about the bet?" Emmett questions.

"She's my girlfriend," I say defensively, "What's the worst that could happen? She even helped you guys out with the whole 'Date Night' thing."

"Yeah, I guess," Edward says. "But there's no telling what sort of embarrassing stunts she'll pull now that she knows about it." I just shrug.

"Well that's what you guys get for being cowards. So what have you guys planned for the girls?"

"Well I was thinking I'd take Rose out to dinner then dancing, how about you Eddie?"

"_Edward_, Emmett, and I was thinking of taking Bella out to dinner then maybe for a walk around central park? Jasper?"

"I was thinking I'd take Alice out to dinner, of course, and maybe to a show," I say as I grab a nice shirt from my suitcase. _As long as she doesn't try to spy on everyone else's dates that is. _

"We need to find restaurants," Emmett says pulling on his shirt.

"Maybe I'll just ask the hotel staff for some food and make it a picnic," Edward says.

"Dude that's so corny," Emmett snorts.

"Yea but Bella will love it," he says with a smile.

"Awww," Emmett says making a kissy, mushy face at Edward. Edward smacks him with a pillow.

"Well where are you planning on going Emmett?" I ask.

"I'll make reservations at some fancy Spanish restaurant. Rose will like that right? And Rosalie is sort of Spanish sounding isn't it?" Edward snorts. I just shake my head.

"Sure Em," I say.

"What about you Jazz?" Edward asks.

"Well Alice likes fancy places as well so I was thinking someplace dressy? I'll ask the hotel staff about a good place,"

"Well I guess we're all set so what should we do now?" Emmett asks. We all stand around in our nice clothes for a moment, wondering what to do since the girls wouldn't be ready for awhile.

"Well... I'm going to go talk to front desk about a place," I say filling the silence.

"I'll come with you," Emmett says brightly.

"Yea I'm going to go talk to the kitchen staff," Edward says. We get up and leave the room. On our way to the elevator we see Tanya, Irina, and Kate making their way in our direction. It doesn't look like they've seen us yet though. When they do they look at us for a moment. We freeze, afraid they're going to try to hit on us. They give us icy glares and turn and walk away with their noses high in the air. We let out sighs of relief.

"That was close," Edward says.

"Remind me to thank the girls later," Emmett says with a chuckle. We head down to the front desk and then Edward leaves us to go to the kitchen.

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew of any good restaurants in the area," I ask the receptionist.

"Any preferences?" she asks me.

"Well I'm looking for something Spanish?" Emmett says.

"Sure, thing. How about... The Chica Bonita?" she says after looking up some things on her computer. **(BTW Chica Bonita means pretty girl in Spanish dunno if it's a real restaurant name. Gotta love Yahoo) **

"Sounds good to me," Emmett says, "Can you make reservations for 2 for 6:30 tonight under Mcarty?"

"Sure," she types some more and then a few moments later looks up and smiles. "There all set. Here's the address," she hands Emmett a little slip of paper.

"And for you sir?" she asks me.

"Um anything fancy but not too expensive in this area would work for me," I say. She turns back to her computer. She takes a few minutes but then she looks up at me with a smile.

"Found something. How about the Golden Rose? **(Made up name. If a place does exist with that name I didn't know) **It's a black tie type of place but it doesn't seem to be one of the more expensive places."

"Sounds good to me," I say. She makes a reservation for me and then hands me the address.

"Thank you," I say. She smiles and nods then goes back to her computer. Edward comes back just then with a smile on his face.

"They said they'd put something together and that I can pick it up when it's time for us to go."

"Great," Emmett says, "What time is it? I can't stand all this waiting!" I chuckle and look at my watch.

"It's 5:30 Em, the girls should be ready soon."

"I hope so. I can't wait to see how sexy my Rosie looks tonight!" he says with a wolfish grin.

"I'm glad Rose is a tough girl. She has to be to handle this doof," Edward mutters to me. We chuckle while Emmett remains clueless. We headed back up to our room. We wait around for a bit before we hear a knock on the door. Edward opens it and Alice dances into our room wearing a bathrobe, to cover her dress no doubt.

"Alright guys I'm here to Alice-approve you outfits so get in line. Without any hesitation we get into formation. There's no messing with Alice when it comes to clothes. "Alright... mmhmm... ok... wait. Edward switch your green shirt for a navy blue one. It'll look better with Bella's dress. And Jasper, honey, take of the blue tie and wear a black one. Alright looks good to me I'll just go and put the finishing touches on the girls and we'll be all WAIT A MINUTE. Emmett, are you wearing sneakers?!" Alice is staring down at Emmett's feet. Edward and I look down and sure enough Emmett is wearing a pair of converse sneakers.

"My fancy shoes are uncomfortable," he whines.

"Too bad," Alice says sternly. "You are not wearing sneakers on this date. Rose would kill you, if I didn't first. Now switch those shoes. I'm going to go finish getting ready so, follow my instructions. Are we clear?" Alice stares us down.

"Yes Ma'am," Edward salutes. Alice giggles, gives me a kiss on the cheek and skips out the room.

"Your girlfriend is scary," Emmett says.

"I know," I reply. We switch our un-Alice-approved items and wait around some more. And wait, and wait, and wait. Finally, Emmett becomes too impatient to wait any more.

"That's it I'm going to go see if they're done," he announces. We hear him knock on their door, well it's more like banging.

"Are you girls ready yet? Does it seriously take that long to..." All of the sudden it goes silent out in the hall. Edward and I exchange questioning looks. We get up and walk out into the hall and see Emmett is standing in front of the open door of the girls' room staring at Rosalie who's is standing in the door with a smirk on her face. Edward chuckles. Emmett looks as if he'd been hit by a train. I must admit though Rose looks hot. I have no romantic interest in Rose at all but she definitely looks stunning. She's wearing a strapless blood-red dress that ends at her knees with red pumps and her wavy blonde hair is down around her shoulders. She's wearing a black sweater with a large, red fake flower pin on it. She also has make-up on that makes her eyes stand out and her lips are blood-red also. I don't blame Emmett for his reaction.

So, of course, when Bella steps out into the hall I can't blame Edward for his either. Alice and Rose had done a good job on her. She's wearing a knee length, thick strap, v-neck, midnight blue dress with black flats. There is a thin, black band around her waist. Her hair has been curled to perfection, by Alice no doubt, and is also hanging down around her shoulders. She's also wearing a black sweater with a large fake flower on it. Only hers is blue. She isn't wearing much make-up but she didn't need it. She also looks nice.

Then, last but not least, out steps the queen of fashion herself, Miss Alice Brandon. I'm sure my face adopts the same look as my two friends. She's wearing a deep purple dress with a scoop neck and thin straps. The dress ends just above her knees and has two black stripes, one at her waist and one under her chest. Her hair had been straitened so her spikes are pointed down instead of outwards and they reached from her chin to just above her shoulders. She has on a silver headband. She has a purple flower on her sweater. The flowers were probably Alice's idea. She's only wearing a bit of makeup on her eyes and some lip-gloss. _I wonder what flavour lip-gloss it is. _I shake my head to clear it but fail miserably.

"Hey guys," Alice says as she skips over and gives me a kiss. _Mmm, watermelon. _

"Hey," Bella and Rose say as they also give kisses to their stunned boyfriends.

"I'm glad you guys listened to me about your outfits," Alice turns towards Rose. "Emmett was going to wear sneakers!" Rosalie glares at her boyfriend who has his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Sneakers, Emmett?"

"You _had_ to tell her," Emmett says making a face at Alice.

"Don't you blame Alice you're lucky she made you switch or else I would've so angry," Rose says.

"But you're still angry," Emmett says. Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"But I'm not as angry as I would've been."

"C'mon they were just sneakers," Emmett says. Bella smacks her hand to her forehead. _Wrong thing to say. _

"But you were going to wear them on our date-night! So am I not special enough to you that you'll put nice shoes on for me on date-night?!"

"Here we go," Edward mutters rolling his eyes. I take Alice by the arm and we walk down the hall with Edward and Bella leaving the bickering couple behind.

"These shoes are uncomfortable!

"You're such a wuss."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"I can't believe you guys let him put on sneakers," Bella whispers.

"We didn't know!" I reply.

"He really should just shut up and tell her she's right. Maybe we should write down the things he should know about dating Rose."

"Yea, like _Dating Rosalie Hale for Dummies." _Bella snickers. We laugh quietly as we leave the hotel, stopping for Edward's picnic basket on the way which causes Bella to blush a light shade of pink and to kiss Edward on the cheek. Alice and Rose aw over the romantic gesture but before I can feel bad about not being as romantic as Mr. Mushy over here, Alice kisses me on the cheek and whispers that the park is more Bella's thing and that she'll love whatever I have planned because I know her so well. I give her a chaste kiss and she squeezes my hand. _Alice is amazing. I'm going to be with her forever. _And I know it's true. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Rose giving Emmett a kiss also. It appears they had had a conversation like ours themselves. Before we all part ways Alice gives Bella and Rose a once over to make sure they're perfect and then gives them a hug and wink before taking my arm and leading me in the direction of the restaurant.

"Alice, why did you wink at them?" I ask warily.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted them to remember to turn on their camera that's all," she says nonchalantly. _Cameras? _

"Cameras?" I ask. "Alice, what cameras?"

"The ones we planted on them so we could watch the boys get all nervous and embarrassing." _Uh oh. The guys are so going to kill me. _

"Alice what did you do? They're going to kill me!"

"Oh relax I'm just kidding," she says as she rolls her eyes. "I didn't tell the girls about the bet I just told them that the guys were going to be extra anxious tonight about the whole "love" thing and that if they were my best friends they'd have a little fun with them tonight and then tell me all about it." I just stare dumbstruck at her. That makes the situation a little better but they're still gonna kill us. Me for telling Alice and Alice for sort of telling the girls.

"That's still bad!"

"Oh...well they'll get over it. Besides you know it'll be funny," she says with a grin.

"Well yea... but,"

"No buts. Let's just go out and have fun and then we can worry about being killed in our sleep later k?" I sigh.

"Fine, but I am so blaming this on you,"

"Done," she says brightly. "Now let's go eat."

Rose POV

After my dear boyfriend and I part ways from our friends, Emmett leads me to a fancy restaurant on a fancy street. It was just my style.

"Oh this looks great Em," I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know," he says smugly. I roll my eyes at him as we enter the restaurant. Inside it's dimly lit with red decor everywhere. It went perfectly with my dress. It was full of people but not over crowded.

"Reservation for two under Mcarty," Emmett says and we are guided to a small table in the back corner of the restaurant that gave us some privacy but wasn't out of the way.

"This is the perfect place Em, how did you find it?" I ask.

"I asked the lady at the front desk of the hotel for some places we could go. I'm glad you like it. I thought you might like the whole Spanish thing, with your name being Rosalie and all." I roll my eyes at him but at the same time give him a quick kiss. _What a sweetie_.

"Hello can I take your drink order?" asks the waiter.

"Two martinis please," Emmett says, nodding at me to make sure I'm good with that.

"Sounds great," I say and the waiter leaves to get our drinks. Emmett and I talk about whatever comes to mind in the couple minutes it takes for us to get our drinks.

"Thank you," I say as the waiter hands us our drinks. I take a sip of my martini. "Mmmm" Emmett watches me sip my martini and chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look so sexy sipping that martini." I give him my best smouldering look.

"Do I?" I ask innocently. Emmett stares at me for a second with a blank face and an open mouth. I can practically see him drooling. I chuckle.

"Waa, uh yea but you know, that I think you look sexy even without a martini," he leans in close to me and puts his hand on my arm. Now it's my turn to stare. My breathing hitches and then I snap out of once he starts chuckling. I glare at him.

"You suck," I say as I lean back in my chair.

"You started it love." _Love. _I remember what Alice said about the whole "love" subject. She didn't tell us much except to have a little fun with the boys when it came to that word/topic. I think I had an idea of what was going on but either way I knew whatever was going to happen that it was going to be fun. For us girls that is.

I lean back in toward Emmett. "No, you started it with the whole sneakers on a date thing, _love_," he jumps a bit at the word love. _Tee hee. _

"Well... I... uh... you... Alice... shoes," he mumbles.

"Are you always this articulate _love," _I tease as I lean in closer. Emmett backs away a bit. He chuckles nervously. I can practically hear his heart pumping. I check the clock, 6:50.

"So Em, what do you think you're going to have," I say casually leaning back in my chair. Emmett relaxes a bit.

"Um, I was thinking I'd have the steak and mashed potatoes. How about you?" I glance at the menu. _Hmmm what to choose, what to choose. _

"I think I'll have the chicken parmesan," I say after some deliberation.

"Sounds good," Emmett says. The waiter comes back to take our orders and we tell him what we're having. As we wait for our food Emmett and I talk about our trip here, our pasts with our friends, and about what we think university is going to be like. Emmett tells me that he and Edward and Jasper are planning to share a dorm. I tell him that Bella, Alice, and I plan to do the same, at least until we can get an apartment of our own.

"Sounds cool. I can't wait to get out of dullsville. Forks is one of the most unexciting places in the world and Dartmouth is on the other side of the country!" he says with a big smile.

"Yea I can't believe we all got in. It's unbelievable. The 6 of us are going to have the most adventures there I just know it," I say returning his smile. Emmett stares right into my eyes and we have a moment. I can tell he wants to say it, and he opens his mouth to speak but then the waiter shows up with our food and the moment is totally over.

"Thank you," Emmett politely says to the waiter but I can tell he's disappointed. I don't say anything. That waiter ruined our moment! We look at our food and I must admit that it looks great. Emmett gives me a sheepish grin as we start eating.

"So...," he says a couple minutes later, "What courses are you girls looking at?"

"Well I'm looking at theatre. Acting you know? My backup is auto mechanics though. There are no courses at Dartmouth for it, I think, but if my acting plan falls through I'll find somewhere else. Bella is looking at English. She wants to be a writer or a journalist. She doesn't know yet. She loves making up stories but she also loves bringing important issues to peoples' attention. Alice, well I'm sure this will come as no surprise to you but she's looking at dance. She loves dancing. Her backup is fashion design though. She loves it too and she definitely would be good at it," I pause, my mind wandering as I think about the future. Emmett kisses me softly.

"What was that for?" I ask breaking out of my daze.

"Just for being you," he says smiling softly. I swear that my heart stops, even if it was just for a second. I know, just then, that it's the right time to say it. I'm pretty sure he wanted to say it first but too bad. I guess I'll just have to go first.

"I love you," I whisper. His eyes widen to a really big size. I giggle a little bit. "Emmett?" He remains frozen. I start to panic a bit. _What if I was wrong and it's too early? What if Alice was wrong? What if he doesn't like me at all and he was just using me the whole time? But I don't think he was. And Alice is never wrong about these things. And Bella was sure too and she SAID that Edward said... and AH! _I think the panicked look on my face brought Emmett back to reality because he took my hand and gave me a kiss.

"Rose, I'm sorry my brain was just taking a while to process."

"What else is new?" I mutter in an attempt to tease him. _He still hasn't said it._ He chuckles.

"Rose, I love you too." He leans in and kisses me for real and I think my heart stops for more than just a second this time. We break apart and stare into each others' eyes but then Emmett looks away sheepishly.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I have confession," Emmett says.

"What?" I say suspiciously.

"Well Eddie and I made a bet that we both had to proclaim our love to you and Bella by 8PM or else the other would get to do it for them. Most likely in an embarrassing way," he finishes awkwardly. He looks so afraid that I will get mad that I almost laugh. Almost. I raise my eyebrow.

"You had to make a bet with Edward just to get up the guts to tell me how you feel?" It sounds so ridiculous that I have to hide my smile. Let him sweat it out a bit, the big baby.

"Well I...um." _So this is what Alice was talking about. I wonder what happens since I said the "L" word first._ Emmett is still trying to stutter out an explanation while I'm thinking.

"Oh stop," I say rolling my eyes. "I'm not mad although you are a wuss and now I will definitely be telling everyone about this, and now I so wish I dragged this out longer," I conclude, smiling. Emmett makes a face and then kisses me softly.

"Ok, I guess I deserve it. But you do know that I love you baby, right?"

"Of course," I say as I lean in for another kiss.

"So do you think Eddie's done it yet?" he asks just before our lips meet.

"Who knows," I say and then pull him for the perfect kiss.

Edward POV

I'm a nervous wreck. Bella and I walk away from our friends and head to central park. The sun is still out. As we walk along holding hands I'm thinking of how I'm going to do this. How do you admit your love to someone? Bella is special and I want it to be special. I just hope she feels the same way. As we sit down to have our picnic we talk about anything and everything. I feel like I can say almost anything to Bella and she won't make fun of me or scorn me for it, even if I sound like a complete idiot.

"So what are your hobbies, Edward?" Bella asks as she settles on the blanket I brought.

"Well I like to play baseball and to run. I'm faster than both Emmett and Jasper," I smile. "Emmett accused me of cheating the first time we raced." Bella laughs. "And I... well,"

"What is it?" Bella asks. "You're not a drug dealer or anything are you?" she asks teasingly.

"Well I also play piano. But I don't tell very many people about it," I admit. "Emmett constantly teases me about playing the piano. I don't usually tell people unless I'm very close to them. It's something personal to me," Bella smiles.

"Well I'm glad you told me. I definitely want to hear you play when we get home," I smile back. _She really is the perfect girl. _

After we eat a meal of chicken sandwiches, crab cakes, salad, fruits, and chocolate pie for desert; Bella and I sit and continue asking each other questions. I learn that Bella's favourite book is Wuthering Heights and that she loves the song Claire du Lune by Debussy, which happens to be one of my favourite classical songs as well. Also that she _loves _chocolate, which I learnt when there was only one bite left of the chocolate pie and Bella tackled me for it. She was so wrapped up in that chocolate pie she wasn't even embarrassed enough to blush for tackling me. Until afterwards that is. She blushed that beautiful shade of red that's so Bella that I just gave her a kiss and we sat back to watch the children playing in the park. Corny, I know, but I think we're just a corny couple. Why fight it?

We sit on the blanket with me leaning back on my hands and Bella leaning back against my legs. We just sit there in silence, not needing to speak, but the thought of the bet is still in the back of my head. I glance at my watch and it says that it's almost 7:30.

Bella breaks the silence. "Don't you just _love _central park? I _love _it." Is it just me or did she purposely add emphasis on the word love? I stiffen. On purpose or not it still makes me squirm.

"Uh, yea... it's nice," I say awkwardly.

"Just nice?" she asks me, turning around so I can see her face. "Don't you _love _it?" My brain slows down a bit. This must be what it feels like to be Emmett. _Why does she keep using that word?? Does she know?! Oh crap! She must. Should I just confess or just try to act cool? _My mind panicking is interrupted by Bella's laughter.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry but, your face! I don't know why you're panicking over the "L" word but Alice was right, it is funny!" I just stare at her stunned. So she doesn't know. Well she doesn't know _everything._ She only knew that I was going to be freaked over the "L" word tonight. Alice and Jasper are so going to pay. Bella's laughter finally subsides and she turns so she's looking right into my eyes. With a big grin still on her face she says, "Alright so are you going to tell me what's going on now or what?" I hesitate a second. I guess I should tell her about the bet. But there's something more important I need to say first.

"I love you," I announce. I don't stutter or falter or look away, because I mean it and I want her to know that. She freezes.

"Wuuuaaa?" is the sound that comes out of her mouth. Not what I was hoping for but I probably caught her off guard and she hasn't run away yet so I decide to keep going.

"Well I've been wanting to tell you but then I was too chicken and so was Emmett so we made a bet that we had to say the "L" word by 8 O'clock tonight or else the other would get to do it for them, or something really embarrassing for me just because Emmett would never miss out on a chance to embarrass me. And I totally understand if you don't feel like saying it yet but I thought, you know, now would be a good time, and I'm just going to stop talking now." I shut my mouth to stop all my rambling and I wait as Bella processes what I said. I can practically see the wheels turning.

After a couple of minutes of waiting I decide I should try to say something else to get a response out of her. I'd accept anything by this point even a 'Go away I don't ever want to see you again.' Ok maybe not that but almost anything else. I open my mouth to speak but then Bella puts a finger to my lips.

"I'm thinking," she whispers.

"What about?" I whisper back.

"Whether or not I should kiss you now or after I tell you that I love you." She looks up into my eyes and it takes all my self control not to jump her right then and there.

"So what have you decided?" I tease while hoping my voice doesn't sound too strained.

"Both," she whispers as she jumps onto my lap and pushes her lips against mine while whispering my new three favourite words.

We make out for a good 20 minutes, only coming up for air when absolutely necessary. When we stop we just stare at each other in silence. I run my eyes over her face, memorizing it like it's the last time I'll ever see her. I just want to remember this forever. Her kiss swollen lips, her dishevelled hair that still looks sexy, and the look in her eyes of happiness and love. She runs a hand through my even messier than usual hair and smiles.

"Alice is so getting a huge birthday present this year."

**ok everybody im sooo sorry it took so long. I've been busy with summer vaca and now school and I also had a bit of writer's block but hear it is chapter 13. Hope you like it and hope it was worth the wait. And hope noone tries to kill me in my sleep for taking so long. *nervous laughter tee hee* anyhoo enjoy, fellow fanfictioners.**

**~The rainbow of imagination**


	14. Emmett the Director

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 14: Emmett the Director

Emmett POV

God, Rose is amazing. I don't even care that she said it first or even that she's planning to use my cowardice as blackmail in the future. Just hearing her say the words, "I love you," is worth all of that and a hell of a lot more too. After our dinner and awesome dessert, we head out to go dancing. She is one _hot _dancer. I swear that almost all the guys at the club were staring at her. And I didn't even look at another girl. I usually like to babe watch at places like this but I only had eyes for my Rosie. I'll never need any other woman. Well except for my mom of course but she doesn't count. And my sisters from another mister, Bellie-bell and the pixie, but they don't count in this scenario either.

After hours of dancing, talking, and drinking we head home. It's about a quarter past 11 and we're getting a bit tired from all of the dancing. We hop in a cab and give the address for the hotel. Rose is falling asleep beside me and she has her head resting on my shoulder.

"This was a great date," she says tiredly.

"'Yea it was," I say.

"You do know that we're going to owe Alice for this," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well she's the one who set up date night, and she's also the one who gave us the info we needed to push you guys along with your stupid bet thing," she smirks. Even when she's practically asleep she manages to make snide remarks. She's definitely my type of woman.

"Ya, ya," I say. I hide my smile in her hair. "C'mon we're here," I help Rosie out of the car and pay the taxi driver.

"Have a good night," he says with a smile as he pulls away. I half-carry my sleepy girlfriend to our rooms and fish around in her purse for her room key.

"God, how much crap do girls really need in their purses anyways?" I mutter. Rose just rolls her eyes and plucks her purse out of my hands. She reaches in and pulls out her key. I stare at her with my mouth hanging open.

"How did you-?"

"I'm a girl," she says as if that explains everything. And maybe it does. _Girls, _I internally scoff. Rose opens the door and we find Alice and Bella sitting on the couch watching a movie, probably waiting up for Rose.

"Hooray! You're here! Time to talk, go away Emmett," Alice orders jumping up from the couch.

"Aw come on I wanna join in on gossip hour too," I whine. Bella giggles and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Get outta here Emmett," Alice says. I pout my saddest puppy dog pout but the pixie with the heart of stone just points to the door. I let my head droop sadly and turn towards the door, but at the last second I dash over to Rose, give her quick kiss and run out the door before Alice can Kung Foo my butt. I can hear Alice's sigh of frustration and she says, "Rose, your boy is hopeless."

"I know," she says but I can hear the smile in her voice.

I open the door to our room to see Edward and Jasper sitting on the beds waiting for me.

"Hello ladies. Waiting up for me?"

"Oh shut up how'd it go?" Edward asks.

"Good" I say knowing it'll piss them off. As I predicted Edward gives an exasperated sigh and Jasper mutters "Here we go."

"Emmett it's late just tell us how it went so we can sleep without feeling guilty over killing you," Edward says. I chuckle. Edward's usually a pretty patient person but when he really wants to know something, and he's really tired or hungry or excited, it's not hard to push his buttons.

"Well the bet was completed, sort of, if that's what you want to know." I shrug nonchalantly, hoping they won't notice the sort of in there. They do of course.

"Sort of?" Jasper asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well she sort of said it first," I admit. Then I remember Alice. "Hey, you told Alice and she told Rose and Bella to bug us about the "L" word!" Jasper grins.

"So it worked," he says. I glare at him.

"I had to tell Rose about the bet and now she's making fun of me saying that I'm a wuss for having to make the bet in the first place," I glare/ pout at him and Edward chuckles.

"That's what you get," he says.

"You were part of it too!" I say indignantly.

"Yea, but I said it first. Rose had more guts than you do," he teases.

"Whatever," I say I push Edward and he topples off the bed. Jasper rolls his eyes.

"Alright alright children let's just get this gossiping over with so we can get some sleep." Edward gets up and glares at me. We spend the next half hour telling each other about our dates, beating Jasper for the trouble his girlfriend caused and then thinking about what we can get her for her birthday to repay her.

The next morning Jasper is already gone, probably getting coffee with Alice, and Edward is still fast asleep. I glance at the clock, 10:14AM. I pick up my phone and text Rose,

_U awake?_

_Ya been up for a bit Bella's asleep and Alice is gone_

_Edward 2 Jaspers prob w/ Alice b ur room in a sec_

_Cya soon 3_

I get up and throw on a shirt and some jeans. I tiptoe over to Edward and set the alarm clock on high volume and put it right by his head. I set it to wake him up at 10:45. I turn up the volume as loud as I can and then set my phone to notify me when it's 10:43. I wouldn't want to miss this.

I walk over to the girls' room and knock on the door. Rose opens the door still in her PJs. I run my eyes over her quickly. She looks hot. Rose smirks.

"Are you gonna stand there all day undressing me with your mind or are you going to come in?" I grin at her.

"Who says I can't do both?" Rose smacks me on the head and walks in plopping, gracefully, onto the couch. _How does she do it? _I sit down beside her, much less gracefully, and put my arm around her. "So what's on the agenda today boss lady?"

"That's Miss Boss Lady to you and I was thinking we'd go to the Botanical Gardens and then to Manhattan for some roaming around."

"Sounds good, as long as you and Alice don't make us shop the whole time we're there."

"Fine, I'll do my best to keep Alice under control, although I guarantee nothing."

"Your best is all I ask," I tease and I kiss her nose. She leans into me and sighs.

"I can't believe this trip is nearly half over."

"I know it feels like we've always been here and like we always will be here." Rose turns to look at me.

"We should come back someday, the six of us. After university we should come back even if only for another trip." I kiss her forehead.

"Sounds like a plan Miss Boss Lady," I grin at her. She smiles back and smacks my arm. We spend some time kissing and talking and kissing some more, and then my phone goes off.

"What's that?" Rose asks. I grin,

"Come with me and bring your camera, this is going to be funny."

Rose and I sneak silently into our room, me armed with my camera-phone and Rose with her camera.

"What's going to happen?" Rose whispers.

"Shh, you'll see."

Edward is still sleeping like a rock. I glance at my phone, 10:44. _Almost time. _

"Rose, get into position." She glances at sleeping Edward at the alarm clock by his head and then at the cameras in our hands and she grins, _smart girl._ She stands on one side of Edward with her camera already videotaping and trained on Edward. My phone is on video mode and I turn it to me and start speaking to it.

"Hello viewers, this is Emmett and my gorgeous girlfriend, Rose, here," I turn the phone to Rose who waves, "And we're waiting for the alarm clock I put by my sleeping friend Eddie's head to go off. This video is so we can look back on this memory and laugh." I pause, "Or for blackmail, whichever." I turn the phone to Eddie and wait. We only have to wait a couple of seconds before the alarm clock starts blaring. Edward jumps up at the sound, almost whacking me in the head, and tumbles, flailing, onto the floor. And we got it all on camera.

"Aaaaah," he exclaims. Rose and I double over in laughter. Edward struggles to get up and he turns to me, glaring. I focus my phone on his face.

"Smile for the camera Eddie." Rose laughs even harder with her camera still recording everything.

"Emmett...," Edward growls. "You better run," I focus my phone on my face and grin. "Well that's all for now folks. Remember, Emmett is awesome. Stay cool." I stop recording with my phone but I notice that Rose is still recording with her camera.

"Morning Eddie," I say cheerfully.

"You have 3 seconds." I wave to Rose,

"See ya later Babe," I turn and run out of the room. I can hear Edward running after me. I laugh. _This is fun and this is definitely going on the internet. _

Bella POV

I wake up to the sound of fighting in our room.

"Get off me!" _Edward. Even half asleep I can recognize his voice._

"You jumped on me first!" _Emmett. Why are they fighting in here?_

"You pranked me first!" _Prank? What did Emmett do now?_ I roll over in my bed and open my tired eyes a sliver. I can see Emmett and Edward rolling around on the floor, wrestling, and Rose, standing by the door, taping it and laughing her ass off. I look around a bit and notice that Alice and Jasper are absent again. They always leave so early to get coffee and then don't come back for an hour. I also see that the clock says 10:51AM. I groan and sit up in my bed. No one notices though. I stand up and walk around the fighting children on the floor and stand beside Rose.

"So what'd he do?" I ask.

"Placed the alarm by Edward's head on full blast and we recorded it," She responds without looking up.

"Mmm," I reply with a smirk. From what I've heard Edward sleeps like me, long and deeply.

"You gonna stop recording soon?" I ask. _I so need to see this video._

"Sure," she says, "Just a sec." She turns the camera on herself.

"Well there you have folks, the prank and the fight that followed. Now I must show my dear friend Bella this wonderful video so we can laugh our asses off at the men we love. Have a good day and drive safe." She stops recording and I giggle at her conclusion. Then we head to guys' room which they had left open, to watch the video. Just then Alice and Jasper walk in.

"Hey guys, here's your coffee. What did Emmett do this time?" Jasper says. Rose and I take the coffee eagerly and I take a long drink from mine.

"You could hear them?" Rose asks although it's more like a statement.

"Our door is still open," Alice says sitting on the couch beside us.

"Well instead of explaining what happened why don't I just show you? I was just about to show Bella."

We spend the next 10 minutes laughing hysterically. We replay Edward falling off the bed like 5 times. I have to admit his expression was priceless. Emmett and Edward walk in as we're replaying Edward's spectacular fall for the 6th time.

"Guys!" Edward groans. We all start laughing some more.

"Isn't it great? I should be a director," Emmett says grinning.

"Bella!" Edward groans, "You too?" He comes and sits beside me. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Edward, but your face," I start giggling again.

"Emmett you are so in for revenge," he says glaring. We laugh for another ten minutes.

**Ok sorry this took so long. But I havn't given up promise! The story probably won't be too much longer after this. Maybe up to chapter 18 or something. I'll have to see. Hope noone hates me for taking so long. I give you all cyber chocolate chip cookies for not giving up on me and SVR =) Anyways please review and could you please let me know if you think I should bring Jacob in or if I should just leave him the insensitive jerkface we never see. Thanks for all the support and I'll try to be faster. I do have exams coming up at the end of the month so don't hate me if the new chapter isn't up before then. xo ~Brie**


	15. Jerk in the Flowers & Roaming Manhattan

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 15: Jerk in the Flowers and Roaming Manhattan

Bella POV

"Wow it's so pretty here," Alice says as we walk around the Botanical Gardens.

"Ya, but imagine how long it takes to take care of all of these flowers," Rose says. Emmett shakes his head.

"Girls," he scoffs, "They're just flowers."

"Emmett we're at the _Botanical Gardens_ in _New York _just shut up and enjoy it," Alice says. Emmett immediately shuts up and the rest of us snicker at him.

"Hey, she can be scary ok," he protests. We all laugh and keep walking around admiring the beautifulness of the garden. And then Alice and Rose stop walking suddenly and share panicked looks. They try to direct us in the opposite direction that we were going in but it's too late. I can see him_. _My whole mind freezes up. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen him but at the same time it feels like just yesterday. The guys are confused about what's going on but Edward sees what Alice, Rose and I are staring at and I guess he makes the connection because he immediately frowns and puts him arm around me in a protective gesture. It feels like slow motion. He turns around and sees us. Sees me. He's with another girl whom I don't know. I guess that Leah girl didn't work out. He looks at my friends and I. He sees my stricken face. I try to force my face to go blank but it's a lot harder than I'd hoped. He looks at Edward's arm over my shoulder, my face, smirks, and then looks away without another glance, without a word or anything. If a stranger had been looking on it would looked liked we'd never met before. Like we'd never dated or never been "in love". Like he'd never cheated on me. Like my heart had never been broken. _Jacob Black. _And then just like that he's gone again. They disappear around the corner and everything speeds up again to normal speed. Rose and Alice are at my side instantly. Edward is holding my hand and Jasper catches on and explains to Emmett what just happened. I'm in a bit of a shock so I don't even register until later that Jasper knew for some reason what was going on.

"Bella hon, you ok?" Rose asks. I don't know how to answer at first. One would think that after seeing the man I'd dated for nearly two years, the man who'd cheated on me, I'd be... sad. I'd be upset, hurt, and confused. But everything seems so clear. After nearly a year of not seeing him, of not speaking his name, of trying not to think about him, seeing him now seems almost like closure. I'd been so worried before that I'd be scarred for life or something because of _him, _that I wouldn't love again, or that I wasn't worthy of it. That it had been all my fault and that I was incapable of being in a romantic relationship. But now I'd seen him and Alice and Rose were still here. Emmett and Jasper were still here. Edward was still here. I was still sane. I wasn't crying, the world hadn't spontaneously combusted, and now he's just a memory. A lesson learnt and now I could move on and be happy with Edward and with myself and forget about it. I felt calm and peaceful.

"I feel... Ok," I replied to Rose. She looked doubtful for a second but I guess she believed me cause everyone backed off. Although they did hover around me a little bit in case I suddenly broke down or something I guess. But I was telling the truth. I really did feel Ok. And now life would go on. I almost felt like laughing. Life would go on and everything would be fine. And to think of all the tears I cried over that jerk. Edward holds onto my hand for the rest of our tour. We don't see Jacob and his mystery girl again either and eventually my friends start acting normal again. By 1:30PM we were ready to head out to Manhattan.

Alice POV 

As we take a ferry to Manhattan I can't help but sneak looks at Bella to make sure she's still Ok. After seeing _him _after so long, after what had happened, I thought she'd be more upset. I thought she'd be in hysterical shock tears like she'd been right after she'd found out about _him._ But she was so _calm._ So _together._ I knew Rose and I were going to question her about it once we got back to the hotel so I wasn't going to push until then. If she was going to be Ok then I was going to let her be... for now. Edward was more upset than Bella was I think. He refused to let go of her hand the rest of the day and he had a perma-frown on his face until Bella smiled at him reassuringly, then it was only a slight frown that only those people that were friends of his, like us, could see.

Once we got to Manhattan, Rose and I were off like shots with the guys and Bella trailing behind. After hitting about 5 stores and ending with Rose carrying 3 bags, Bella one and me 5, we took a late lunch break.

"Ok," Emmett says between bights of his sandwich, "Rose promised that we wouldn't shop the whole day-" I groan, "_So," _Emmett continues, "Now we should go somewhere that the rest of us non-shop-a-holic people want to go."

"Fine," I pout, "But I don't want to spend the rest of the day at car shows."

"We'll see," Emmett grins.

After taking like 4 different buses we get to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Edward's idea.

"I hate the bus," I grumble. It's so _gross_," I shudder. Jasper puts an arm around my shoulder in what is supposed to be a comforting way but I can tell he's laughing at me on the inside. "Next time we're taking a taxi."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Rose says. She makes a face. "Public transpo is sooo gross." Emmett chuckles at her as he slings an arm around her shoulders also.

"Poor babies," he mocks. One day he's going to catch some rare disease on the bus and the only cure over will be some rare monkey spit in Antarctica or something and he'll grow purple bumps all over his body and then his hair will turn green and then he'll be sorry and wish he'd listened to us. One day.

Anyways we walk a block or so to the art museum and then pay the ridiculous entrance fee. As we walk around the museum Rose and Emmett disappear. We don't notice though for a couple of minutes. Ya, ya I know. What horrible friends are we for not noticing that two of our friends are gone. But in our defence some of the art stuff was pretty interesting.

"Um, where are Rose and Emmett?" Bella says suddenly looking around. We all look around and sure enough they are nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, they're gone," Edward says.

"Thank you Sherlock," Jasper says rolling his eyes.

"Hey you didn't notice either," Edward says.

"Alright children, please. Let's just look around. They probably aren't far." I say. We walk around for a few minutes but we still don't see them.

"I hope nothing has happened," Bella says nervously.

"I'm sure they're fi-" Jasper is cut off by a loud shriek coming from the girls washroom. We all look at each other.

"They didn't," Bella gasps. Another loud shriek and the sound of running footsteps are heard coming from the other part of the museum.

"They did," Jasper says smirking. We all run to the washrooms. When we get there we see a sheepish Rose and Emmett being escorted out of the girls washroom by two security guards. A crowd of people are gathering around and management had come running. We push our way through the crowds to get to them.

"Alright what happened here," A man with a name tag that says 'Tim' on it says.

"It was an honest mistake sir," Rose begins. "My friend... my friend wasn't feeling well and... and I couldn't leave him alone but he needed the bathroom you see..." At this point Rose elbows Emmett in the stomach and he starts groaning and faking sick. "We didn't mean to startle anyone." Rose puts on her most charming smile and Tim smiles back nervously.

"I see then nothing to worry about. Go ahead and enjoy the museum Miss." He waves away the crowd and they leave reluctantly, a few stray women turn and glare at them before leaving. We walk up to them after everyone's gone.

"You are such a liar Rose," I say with a grin and a shake of my head.

"Well I couldn't very well tell the truth now could I? We could have ended up being kicked out of another place here," Rose says with an unashamed smile.

"So what did happen?" Edward says with a knowing smile. Emmett and Rose share a look which basically tells us the whole story right there.

"Well we were getting bored so we decided we'd... have a little fun," Emmett says grinning.

"Ah yes, _fun_," Jasper says."The kind you would hide out in the girls washroom to do."

"Exactly," Emmett says. "You should have seen that lady's face when she walked in on us making out, it was priceless," He chuckles. We all laugh and shake our heads.

"You guys couldn't have just waited an hour or two to be horny couldn't you." Bella says as we walk to the exit doors.

"Of course not," Emmett says slinging his arm around Rose. We figured we were done there now. We didn't need them sneaking off _again. _We walk around enjoying the noise and excitement that is Manhattan. By late afternoon we're all exhausted so we take the ferry back to the hotel and decide to crash for the rest of the night. We go to our separate rooms to get into our PJs for a movie night in the guys room. Surprisingly, they're room is neater than ours. Probably because they don't have clothes all over the floor like we do. Before we head out into the hall though Rose and I stop Bella and make her sit on the bed.

"Bells, are you ok? About today I mean. Really?" Rose asks with a concerned look. Bella smiles at us and takes our hands reassuringly.

"You guys, I'm fine. I wasn't sure if I would be but I am. It doesn't feel like anything but closure to me. I have you, and the boys and Edward. I don't need him. Everything is ok." She seems sincere but Bella is known to hide her feelings when she doesn't want to worry anyone else. Rose and I stare at her for a bit trying to see how she really feels but I guess she was telling the truth. No matter how hard I look I still see calm. _She really is Ok. _Rose must have come to same conclusion because we both smile and have a group hug.

"Now let's go watch some movies," Bella says. We all get up and head out to the boys room where we watch movies and cuddle for the rest of the night. All in all it was a pretty satisfying day. Even if I wasn't allowed to shop as much as I'd have liked.

**ok so here ya go. I know it's pretty short, even for me, but it's the best i got right now And something short is better than waiting another month isn't it? =) I give you all virtual cookies to make up for it. *sending virtual cookies* Anyhoo you know the drill. HANDS UP CASH OUT. kidding. =P No the drill is to review pretty please with a cherry on top. Thanks for bearing with me.  
****~Brie**


	16. End of the Road

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 16: End of the Road

Jasper POV

Here it was, our last day in New York before we started the long drive home. Everyone was feeling down about it as we started putting our stuff back into our suitcases. New York was the place where so much changed for us and it felt like this was home more than Forks, Washington was now. But at least we were all going back together, and staying together for university and probably even longer after that, because we are a family, a weird, dysfunctional, thrown together family. The thought makes me smile as I'm folding my clothes and putting them into my suitcase. Emmett hasn't even started packing yet in typical Emmett style and I can hear Rose telling Alice that refusing to pack doesn't mean that we aren't leaving.

"But Rose I don't want to go back! Forks is so boring!" Alice whines. Rose sighs.

"For someone who was nagging at me to start packing to come here you're sure taking your sweet time for packing now."

"That's because I was excited to come, and I'm not excited to leave." I chuckle at Alice's logic.

"I'm not either but we still have to go. We have to get ready for university this fall and we told our parents we'd only be gone for 2 weeks we have to start driving home tomorrow."

"Alice come on, we'll come back after university. Or maybe we'll come for a short vacation next year." I can hear Bella say.

"Promise?" Alice asks.

"Promise," Rose says wearily now start packing.

"Fine," Alice sighs.

Rose walks over to our room. "Guys, it's official. We're coming back next year."

"Ya, I heard," I say grinning. Rose rolls her eyes.

"She's _your _girlfriend," she says accusingly.

"She's _your _best friend," I say back teasingly.

"I can still hear you!" Alice calls from across the hall, which causes everyone to start laughing. _I love my family. _

Rose POV

Our last day. After finally getting Alice to start packing we decide to go out for some last minute gift shopping/ sightseeing/ just walking around.

"Do you think Charlie will like this?" Bella asks holding up a NYC clip-on tie.

"Yup," I say nodding my head.

"Isn't Charlie your dad?" Emmett says. Bella nods. "Why do you call him by his first name?"

"I just do," Bella shrugs, "Sometimes I call my mom by her first name too but not to their faces, they say it makes them feel old," Bella grins. "I don't know what to get my mom!" Emmett whines.

"Why don't you just get her a snow globe or something," Alice says.

"Because snow globes are so generic," Emmett says examining some t-shirts.

"I'm sure you'll find something," I say, "We've still got time."

"Not very much of it," Bella sighs. We all sigh a little bit. New York really does feel like home. It's where our little family was created and where we all met the people we love, platonically and romantically.

"We'll be back," Emmett says with a grin, "And New York won't know what hit it."

After leaving the store with some souvenirs for friends and family, we walk on and head to time square in 2 taxis. We look around for a moment, taking it all in one last time. And then our silence is broken by a squeal from Alice.

"Guys! Guys! It's the naked cowboy! Come on let's g et a picture with him!"

"Who's the naked cowboy?" Jasper asks.

"He's a fixture here in time square. He plays the guitar wearing only cowboy boots, underwear, and a cowboy hat," Bella explains.

"Awsome!" Emmett exclaims, "Let's go!" he races after Alice. We all laugh and follow them. After getting some random strangers to take some pictures for us we each have 3 pictures on our cameras, one of us 3 girls, one with of the guys and one of all 6 of us. We walk through time square in our big, loud group and all feelings of melancholy are gone for now. Now we're just having a great time, in a great, city with the people we love.

Edward POV

I watch Bella as she laughs with our friends and just radiates contentment. I had been really worried about her when we'd run into that jerk but she didn't seem to care about it at all anymore. Rose and Alice had assured me that she was OK and they would know they are her best friends. Bella sees me staring and turns and smiles at me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she says.

"Just thinking about you that's all," I say smiling at her.

"I'm sure you have plenty for interesting things you could be thinking about" she says teasingly.

"Never," I reply and give her a quick kiss. Suddenly I hear a chorus of OOOOooooo's from our friends. Then I hear the click of a camera and Bella and I turn to look at Alice with a camera in her hand a smile on her face.

"Just collecting memories," she says innocently.

"Somehow I doubt it's just that," Bella says quietly to me.

"That picture will probably show up again in a couple of years in a very strange and big way," I say quietly back.

"Well that's our Alice," she says fondly.

"Yup," I say. And she is _our_ Alice. I never would have thought that _Bella_ would be saying that _Alice_ is _our_ Alice in a million years before this trip. But so much has changed and now I have 2 new sisters and my soul mate. And I owe it all to New York, and serendipity. I look at all my friends with fondness. And then I realize that one's missing.

"Where'd Emmett go?" I ask. Everyone shrugs, confused.

"He must have gone off to look at something," Bella says. Suddenly we hear a loud cheer coming from where the naked cowboy had been performing. We all share looks and then run over to where the cheers had come from, only to see Emmett playing air guitar beside the naked cowboy. Shirtless. We take our cameras and take tons of pictures. But I'm almost laughing too hard to keep the camera steady. Bella, Rose, Alice, and Jasper aren't in a much better state.

"That our_ Emmett_," I say to Bella. She turns and smiles at me through her tears of laughter.

"That he is."

Emmett POV

After I had put my shirt back on and rejoined my friends, we continued walking and stopped whenever anyone *cough Alice cough* saw a store they wanted to go into.

"That naked cowboy guy is a cool dude he didn't mind at all when I joined him. Maybe that's what I should do for a living. I can be the naked cowboy's successor," I say with a big grin. Sounds like a good idea to me.

"Emmett, you don't even know how to play the guitar," Edward says.

"I can learn," I reply, "But I won't do it if it would make Rosie jealous of all the New Yorker women seeing so much of this all the time." At this a flex my muscles and show off my athletes physique.

"I don't mind at all," Rose says, "As long as I can play guitar in my underwear too," she smirks. I stop. _No way. _

"On second thought I'll stick to going to school for now." Everyone laughs at me. They can laugh there was no way _my _Rosie was going to be on display in her underwear for every teenage hormone ridden boy in New York to see. Rosie gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds good," she smirks.

"You are an evil woman did you know that?" I say with a mock frown.

"Yup," she says popping the P, "But I'm _your _evil woman, just like you're my nutcase man."

"That's right," I say nodding and giving Rose a sweat kiss. Then I realize she called me a nutcase, but she was kissing me again so I didn't care. Not at all.

Finally it was reaching late afternoon and we had to head back to get ready for one last dinner out. We were going to a fun restaurant called City Lights where they had a dance floor and cool music, and awesome food. Or so we had heard anyways. We guys knew the drill for getting ready to go out and spent about a half an hour just chilling out in our room waiting for Alice and Rose to be done torturing my poor sister from another mister, Bella. We could her exasperated sighs and groans through the wall. Finally we heard a knock on the wall and Alice's muffled voice saying, "OK guys you can come over now we just have to finish one last thing and then we'll be ready to go."

"Typical Alice," I mutter as I roll my eyes.

"Hey Rose is her cohort. Alice wouldn't create nearly as much trouble alone as she does with Rose to help her," Jasper retorts with a smile.

"And poor Bella is just a victim in all of this," Edward says. Alice opens the door just in time to hear Edward's last statement.

"Bella is not a _victim_. We take good care of her and we don't hurt her much as long as she doesn't struggle," she says indignantly. Jasper gives Alice a kiss on the cheek and smiles at her taking in her pink and black, sparkly ensemble. She's wearing high heels so she almost reaches his nose. _Shorty_ I chuckle inside my head. But Alice scares me sometimes so I figure it's best to not say anything to upset her while she still has many beautifying torture weapons in reach.

"Ow! Rose!"

"Stop moving Bella!" Edward raises an eyebrow at Alice.

"Ok she was struggling that time." The door to the bathroom opens and out comes Rose and Bella. Rose is wearing a red strapless dress that goes to her knees but has a slit up the side to her mid thigh.

"Hey sexy," I whisper in her ear as I give her a quick kiss. Bella walks over to Edward and latches onto him like she hasn't seen him in weeks.

"Rose and Alice were attacking me _again_," she says with a little pout. Edward gives her a kiss to make for it. Bella had on a black tank top and a knee length blue skirt, and no high heels of course so she and Alice almost look the same height.

"Let us go," I say and open the door with a wide sweeping gesture. Everyone laughs and off we go to hail a taxi.

Bella POV

After the torture of getting ready for dinner is over we get a taxi because Alice and Rose wouldn't make it the 6 blocks to our restaurant and then still be able to dance in those shoes of theirs. Once we get and open the door to the restaurant we can smell the food and hear the loud music coming from the dance floor. Most of the people are dressed like Rose and Alice although I'm not the least dressed up one there. We get escorted to our seats right by the dance floor. It's so lively and loud and energetic. It's the perfect atmosphere to lift our last night blues.

"What would you guys like to drink?" asks a perky young waitress only a minute after we've sat down. We all look at each other and then Emmett says, "6 martinis please."

An hour or so later everyone was full and happy. Rose and Emmett had gotten up to dance and Alice was pulling Jasper up to join them.

"Bella, want to dance?" Edward says looking at me. I cringe.

"I'm really not much of a dancer, you know that."

"I've seen you dance with Rose and Alice, come on I'll lead," he says with a smile that makes it nearly impossible to say no.

"Fine," I say, "but it's your feet." We walk up to the dance floor and start dancing to the music. Edward led like he said he would and I found I was actually enjoying myself. I find myself thinking in flashbacks of our time here. So much has happened and changed in just 2 weeks. Soon we would be off to university together, the 6 of us, and who knows what kind of fun and trouble would find us there especially with Emmett around. I smile faintly at the thought of all the trouble we would most likely get into in the future. Edward kisses me softly and smiles.

"I was thinking just the same thing. We'd better get a lawyer." I laugh but then I realize he'd done it again!

"Stop reading my mind!" I say indignantly. Edward laughs and kisses me again.

"Not gonna happen."

We decide to take a taxi to Time Square to see it at night one more time. Time Square at night is breathtaking, the lights, the neon signs, the people. The air feels like it's humming with music and energy. The 6 of us stand in silence for a bit. Emmett starts to sing New York, New York.

_Start spreading the news  
I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York!_

Edward, Alice. Rose, Jasper and I join in.

_These vagabond shoes  
They are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York!_

Slowly other people start to join in and soon most of the Time Square crowd is singing. We sing through the whole song, humming along when we don't know the words. At the end everyone starts clapping and cheering. I'm laughing so hard I can hardly breathe. Emmett had started a sing a long in the middle of Time Square. "Guys," Rose gestures to the clock. It's nearly midnight. It's time to go if we want to get up to start the long drive home tomorrow. I take one last look and then we climb into a taxi and drive back to the hotel.

Alice POV

The next morning I toss last minute things into my suitcase and Rose, Bella and I do a last sweep of our room to make sure we didn't forget anything. I run around the room saying goodbye to everything.

"Goodbye couch, goodbye chair, goodbye beds, goodbye window, goodbye view, goodbye, small bathroom that I had to share, goodbye shower-"

"Alright Alice come on let's go!" Rose says impatiently.

"Oh don't pretend like you're not going to miss this place any less than I am," I say forlornly.

"Of course I am Alice," Rose says in a softer tone, "But it's time to go and we'll be back."

"Ya..." I sigh. _We'll be back. _

"Come on," Bella says leading me from the room. We look where the guys' door is wide open and we can see Emmett throwing last minute things into his bag very much like I was just seconds ago.

"Hey," Jasper says walking down the hall carrying our last New York coffees.

"Hey," I reply sadly.

"Come one Alice we'll be back soon. And just think of all the fun we'll have at university," Jasper says handing me my coffee and giving me a kiss.

"You're right Jazz, I should be more positive," I say taking a deep drink of my coffee.

"If coffee was all it took to get her to stop moping I would have gone and grabbed some hours ago," Rose mumbles.

"Alright," Emmett says dragging his suitcase to the door with Edward right behind him, "Time to load up." We load everything into our cars which have been sitting neglected in the hotel parking lot for about 10 days. Edward and Rose head back in to hand in our keys as the rest of plan out stops on the way home.

"I say we switch up the car arrangements," Emmett says.

"How about we switch them up now, and then go back to our original arrangements for the end of the drive. We should probably explain to our parents what happened on the trip before we go home in cars they wouldn't recognize," Bella says.

"You're only worried because your dad is the chief of police," I say teasingly.

"You got that right," Bella says.

"Fine with me," Jasper says.

"Me too I just want to sit with my Rosie," Emmett says.

"What about me?" Rose says as she and Edward come back over.

"Oh we're switching the seating arrangement a bit," Bella starts to explain. I zone out as I look at my friends, family really, and then I look around at New York, _our _city. We would go home, go to university, get jobs, marry, have children, and grow old but New York would always be home and we will always come back.

"Alice," Jasper says, "Time to go you're with me, and Edward." I smile and nod.

"But we're switching again," Bella says, "Edward and I shouldn't be the only couple that has to get separated." As we climb into our cars, I shout a few words of warning and threats at Emmett if he damages my car in any way, and then we're off again.  
_Goodbye New York, we won't forget you or this summer. And don't you worry, we __will __be back. _

_**Here we are, the end. I'm going to make an epilogue but no sequal. I don't want to ruin the story by trying to drag it out any longer than it should be drug out. I hate it when that happens. So ya no sequal but I will be writing other stories. Mostly oneshots and probably not any more twilight but who knows. I just wanna say thanks to anyone who read this and to anyone who put up with my procrastinating and delaying and such. hope I didn't dissapoint too much. xo**_

**_~Brie 3_**

**_PS in the time it took me to get this chapter out I have been to New York on a school band trip. I must say it was amazing! i loved it so much and I will most definetely go back some day. So ya any extra cornyness in the ending is probably due to my own newly developed attachment to NYC. PEACE LOVE + DYNAMITE_**


	17. Epilogue

A Summer vacation to Remember

_Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_**Here we are folks. The End of The End, the Epilogue! Doo do do doooo! Thanks so much for all the support xo *cyber cookies for all* 3**_

**_~Brie_**

Epilogue

"Come... on guys... hurry... up we... are... so late!" Alice shouts as she, Rose, Bella, Emmett, Edward and Jasper sprint to the gymnasium where graduation is being held.

"This is... all your... fault Emmett! You were supposed... to... wake us up!" Rose gasps.

"Edward... and Jasper... forgot to... set the... clock too! Besides... you girls wouldn't... have needed us... to wake... you up... if _someone._.. hadn't of... smashed... your clock... last week using a base... ball bat... Bella!"

"Sorry... I'm not... a morning person!" Bella pants.

"Where... did you even... get a baseball... bat?" Jasper says breathily as the 6 run through a set of double doors.

"It was... by... Alice's bed," Bella says.

"Don't ask," Alice says.

_Meanwhile_

"Katherine Zelinsky." As Katherine Zelinsky walks up the stage the Dean is scanning the crowd of graduates for 6 particular students. He'd had to skip all of their names and if they didn't show up soon they were going to have to be left out all together and just get their diplomas tomorrow. _Those kids are always getting into trouble_ the Dean thought, _and it's mainly the fault of only one or two at a time and yet they all seem to get sucked into trouble whenever one is involved. _The Dean shakes his head slightly. If they all weren't such good students and so good at getting out of trouble, they would have been expelled or in jail by now. The Dean smiles inwardly. He was fond of them though. So enthusiastic and so loyal to each other although they fought like a bunch of children sometimes. Suddenly he sees a small group of students in caps and gowns running into the gym and for their seats. They're all breathless and flushed but they smile triumphantly at one another when they see that they aren't too late. Everyone turns and stares at them. The Dean can see their parents all sitting together and shaking their heads at their children. Once Katherine Zelinsky is off the stage the Dean just shakes his head and waves up all 6 of them to the stage. _Let's just get them out of here without any more trouble._

Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Jasper all walk up the stage and smile apologetically at the Dean.

"Sorry sir, _someone_ forgot to set their alarm clock to wake us all up," Rosalie says rolling her eyes pointedly at Emmett.

"And why didn't you and your roommates have your own clock Miss Hale?" the Dean says while trying to hold back a smile. They all turn and look at Bella who is blushing bright red.

"I'm not a morning person!" Bella says defensively, "Alice was the one who had the baseball bat beside her bed!"

"Shut up!" Alice hisses at Bella while gesturing with her head to the Dean. Suddenly the Dean just can't hold it any longer and he bursts out laughing. Everyone jumps at the sudden noise.

"Here," the Dean laughs, holding out their diplomas, "Just take them and go before you 6 cause any more trouble," the grads take their diplomas with a smile, wave at their parents who are trying futilely to look stern and walk off the stage where all their fellow students, who were close enough to hear what they were saying on the stage, are laughing.

After the ceremony is over everyone heads outside for pictures and a barbeque. Alice, Bella, and Rose jump and squeal and congratulate each other. Edward, Emmett and Jasper clap each other on the back. All 6 sets of parents are talking together about the grad incident, as it was now to be called, and discuss the move to New York their children were going to be making together. After their last trip to New York 5 years ago, the 6 had been inseparable and just as predicted got into loads of trouble together. Now they were all moving to New York where Rose, Alice and Bella and gotten a flat together and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had gotten a flat together. And of course both flats were in the same building. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were going to be going to a medical school in New York while working part time jobs. Rose was looking at auditioning for Broadway and she had been doing commercials for the past 2 years. Alice had gotten a job at a fashion magazine based in New York, and Bella was waiting for a reply to applications sent in to several New York and New Jersey newspapers. All 3 couples were still going strong and Rose and Emmett were even talking of marriage in the near future. After all the crazy, fun, and hard times they had been through they were all still together and they were all still in love with New York City. One summer 5 years ago changed everything and now they were off for a new life in the city that had given them each other.


	18. Thank You Notice

Hey everybody. I just wanted to thank you guys for being so supportive of this story. I just love getting comments and it warms my heart when people thank ME for just writing the story. I would like to thank Gracie whoever you are for following my story so closely and giving me such comments that brighten my day. I would do one of those personal reply thingies but for some reason I can't find you on fanfiction. There's no link, nothing. OOOoooOOOO mystery! A big thank you and chocolate cake (or vanilla if that's your preference) for everyone who reviewed and to everyone who followed my story even if you didn't review all the time. You silent readers who only click the favs button but never review are appreciated too. I've started writing some more fanfiction but it's probably all gonna be oneshots. I have one up for star trek TOS right now and to anyone who likes star trek I'd love it of you checked it out. I'm currently working on a sonny with a chance oneshot too. I know I am a nerd. When one of my best friends was over like 2 weeks ago and found out that I write fanfiction (I've been keeping it sort of a secret in the real world cuz I'm shy about it) she laughed forever because she thought it was so nerdy and cute for me to be writing sonny with a chance fanfiction. She called one of our other best friends and told her about it and she laughed too because she thought it was so cute. What she doesn't know is that it's my third fanfiction lol. And she will never read any of my stuff. Too embarrassing, she'd just laugh my writing. Anyhoo I digress so now I'm outa here. Big thanks once again too EVERYONE xo  
~Brie


End file.
